


Bon comme le pain

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [Sterek - UA] Quand Noah Stilinski, boulanger de profession, doit recruter un nouvel employé pour l'aider dans la boutique familiale. Le courant passera-t-il entre ce nouveau boulanger taciturne et son fils Stiles, que tout oppose ? [Complète] [Épilogue]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryopini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopini/gifts).



> Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Injuste.
> 
> Genre : Univers alternatif, pas de surnaturel. Drama / OOC.
> 
> Dédicace : Totalement, entièrement, à 100%, cadeau pour Ryopini. Et là, tu te dis : putain, c'est pas vrai, elle l'a fait. Et oui. Faut pas me lancer des défis à la con… Derek boulanger : c'est parti, faites péter la farine ! J'espère que ça te plaira. :)
> 
> Merci beaucoup à Neliia pour effectuer la bêta lecture de cette histoire.
> 
> Note :  
> Non ce titre n'est pas abstrait. Cet OS parlera très littéralement de boulangerie. Pour toute réclamation à ce sujet, veuillez directement voir avec Ryopini.

Noah Stilinski était boulanger de renom dans le quartier de la vieille bourse de Beacon Hills. Il était connu pour être le meilleur boulanger du coin. Aux heures de pointes, tôt le matin, puis de quatre heure à sept heure du soir, la boutique était pleine. Les gens faisaient la queue pendant de longues minutes pour acheter ses produits, tous aussi beaux visuellement que gustativement. Ces derniers étaient entièrement fait main, avec beaucoup de savoir-faire et d'amour.

Noah était fils d'immigrés polonais ayant élu résidence à Los Angeles dans les années 60. Durant son enfance, il passait ses vacances d'été en Pologne où son père, lui-même boulanger, avait grandi. Là-bas, il retrouvait ses grands-parents, oncles et cousins, qui tenaient la boutique familiale où les Stilinski œuvraient de génération en génération. C'était donc tout naturellement que Noah avait suivi ce chemin, et ce, avec une passion partagée. La farine, le pétrissage du pain... Ce savoir-faire l'avait toujours passionné. Petit, il regardait son père et son grand-père travailler derrière le fournil et voulait déjà les aider. Cette évidence allait au-delà d'un héritage matériel, elle résultait d'un amour pour ce métier qui lui avait été transmis.

Durant l'adolescence, Noah était allé à Caveirac, une petite ville en Région Occitane dans le Sud de la France. Il avait été embauché dans une boulangerie française pour faire un stage d'été grâce à un cousin éloigné de son père. Et puis, il y était resté. D'abord une première année puis une seconde. Il avait appris les techniques et recettes françaises, ce qui avait enrichi son tour de main polonais déjà très expérimenté. L'été de ses dix-huit ans, Noah avait rencontré une jeune jolie américaine du nom de Claudia. Elle passait un semestre dans le sud Nîmois où elle étudiait la littérature française. Ce fût le coup de foudre.

Quelques mois plus tard, Noah rentrait aux États-Unis avec sa future femme. Claudia venait elle aussi de Californie, d'une petite ville appelée Beacon Hills où le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite bien. Ils se marièrent, fondèrent une famille. Noah ouvrit sa boulangerie au rez-de-chaussée de la maison qu'ils avaient achetée. Il y pratiquait tout son savoir-faire, mélangeant produits polonais et français. Le succès fut au rendez-vous, sans trop de surprise. Les boulangeries n'étaient pas légion sur le sol américain, et pourtant, la communauté européenne y était bien présente. Il possédait une fidèle clientèle de particuliers dont la plupart était des immigrés directs ou de la génération suivante, comme lui.

Claudia et Noah avaient eu un fils unique : Mieczyslaw. Depuis tout petit, le garçon avait exigé que tout le monde l'appelle Stiles. C'était son nom d'agent secret et c'était resté. Stiles fut un enfant pétillant, drôle et bavard. Un peu trop des trois en même temps, si bien qu'il fut diagnostiqué avec un TDAH assez rapidement. Noah et Claudia firent preuve d'une patience extrême, ce qui fut finalement très aisé. Parce que Stiles était un bon garçon, aimant et empathique avec son prochain. Et même si, parfois, il s'excitait comme un feu follet incapable de rester concentré sur quoi que ce soit, c'était attendrissant. Fatigant, mais beau à voir sur son visage toujours rayonnant. Stiles était l'incarnation de la joie de vivre. Jusqu'à ce que Claudia tombe gravement malade.

Quand Stiles fut préadolescent, ils découvrirent avec effroi qu'elle était atteinte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. En quelques mois, tout s'était écroulé. La mort avait frappé, de manière rapide, fulgurante. Ils l'avaient pleurée, ils l'avaient enterrée, ils avaient dû continuer… à deux. Cela avait été dur, mais n'avait fait que resserrer la complicité père-fils.

Stiles n'avait jamais voulu être boulanger. Il n'était clairement pas doué de ses deux mains et n'avaient en rien hérité du talent artisanal familial. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la création d'un aliment était pour lui voué à un échec total. Il était du genre à faire des œufs brouillés pleins de coquilles, à faire bouillir le café, à laisser la pizza trop longtemps dans le four. C'était dire le niveau zéro de ses interactions avec une pâte à pain et un fournil. Et puis, même s'il trouvait que son père avait le plus beau métier du monde, ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas en faire son quotidien. Mais il adorait cet environnement ; il aimait son père et voulait perpétuer la tradition. Alors très rapidement, il avait dit à Noah qu'après son bac, il voudrait travailler avec lui à la boulangerie, derrière le comptoir.

Son père avait été ému, mais inquiet. Il ne voulait pas que son fils le fasse parce qu'il s'en sentait obligé. Stiles avait dû le rassurer. Il lui avait fait un discours bien ficelé, argumenté, et long d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il promettait de ne jamais s'approcher du fournil, mais il voulait gérer la boutique et les fournisseurs. Il était social, souriant, et bosseur. S'occuper de la clientèle, vendre les produits de son père et les recettes familiales… c'était sa fierté. C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire parce qu'il s'y sentait bien. C'était chez lui, c'était travailler dans le bonheur. Et Noah n'avait pu qu'accepter, parce que son fils avait l'air de vouloir partager ce bonheur avec lui, et l'idée qu'il puisse un jour reprendre la boutique en tant que propriétaire était réconfortante.

La boulangerie des Stilinski était assez lucrative. Au fil des années, la clientèle s'était même diversifiée. Ils voyaient de plus en plus de jeunes américains, un peu bobos, qui étaient heureux d'acheter leur pain à la mode européenne. Exit l'industriel, les gens voulaient reconsommer du fait maison, du local, du bio. Ils avaient même dû s'adapter en produisant des pains sans gluten ou aux graines plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Et il y avait aussi un bon nombre de restaurants du coin qui lui passaient des commandes en masse pour leurs propres business. Bref, la boutique marchait actuellement très bien.

Noah travaillait depuis deux ans avec un apprenti, Jordan, qu'il avait formé. Mais le jeune homme avait des projets de vie extérieurs : il voulait voyager, découvrir le monde et Noah allait se retrouver seul à la rentrée. Et Stiles avait tiqué. C'était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à nouveau dans un rythme de vie effréné.

Son père avait eu une crise cardiaque il y a deux ans. Et ce jour-là fut le deuxième jour le plus triste de sa vie. Il avait cru devenir orphelin. Il avait cru tout perdre. Il avait fait promettre à son père de prendre soin de lui, de changer son mode de vie. C'est à ce moment là que Noah avait pris sous aile Jordan. Il était très doué et investi dans la boutique, mais le rythme était toujours élevé malgré tout, et à l'approche de son départ, Stiles angoissait pour son père. Il lui avait imposé une condition non négociable : il devait recruter quelqu'un. Un autre boulanger. Son père venait d'avoir cinquante ans et la boutique était plus que rentable : il était temps pour lui de souffler un peu.

C'est avec une légère grimace que Noah avait concédé à la chose. Avoir un apprenti, que l'on pouvait former, diriger, c'était une chose. Recruter un boulanger expérimenté, même si l'on en restait le patron, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se lancer là-dedans ; mais il devait bien ça à Stiles, à son fils. Et puis, dans une quinzaine d'années, il devrait céder définitivement sa place à quelqu'un. Même si Stiles projetait de garder la boutique, il devrait recruter un artisan boulanger, alors il était temps.

Noah s'était donc lancé dans l'exercice très peu familier et particulier du recrutement d'un salarié. Il avait reçu plusieurs candidats et avait demandé à Stiles de l'aider à en faire la sélection. Après tout, ils tenaient la boutique à deux. Cependant, ce fut une grave erreur.

Le premier boulanger qu'ils avaient reçu n'avait pas particulièrement fait mouche auprès de Noah. Mais tout de même…

" _Papa t'as vu la couleur de ses chaussettes ?! Non, on ne peut définitivement pas le prendre."_ Le paternel avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais comme il n'était pas convaincu non plus, il n'avait pas contredit.

Puis ils avaient continué leur quête.

" _Vu sa tête, hors de question de le foutre devant un fournil. Il est tellement horrible que même le pain refusera de se lever. Non vraiment, trouvons quelqu'un d'autre."_

Ils avaient vu plein de candidats. Mais cela n'allait jamais. Stiles était un tyran. Il harcelait les boulangers de questions et leur trouvait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'était arbitraire, c'était du Stiles tout craché.

" _Il n'a pas ri à ma blague papa. Rien. Même pas un sourire. Hors de question que je travaille avec ce néo-nazi."_

" _Trop jeune. J'ai plus de poils que lui ! Ça me laisse sceptique."_

" _Trop vieux. Il prendra sa retraite avant toi !"_

Et Noah avait passé maintes fois une main lasse sur la nuque, prenant sur lui, jusqu'au dernier candidat qu'ils avaient vu à deux.

"Lui, j'ai rien contre." souffla Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Et le sourire de Noah illumina son visage.

"Mais bon, je n'ai rien pour non plus." continua le jeune homme d'un constat sans appel.

Noah pinça l'arête de son nez avec fatigue et soupira.

"Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux Stiles."

Son fils lui fit de gros yeux et leva les bras d'un signe désespéré.

"Quoi ?! Veux-tu vraiment qu'on prenne quelqu'un par défaut ?"

Son père était blasé et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

"Franchement, non… La boutique mérite mieux que ça, papa." continua le jeune homme en hochant la tête pour affirmer ses propos. Puis il sourit et anima ses doigts dans les airs, d'un geste impatient. "Alors ? Le prochain ce sera qui ?".

"Pas de prochain pour toi !" tonna Noah, agacé.

"Hein ?!" demanda Stiles, pas sûr de tout à fait comprendre où voulait en venir son père.

"Oh non, jeune homme, tu en as déjà assez fait. Les prochains, je les verrais seul et c'est moi qui vais choisir."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand, offusqué.

"Non mais t'es pas sérieux ?! Et mon avis éclairé ?! Je te rappelle que moi aussi je vais devoir bosser avec !" s'étrangla-t-il, scandalisé.

"Ton avis, tu l'as déjà donné, plein de fois. Je ferais attention à ce qu'il n'ait pas de chaussettes colorées, ou qu'il ne soit ni trop grand ou trop petit, ne t'en fais pas." déclara le cinquantenaire sarcastiquement en agitant sa main dans les airs d'un geste agacé.

Stiles croisa ses bras contre son torse et gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur.

"Ça, c'est bas papa. C'est très bas. Parce que tu sais, les chaussettes colorées, ça peut vouloir dire de quelqu'un que c'est un psychopathe." déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Son père le regarda d'un air désabusé.

"Bien sûr que non !" s'exclama-t-il, harassé.

"Et bien, peut-être." continua Stiles de très mauvaise foi. "Et je ne crois pas que ce soit un risque à prendre."

Noah leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu que ce gosse était fatigant.

"Stop. Fin de la discussion. Je déciderai, point final."

Stiles grimaça alors que son père tournait les talons pour partir.

"OK. BIEN. Mais si je ne l'aime pas, tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même !" ragea-t-il, puis il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante avant de retourner derrière le comptoir.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

C'est ainsi que Noah continua de voir en secret quelques candidats, le soir, après les horaires d'ouverture. Et une semaine plus tard, il pénétra dans le salon de leur maison, le sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles était affalé sur le canapé et le regardait d'un air renfrogné.

"Alors, tu as trouvé ta perle ?" grogna le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas digéré d'être mis sur le banc de touche.

"Tout à fait. Fiston : nous avons enfin un nouvel employé !"

Le jeune homme se redressa précipitamment et s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa pour fixer son père avec de grands yeux. Il esquissa un sourire.

"Vraiment ?! Dis-moi tout !"

Son père rigola nerveusement.

"Oh non, je ne te dirais rien, où tu vas tout de suite trouver des excuses bidons que je ne veux pas entendre."

"Hé ! Mais ce n'est pas juste !" râla-t-il totalement indigné.

Son père le regarda et haussa les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

Stiles soupira.

"Allez, dis-moi au moins quelques trucs… Si c'est une fille ou pas. Son prénom, je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas le ou la juger sur son prénom."

Son père soupira et retira ses chaussures.

"Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien, même si ça te démange ?"

Stiles hocha vivement la tête. Il fit rapidement le geste de "motus et bouche cousue" avec sa main.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas-là." concéda son père en forçant bien son intonation sur ces derniers mots. "C'est un jeune homme de 27 ans, il s'appelle Derek. Comme moi, il a été en France quelques années pour parfaire sa formation. Et il m'a l'air très bien."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et son père pointa son doigt vers lui, l'air sévère et menaçant. Le jeune homme la referma tout aussitôt et haussa les épaules.

"De toute façon, je n'avais rien à dire." lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air vexé.

"Bien. Parce qu'il sera parfait et je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir correctement. Il commence dès demain pour un essai d'une semaine."

Le sourire de Stiles s'étira davantage. Il allait avoir un nouveau collègue avec qui bien se marrer et cela l'enchantait d'avance.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux et qu'ils se posèrent sur son réveil, il étouffa un cri et se leva en bondissant. Il était 07h10 et il était totalement à la bourre. En général, il était déjà en bas à cette heure-ci, en train de commencer l'installation de la boutique.

Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, se doucha en chantonnant et se prépara en quatrième vitesse. Il enfila son jean habituel, un T-shirt gris et sa veste à capuche rouge tant confortable, avant de se caler devant un bol de Frootloops. Son père râlait constamment contre ces morceaux de céréales trop plein de sucres qu'il ingurgitait chaque matin, alors qu'au rez-de-chaussée, tout une flopée de bons croissants et pains chauds sortait constamment des fourneaux.

D'ailleurs, l'odeur chatouillait doucement les narines de Stiles. Le délicieux fumé du beurre fondu, de la pâte en train de cuire, remontait depuis l'atelier. Toute sa vie, il avait été réveillé par cette odeur. C'était la fragrance de sa maison, de son chez-lui et c'était délicieux.

Stiles était excité malgré lui. Il allait faire la connaissance du nouvel employé aujourd'hui, et il en était impatient. Il fallait dire que cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait pour habitude de ne travailler qu'avec son père et Jordan, et ce dernier fraîchement parti, il avait besoin de renouveau. Jordan et lui avaient été très proches durant cette paire d'années ; ils avaient la même tchatche et le même état d'esprit. Noah avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il les avait retrouvés en train de se bidonner dans l'arrière salle, et surtout, celles où il avait été la victime de leurs blagues de mauvais goût.

Stiles déposa rapidement son bol vide dans l'évier et enfila ses baskets à la hâte. Il ouvrit la porte pour dévaler les escaliers menant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la boulangerie.

Il alluma la lumière dans la boutique quasi vide et se précipita dans l'arrière salle pour glisser jusque dans l'atelier d'où provenaient des voix. Slidant jusque dans la pièce, il déboula en trombe comme un boulet de canon avant de se prendre les pieds dans une armoire en métal provoquant un bruit fracassant.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers lui et il sourit, gêné.

"Et ça, c'est Stiles, mon fils." déclara d'un ton fatigué mais néanmoins amusé Noah. Son bras s'élevait dans la direction de la porte pour pointer l'énergumène qui ricanait doucement.

Stiles croisa le regard du brun à côté de son père et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. L'homme était plutôt grand, carré d'épaules, et extrêmement beau garçon. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres candidats qu'ils avaient vus précédemment. Comme son père, il portait une tenue de boulanger, mais les deux étaient, somme toute, différentes. Le brun était vêtu d'un pantalon de travail noir foncé et d'une tunique au col croisé de la même couleur. Les pantalons de son père étaient en général dans les tons gris et ses blouses toujours blanches. C'était même la première fois que Stiles voyait une tunique noire, et c'était assez élégant.

"Stiles, voici Derek." continua Noah en désignant le jeune homme séduisant à ses côtés.

Le garçon esquissa un faible sourire et leva la main en sa direction pour lui faire un coucou digne d'un enfant de six ans.

Derek croisa ses bras sur son torse et hocha simplement la tête poliment. Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit davantage.

"Trop cool !" s'écria-t-il. "Et bah bienvenue chez les Stilinski, hein !"

Son père leva les yeux au ciel et Derek haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

"J'ai expliqué à Derek l'ensemble des produits que l'on fait et je lui ai montré le matériel et l'atelier. Nous avons commencé les premiers préparatifs."

"OK. Bien." continua Stiles en hochant la tête. "Et… tout roule ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, excepté qu'il ne te reste que 5 minutes pour tout installer." déclara son père en haussant les sourcils. C'était sa manière gentille de le sermonner.

Stiles plissa les yeux et fronça le nez.

"Je suis désolé." gémit-il. "Panne de réveil, vraiment. Je le jure ça n'arrive pas si souvent !" continua-t-il en adressant sa dernière phrase à Derek et en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

Le brun le fixa stoïquement et ne répondit rien.

Stiles se sentit bête et son sourire se fana aussitôt.

"Bon, bah, je me dépêche." salua-t-il poliment avant de leur lancer un dernier regard désolé et de s'engouffrer dans la boutique pour la préparer. Il installa l'ensemble des pains et viennoiseries qu'avaient déjà élaborés Derek et son père depuis l'aube, puis ouvrit la boutique avec seulement quelques minutes de retard.

Il repensa au visage totalement fermé de Derek et se sentit un peu honteux. Certes, il avait été en retard, et ce n'était sûrement pas très poli lors du premier jour d'un employé, mais tout de même… Il s'était excusé, il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas trouvé d'écho. C'était presque vexant.

Les premiers clients pénétrèrent dans la boutique et Stiles arbora à nouveau un air réjoui. À cette heure très matinale, il voyait surtout défiler les habitués qui eurent tous un mot gentil à son égard, ce qui lui remonta le moral.

La matinée passa relativement vite. Stiles faisait des allers-retours dans l'arrière-boutique pour récupérer les productions des deux boulangers. L'ambiance semblait plus calme que lorsque Jordan était ici. Il croisa le regard de son père et l'interrogea silencieusement. Ce dernier sourit en hochant la tête, semblant être content des premières heures passées avec Derek. Le brun, en revanche, ne lui prêta pas spécialement attention. À chaque fois que Stiles entrait dans la pièce, il avait l'impression d'être totalement transparent. Son père vint lui amener quelques fournées de temps à autre et Stiles n'osa pas demander plus de détails. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

La boulangerie était ouverte de 7h30 à 12h30, puis de 16h à 19h. Aussi, lorsque l'heure du midi s'annonça, Stiles servit le dernier client et ferma la boutique. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière salle et se stoppa à l'entrebâillement de la porte quelques instants, observant le ballet dansant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son père finissait de préparer des pâtons, les arrondissant d'un tour de main habile, l'air concentré. Stiles adorait l'observer faire, parce qu'il était en admiration totale face à la technique et l'habileté des gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il esquissa un sourire et son regard se porta rapidement vers le brun, au fond de la salle, enfonçant la pelle à pains dans le four d'un geste précis. Stiles le détailla quelque peu. Son dos carré et ses épaules relevées visiblement musclées confirmaient sa carrure massive. L'homme tourna la tête et le repéra en train de l'observer. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Stiles eut l'impression que les yeux verts le brûlaient tant maintenir le contact était difficile. Il détourna la tête rapidement, mal à l'aise.

"Stiles." déclara son père, ayant également aperçu le jeune homme à l'entrée de l'atelier.

"On termine et on monte. J'ai invité Derek à manger avec nous là-haut."

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris. Après tout, Jordan avait pris l'habitude de manger tous les jours avec eux. Mais bon, Jordan avait fini par faire partie de la famille en quelque sorte… Là, c'était un peu différent. Stiles savait qu'il allait devoir apprendre à connaître Derek de manière progressive, et visiblement, cela prendrait plus de temps.

"Oh, OK. Oui, bien sûr." et son regard croisa à nouveau celui du brun qui ne l'avait visiblement pas lâché. "Hm, et bien je monte, je vous attends." déclara-t-il doucement, avant de tourner les talons. Il était extrêmement gêné et nulle doute que c'était la présence de cet étranger dans leur foyer qui produisait ce sentiment morose chez lui.

Stiles grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, il rangea un peu les affaires en vrac du salon et de la cuisine, se disant que ce serait encore plus gênant si Derek devait tomber sur son vieux T-shirt sale d'hier qui traînait par là… Il s'attela à mettre la table alors que le bruit de la porte retentit.

Son père apparut, encore en tenue, alors que Derek s'était changé. Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un jean foncé. Son corps était encore plus mis en valeur dans les vêtements davantage étriqués et Stiles eut du mal à contrôler son trouble. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui le mettait très mal à l'aise.

"Derek, installe-toi je t'en prie." déclara Noah, le sourire aux lèvres. "Je vais me changer rapidement et j'irai chez Franck en face pour acheter un poulet rôti. Stiles, est-ce que tu peux préparer des pommes de terre et h-"

Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, Stiles leva la main et le coupa franchement.

"Meilleure idée papa : pourquoi moi, je ne vais pas de suite à la boucherie et je te laisse t'occuper de ce que tu sais le mieux faire. Non vraiment, ce sera plus pratique pour tout le monde." déclara-t-il rapidement. La perspective de se retrouver seul, ne serait-ce que deux minutes avec le brun le mettait dans un inconfort total. "Derek, si tu veux y'a de la bière au frigo." déclara-t-il néanmoins, soucieux de ne pas passer pour un connard.

Noah haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux." souffla-t-il, visiblement totalement indifférent à la proposition de son fils.

Stiles sourit à pleines dents et se dirigea vers la porte, passant à quelques centimètres de Derek. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos instantanément. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type au point qu'il ait une réaction épidermique ? Il sortit de la maison avec précipitation et ne souffla qu'une fois dehors. Les choses s'annonçaient compliquées.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Quand Stiles revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il trouva son père et Derek toujours dans la cuisine. Ils étaient debout, face au plan de travail, en train de terminer d'éplucher les pommes de terre. Derek semblait être un copié-collé de son père dans toute son attitude. Un boulanger habile, trouvant ses aises en cuisine. Stiles esquissa un sourire faible alors que les deux hommes se retournaient sur sa venue.

Il déposa le poulet rôti chaud au centre de la table.

"Ah, Stiles, parfait !" s'exclama Noah, sourire aux lèvres. "Peux-tu le mettre dans le four pour le maintenir au chaud ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête, alors qu'il venait se positionner près de Derek pour ouvrir un des placards muraux et en sortir un plat en pyrex. Il loucha quelques secondes sur les mains qui tenaient un couteau fermement et terminaient de retirer la peau d'une patate avant de la trancher habilement. Les bras du brun étaient vraiment très musclés dans ce T-shirt blanc et Stiles s'en mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait tout de même pas être jaloux de ce mec ? Il fallait avouer qu'il avait rarement vu un homme aussi beau et bien bâti. Il détourna le regard et mit la volaille dans le plat en verre avant de l'enfourner.

Noah sortit l'autocuiseur de sous l'évier et déposa les patates coupées en quart à l'intérieur avant de mettre la gazinière en route.

"Un quart d'heure et ce sera prêt." déclara-t-il satisfait. "Merci pour le coup de main Derek."

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air entendu. "Merci à vous de m'inviter."

Noah sourit franchement.

"J'ai été surpris de ta technique pour faire le pain sarmentine. C'est original."

Derek sourit.

"Cela vient de la boulangerie française où j'ai travaillé."

"C'est quoi ça, sarmentine ?" articula Stiles en haussa un sourcil, se mêlant à l'échange.

"Une forme de pain." répondit Noah rapidement avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Derek. "Oh très bien ! Comme tu as pu le voir, je fais surtout des pains polka ou des baguettes traditionnelles. Je pense que ce serait intéressant que tu amènes aussi un peu ta touche ici. Enfin, progressivement évidemment…"

Stiles les fixa quelques secondes puis leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller s'affaler plus loin sur une des chaises autour de la table. Il attrapa la fourchette devant lui et la tritura doucement alors que les deux hommes continuaient de parler de formes de pain et de techniques qui le dépassaient - et l'ennuyaient- totalement.

"Installe-toi, prends un siège." déclara soudainement Noah à l'attention du brun, toujours debout à ses côtés.

Derek acquiesça et attrapa la chaise en face de Stiles avant de s'y asseoir. Le jeune homme lâcha sa fourchette qui rebondit bruyamment sur l'assiette en céramique. Il ravala sa salive.

"Pas ici." déclara-t-il sérieusement en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Derek.

Il y eut un silence et le brun le fixa, pas bien sûr d'avoir compris la remarque qui avait été lâchée de manière sèche et sans raison apparente.

"Lève-toi !" continua Stiles avec stress, et Derek fronça les sourcils face à l'ordre des plus impolis.

"Stiles voyons, calme-toi fiston." coupa rapidement Noah. "Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux rester ici Derek." continua-t-il en regardant l'homme brun dont le visage était totalement fermé. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, d'un geste se voulant amical.

"Non !" s'exclama Stiles, outré, alors qu'il fixait son père d'un air d'incompréhension. _Pas grave ?_

"Stiles…" soupira son père, une douleur traversant son regard.

Le jeune homme sentit une boule rester bloquée dans sa gorge.

"Je n'ai pas mis de couvert exprès à cette place ! T'es stupide ou quoi ?!" s'exclama-t-il en fixant Derek avec dureté. "Tu ne vois pas que s'il n'y a pas de couvert c'est que tu ne dois pas t'y asseoir ?" s'écria-t-il, alors que la colère et la panique le gagnaient et que Derek restait assis _là_. Le brun serra les poings et recula la chaise, prêt à se lever.

"Ça suffit Stiles !" gronda son père fermement, jetant un froid encore plus glacial dans la pièce. Le jeune châtain leva un regard humide vers lui puis tourna la tête, dégoûté. Il se leva pour quitter la cuisine avec hâte.

Noah souffla bruyamment et pinça l'arête de son nez. Il attrapa le siège en bout de table et s'y glissa avec fatigue avant de regarder Derek d'un air ennuyé. Le brun face à lui avait l'air en colère mais se radoucit en voyant la tristesse dessinée sur les traits du quinquagénaire.

"Je… excuse-le. C'était la place de sa mère." souffla-t-il, un sourire peiné ornant le coin de ses lèvres.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Lorsque Stiles revint un quart d'heure plus tard, il était visiblement calmé. Il murmura un bref "désolé" vague et ne l'adressa même pas à Derek. Il remarqua cependant que ce dernier avait changé de place, libérant le siège face à lui. Même s'il se sentait horriblement mal, ce constat lui fit plaisir malgré tout et il se rassit sans un mot.

Les patates étaient déjà au centre de la table et Noah servit les assiettes. Il continua de parler à Derek, principalement de travail et les deux avaient l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde sur un bon nombre de sujets. Vers le milieu du repas, Stiles tenta vainement de participer à nouveau à la conversation. Cependant, il n'avait clairement pas la tête à ça et n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être écouté de toute façon. Derek ne lui adressait pas un regard et semblait avoir toute l'attention de son père.

L'heure du repas se déroula ainsi et même s'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, cela suffit à Stiles pour se faire un avis sur ce nouvel employé. Derek était quelqu'un de totalement fade et insipide. Il ne souriait presque jamais, ne riait pas. Il pouvait percevoir pourtant que ce n'était pas de la timidité de sa part. Non, c'était juste que le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir un caractère stoïque et taciturne. Le genre de personnalité qu'il trouvait terriblement ennuyante.

Stiles soupira. C'était le premier jour alors peut-être que cela changerait au fur et à mesure ? Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas aboyé sur l'homme avant le repas, tout se serait passé différemment ? Stiles se conforta à cette idée. Lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié d'être pris en grippe ainsi… mais ne disait-on pas que la première impression était toujours la bonne ?

.

À suivre…

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Derek était arrivé dans leur boulangerie, changeant quelque peu leurs habitudes. Et cela faisait autant de temps que Stiles ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, il avait l'impression pure et simple que le brun le snobait, et ça le mettait en rage. Le brun le saluait sobrement le matin, d'un vulgaire hochement de tête ou d'un "bonjour" à peine soufflé lorsqu'il daignait faire sortir un mot de sa bouche. Cette attitude, Stiles ne la comprenait pas. Pour lui, parler était vital, c'était comme respirer. Même quand Stiles était énervé ou fatigué, il parlait. Alors non, subir un silence quasi constant lui était insupportable. OK, certaines personnes n'étaient pas bavardes et ça lui allait très bien. C'était le cas d'Allison par exemple, l'ex-petite amie de Scott. Elle parlait peu, mais au moins, elle souriait. Elle avait l'air gentille. Et ce mec, ce Derek, était à l'opposé de tout ça. Rien de vraiment agréable n'émanait de lui- à part son physique.

Pour son deuxième jour de travail, Stiles avait fait des efforts. Enfin, il estimait en avoir fait. Ça lui avait demandé de ravaler un peu sa fierté, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de difficile pour lui. Le châtain était de nature joviale et avenante, et il n'aimait pas rester sur des conflits ou malentendus… Alors après avoir hurlé violemment sur Derek lors de son premier jour, il avait décidé qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il aille s'excuser. Et en bonne et due forme.

Il avait donc profité d'un temps de repos en milieu de matinée pour aller voir Derek et lui demander si tout allait bien et s'il arrivait à prendre ses marques. Le brun l'avait regardé suspicieusement et n'avait quasiment pas répondu. Stiles avait tenté le tout pour le tout et s'était excusé pour avoir perdu un peu les pédales la veille, prétextant une sale nuit, une histoire de pleine lune qui jouait sur son sommeil… Bref. Derek avait haussé un sourcil dédaigneux et n'avait -encore une fois- pas pipé mot. Comment étiez-vous censé réagir lorsque la personne auprès de laquelle vous vous excusiez n'avait aucune réaction ? Stiles était parti encore plus tendu qu'il n'était venu.

Bref, le deuxième jour et celui qui suivit n'avaient pas été vraiment différents du premier. Hormis qu'ensuite, il n'eut pas le calvaire de partager son repas du midi avec le brun. Derek habitait à quelques minutes et rentrait chez lui lors de la pause déjeuner, et c'était très bien comme ça. Le troisième soir, Stiles avait tenu à faire un petit bilan à 72h de cette arrivée pour le moins mouvementée. À son grand dam, son père n'avait pas arrêté de faire l'éloge de la nouvelle recrue et Stiles se demandait vraiment s'il n'en faisait pas trop. Parce que lui, il était déçu. Totalement. Jamais il n'arriverait à sympathiser avec ce mec.

"Papa, c'est une vraie porte de prison !" aboya-t-il en ouvrant le frigo avant d'engouffrer sa tête dedans.

Noah, qui était assis à table, soupira bruyamment alors qu'il tranchait sa pomme en deux.

"Stiles, laisse-lui une chance. Je reconnais qu'il n'est pas très bavard mais -"

"Pas bavard ?!" s'exclama le jeune homme en ricanant. Il tourna son regard vers son père et haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment ? T'es sérieux ? Tu te rends compte qu'il y a euphémisme de la taille d'un éléphant sous stéroïdes dans ta phrase, hein ?" Il attrapa une canette de Coca et referma la porte du réfrigérateur avant de s'y adosser.

Noah grimaça un peu et continua de couper sa pomme pour en enlever le centre, plein de pépins.

"Oui, bon. Il est très discret, je te le concède. Mais cela n'empêche qu'il travaille très bien Stiles. Vraiment très bien. Et moi je n'ai pas de problème avec lui, c'est toi qui en a un." articula-t-il en pointant son couteau vers son fils d'un air accusateur. "Et c'est franchement depuis que tu lui as crié dessus." réprima-t-il. Il ne souhaitait pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, mais tout de même, il se mettait à la place de Derek et Stiles avait été odieux.

Stiles fit la moue et ouvrit sa canette d'un geste rapide avant de la porter à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée. Puis il reprit d'un ton harassé :

"Papa, déjà avant il me snobait. Je reconnais que ça n'a pas arrangé les choses, mais dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que ça n'irait pas. Il y a un truc chez lui qui me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Il a un côté super menaçant, genre ' _je suis prêt à t'encastrer dans un mur à la moindre occasion_.'

Son père secoua nerveusement la tête et se gratta la nuque.

"Tu exagères Stiles. Ne sois pas trop dur, veux-tu. Ce n'est pas facile de s'intégrer ici pour lui non plus… enfin, j'imagine." soupira-t-il.

"Il s'en fiche." coupa avec force le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

"Stiles !"

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ?! Il est super froid, il refuse catégoriquement de me dire plus de trois mots ! Même quand je suis allé m'excuser, la queue entre les jambes." s'exclama-t-il. "Comment cette attitude transpirait-elle une envie de se faire intégrer ? Dis-moi."

Son père claqua sa main sur table d'un geste agacé, avant de le regarder sévèrement.

"Fais des efforts Stiles. Et je suis sérieux."

Le jeune homme se mordit les joues. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause pour cette fois.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Stiles soupira. Son père était parti chez un fournisseur récupérer du matériel, et il se trouvait une bonne partie de la journée, seul à seul, avec monsieur pisse-froid. Horreur. Il essayait de faire des efforts pour continuer de lui parler de manière aimable, mais c'était quelque chose d'assez difficile à tenir quand la personne face à vous restait de marbre.

Il soupira alors qu'il installait les baguettes fraîchement cuites dans la manne à pains en osier derrière le comptoir. La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et Stiles se retourna, son regard se posant sur une jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas assuré. Il sourit allègrement. La jolie châtaine aux yeux couleur noisette lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Hé beau gosse !" s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

Stiles rit et fit le tour du comptoir pour l'attraper par les hanches et l'embrasser doucement. Ses doigts agrippèrent les longs cheveux ondulés, se faufilant dans la douceur des boucles.

"Salut toi." soupira-t-il de contentement contre ses lèvres avant de les happer à nouveau avec plaisir. "Tu m'as manqué." souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

"Je veux aller manger dehors vendredi." déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. "Steakhouse."

Stiles sourit et acquiesça.

"OK ma petite carnassière, tout ce que tu voudras."

Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Tu passeras me prendre à 19h30 quand tu auras terminé ?" demanda-t-elle, empressée.

Stiles hocha la tête et posa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser et l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un bruit détourna leur attention et ils se tournèrent tous deux. Derek sortait de l'arrière salle, une plaque pleine de petits pains entre les mains.

Son regard accrocha celui de Stiles et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne prenne la parole.

"Oh, bonjour." s'exclama-t-elle, en se reculant un peu de son petit ami pour s'en tenir à distance respectable.

Derek hocha la tête simplement et déposa la grille dans l'étagère prévue à cet effet.

Stiles se frotta le nez d'un geste nerveux.

"Hm, Malia, voici Derek, mon nouveau collègue." déclara-t-il alors que ça sonnait tellement faux en sortant de sa bouche. "Derek, c'est Malia, ma petite amie."

Le brun se retourna à nouveau et fixa la jeune fille.

"Bonjour." murmura-t-il simplement.

Malia esquissa un sourire rapide et reporta son attention vers Stiles.

"Ton père n'est pas là ?" souffla-t-elle, soucieuse de le saluer, alors que Derek quittait la pièce aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"Hm, non il est parti faire des achats." murmura-t-il. "Je lui dirai que tu lui passes le bonjour".

Elle haussa un sourcil et chuchota.

"Tu veux pas qu'on monte ?" et son sourire s'agrandit, légèrement sulfureux.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux au ciel. La proposition était foutrement tentante.

"Je ne peux pas, je dois tenir la boutique." gémit-il, agacé lui-même par sa propre réponse.

"Juste cinq minutes, promis ce sera rapide." murmura-t-elle en posant sa main au bord de sa ceinture.

Stiles hésita quelques secondes. Ça lui arrivait parfois de s'absenter une dizaine de minutes, surtout dans les périodes mortes comme maintenant. Il soupira et tourna la tête à nouveau vers l'arrière-boutique. Derek était dans l'atelier, il ne s'en rendrait sûrement même pas compte.

"Okay." souffla-t-il et Malia se mit à sourire avec suffisance. Elle attrapa sa main pour le tirer vers l'arrière salle.

"Attends, attends." s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton amusé. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et retourna le panneau "ouvert" avant de fermer à clé et de baisser le store. Il empoigna à son tour Malia par le bras et l'entraîna vers les parties privées. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers d'un pas précipité, en rigolant tous les deux.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, quand ils redescendirent dans la boutique, ils gloussaient comme deux adolescents. Malia tira un peu sur le T-shirt de Stiles, totalement débraillé.

"Merci pour le divertissement." déclara-t-elle.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

"Divertissement ?" reprit-il, amusé.

Elle haussa les épaules, d'un air indifférent.

"Donc, à vendredi ?" reprécisa-t-elle pour rappeler leur rendez-vous de fin de semaine.

Stiles acquiesça d'abord et écarquilla soudainement les yeux avant de se frapper le front durement.

"Merde." jura-t-il. Il regarda Malia d'un air profondément désolé. "J'avais totalement oublié, mais j'avais dit à Scott que je passais la soirée chez lui."

Le visage de la châtaine se ferma et elle fronça les sourcils, clairement agacée.

"T'es sérieux ?"

Stiles soupira. Elle allait lui en vouloir, c'était inévitable.

"Vraiment, je suis désolé, mais c'était prévu depuis un moment et-"

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard.

"Et bien annule. Tu vois toujours Scott. Il peut bien faire sans toi pour une fois."

Stiles se gratta le front, gêné.

"Ça ne va pas fort depuis qu'il a rompu avec Allison, alors je préfèrerais vraiment ne pas le faire."

Malia pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

"OK, je vois. Pour moi, tu n'annules jamais tes trucs avec lui." murmura-t-elle, clairement déçue. Elle tourna les talons et Stiles se précipita pour la rattraper et lui saisir le bras délicatement.

"Hé, je suis désolé, vraiment." soupira-t-il. "Je me rattraperai, je te promets." déclara-t-il en esquissant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

"Tu m'énerves, lâche-moi." gronda-t-elle, agacée par l'attitude de son petit ami. Elle voulait passer plus de temps avec, mais c'était récemment impossible. Il passait plus de temps à voir ses amis qu'elle.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça ?" râla Stiles qui commençait à perdre patience.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il lâcha son bras.

"OK, on dirait que si." répondit-il froidement.

"Je n'aurais pas besoin de toi pour passer une bonne soirée de toute façon." déclara-t-elle avec provocation et elle se précipita vers la porte, la déverrouilla et sortit sans lui jeter un regard.

"Malia !" cria-t-il, mais la porte claqua et la silhouette disparut dans la foulée.

Il leva les bras avec colère et soupira. Il posa ses mains sur ses tempes pour les masser quelques instants. Malia avait vraiment un caractère de chien parfois et ça l'énervait totalement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et retourna la pancarte "fermé" avant de remonter le store. Cette semaine était vraiment merdique au possible. Il se dirigea vers l'atelier, le visage dur, alors que les paroles de Malia tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il allait encore devoir faire le premier pas pour s'excuser et c'était vraiment lassant.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, il ne jeta même pas un regard à Derek qui travaillait au fond de la pièce. Ses pas le guidèrent directement sur la desserte où les produits terminés attendaient sagement d'être mis sur les étalages. Il attrapa une fournée de pains et arrêta son geste, fronçant les sourcils en détaillant les rectangles blanchâtres sur la grille. Il relâcha la plaque, agacé.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton froid en fixant les pains face à lui. Il jeta un regard en biais à Derek, attendant un retour. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa sérieusement.

"Des pains italiens." répondit simplement Derek avant de reprendre son banneton dans ses mains.

"Et je suis censé vendre ça ?" demanda Stiles en le fixant d'un air blasé. "On n'a pas ces machins là dans la boutique." déclara-t-il en montrant les pains du doigt.

Derek fronça les sourcils et soupira, visiblement tendu.

"Et bien il y a un début à tout." déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Stiles fulmina et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

"Non mais tu te prends pour qui sérieusement ?" répondit-il fermement. "Tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ? C'est pas ta boulangerie ici mon gars."

Derek avança vers lui d'un pas rapide et menaçant et Stiles déglutit. Le brun avait l'air furieux. Stiles eut peur quelques instants de se prendre une droite, mais Derek s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. C'était de la domination, pure et simple.

"Ton père m'a demandé de les faire, donc si tu as un problème, tu n'as qu'à voir avec lui." articula-t-il avec colère.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perturbé, et son regard vacilla à nouveau vers les pains. Son père avait vraiment demandé à Derek de faire ça sans le prévenir ?

Il déglutit, incertain.

"OK. Peut-être qu'il a dû oublier de m'en parler." souffla-t-il agacé et toujours d'un ton sec.

"Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas écouté." répondit agressivement Derek, un brin moqueur.

"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?" le défia Stiles, à deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds.

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent. Et si celui du brun était perçant et froid, celui de Stiles reflétait une montagne de sentiments plus désagréables les uns que les autres. La tension entre eux était presque palpable et Stiles se mit à serrer les poings alors que Derek bombait le torse face à lui, le toisant avec dédain.

"Que t'es un fils relativement ingrat." articula-t-il placidement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils alors que les mots le frappaient de plein fouet et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard vert et volcanique face à lui.

"Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ici, chez moi. J'aide énormément mon père et c'est pas en trois jours que tu peux te permettre de juger quoi que soit ici !" déclara Stiles, réellement hors de lui cette fois, et surtout, horriblement blessé.

Derek ouvrit la bouche tout aussi vite alors que le flot de paroles se déversait avec animosité.

"De ce que j'ai vu, ton père se démène et toi…" Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Stiles alors qu'il encaissait la remarque difficile à avaler. Derek laissa sa phrase en suspens et son regard oscilla quelques instants le long du visage du châtain. Finalement, il scella sa bouche et détourna le regard, prêt à tourner les talons.

"Quoi moi ?!" tonna Stiles, vexé.

Derek le regarda à nouveau et sa mâchoire se serra. Stiles avait les poings fermés et le regard dur.

"Bah vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ?" reprit-il avec provocation.

Le brun secoua la tête à la négative, puis finit par soupirer avant de répondre :

"Malia, c'est ça ?" Sa voix était plus calme mais intransigeante. Il leva les yeux vers l'étage et les replongea dans ceux de Stiles, un air froid calqué sur son visage.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre et s'empourpra.

"C'est pas tes affaires."

"Non t'as raison." répondit Derek simplement. "Donc contente-toi juste de prendre ça." dit-il simplement en montrant les pains italiens du doigt. Puis il tourna les talons pour retourner à ses bannetons.

Stiles sentit un sentiment désagréable courir dans ses veines. Un mélange de colère et de honte. Il sentait un poids violemment oppresser sa poitrine, une sensation lourde et douloureuse causée par ce mec insupportable. Il fixa le dos de Derek quelques secondes, puis les pains devant lui. Ça le démangeait tellement de les prendre et de les envoyer voler à travers la pièce.

Putain.

Il attrapa la grille et alla dans la boutique d'un pas pressé. Il ne savait même pas combien vendre ces putains de pains italiens de mes deux.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Lorsque Noah revint à la boulangerie, peu avant la fermeture, il perçut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Stiles était silencieux et tirait clairement la tronche, alors que Derek avait l'air de fuir son regard.

Lorsque ce dernier rentra chez lui, Noah se dirigea directement dans la boutique. Il croisa les bras et fixa son fils d'un air interrogateur. Stiles le regarda et détourna les yeux, continuant de ranger les produits, l'air de rien. Puis, sentant que son père n'allait pas le lâcher, il soupira et le fixa à nouveau, hésitant.

"Quoi ?" souffla-t-il, ayant encore l'espoir d'échapper à une quelconque conversation qui allait tourner autour de Derek Hale.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda son père en haussant un sourcil, impatient.

Stiles expira bruyamment.

"Oui, je voulais t'en parler ce soir de toute façon." reprit-il comme si c'était quelque chose de grave. Très grave. "Écoute, ça ne fonctionnera pas avec Derek, je veux qu'on le vire."

Son père écarquilla les yeux et continua de le scruter. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir sans donner de claires explications à toute cette histoire.

"Il m'a traité comme un chien aujourd'hui, et je suis sérieux. Je ne veux plus le voir." continua Stiles visiblement excédé.

"Très bien. Peux-tu au moins me dire pourquoi ?" demanda Noah calmement.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de reprendre.

"Comment ça pourquoi ? Je viens de te le dire, il m'a vraiment mal parlé. Je te jure que t'aurais pas supporté un quart de ce que j'ai enduré." continua Stiles rapidement.

"Pas ça." grogna le quinquagénaire en grimaçant. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a mal parlé ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ?"

Stiles gonfla les joues, agacé.

"Il m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de préparer de nouveaux pains ?" demanda Stiles, en changeant presque de sujet.

Noah passa un geste las sur sa nuque.

"Oui c'est vrai, et j'avoue avoir oublié de t'en parler hier soir. L'idée était juste de faire un essai pour aujourd'hui et ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête." déclara-t-il, fatigué.

Stiles le regarda, contrarié, et s'adoucit aussitôt.

"OK. Parce que bon, j'aurais bien aimé être au courant tu vois. C'est moi qui les vends ces produits, et si je ne sais même pas qu'ils existent alors v-"

"Stiles, je sais très bien." coupa son père avec calme. "Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment un malentendu et ça n'arrivera plus."

Le châtain hocha doucement la tête.

"OK."

"Et donc ?" continua Noah, d'un air suspicieux. "C'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé et que lui aussi… ?" supposa-t-il, hésitant.

Stiles souffla bruyamment et s'adossa contre le comptoir. Il fixa le bocal à bonbons à côté de lui et se gratta la nuque, un tic qu'il avait justement hérité de son père.

"Oui, enfin non… En partie…" grommela-t-il. "Malia est passée." reprit-il en regardant son père d'un ton ennuyé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Noah haussa les sourcils, l'encourageant à continuer. "Et… J'ai peut-être... fermé la boutique juste dix minutes pour monter avec elle." déclara-t-il, peu fier, en pinçant ses lèvres.

"Tu as quoi ?!" demanda Noah, consterné.

"Allez papa, c'était juste dix minutes." marmonna-t-il en levant sa main comme si ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Et ça ne l'était pas, pas vrai ?

"Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux Stiles." soupira son père en frottant le dessus de son sourcil.

"Et alors ! Quand bien même, c'est à toi de me faire la morale, pas à monsieur muscles."

"OK. OK. Calme-toi." reprit son père en levant sa main à son tour. "Bon sang !" s'exclama-t-il, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres en imaginant la scène.

Il croisa le regard adorable de son fils qui papillonnait des yeux d'un air faussement naïf et son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il voyait son père se retenir de sourire davantage.

"Bon. Je vois." soupira Noah, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse…" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. "Mais je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui dois des excuses à Derek." reprit-il avec sérieux.

Le châtain allait s'exprimer mais son père le fit taire d'un geste ferme de la main.

"Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Stiles, tu n'as plus quatorze ans. J'en parlerai à Derek, mais tu dois vraiment le considérer mieux que ça."

Stiles soupira.

"Très bien." murmura-t-il, capitulant, parce que son père était tellement génial qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas débattre plus longtemps avec lui.

"Et dorénavant, plus de _pause-Malia_ à l'étage." s'exclama-t-il, mal à l'aise, alors que Stiles levait les yeux au ciel face au nom donné à la chose.

Il hocha la tête et sourit à son père, reconnaissant qu'il soit toujours si bienveillant à son égard. Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait nerveux. Il n'arrêtait de penser au fait qu'il allait devoir continuer de travailler avec le brun qu'il ne supportait pas.

.

À suivre…

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

L'ambiance à la boulangerie était un peu électrique. Noah faisait tout pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Il finissait par se demander si Stiles et Derek allaient pouvoir un jour s'entendre. Même lui commençait à en douter. Aussi décevant que cela pouvait être, Noah savait qu'il devait envisager le pire, envisager que les choses ne pourraient pas durer ainsi...

"Hm, pourquoi les pains boulots sont plus grands ?" demanda Stiles en les fixant l'air dubitatif.

Il s'appuya sur l'armoire en métal et jeta un œil à Derek qu'il savait pourtant coupable. Ce dernier, qui versait de la farine dans la machine à pétrin, se décolla de l'immense batteur pour lui jeter un regard circonspect. Il lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas des pains.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Noah qui tressait des ficelles sur la grande table de travail en inox, non loin de là.

"Noah, est-ce que ce sont des vingt centimètres que vous faites ?"

Ce dernier hocha la tête, continuant son tressage d'un geste habile.

"Oui, tu les as fait plus grands ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Derek acquiesça.

"Ce sont des trente. Je suis désolé." répondit-il embarrassé. "L'habitude. Je n'avais pas saisi que vous les faisiez plus courts."

Noah haussa les épaules et grimaça légèrement.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une fournée."

"Deux en fait." coupa Stiles rapidement.

Derek le fusilla du regard et Stiles étira un petit sourire suffisant.

Noah leva les yeux au ciel.

"Peu importe." déclara ce dernier simplement.

"Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" demanda Stiles en fixant toujours le jeune brun face à lui. Il jubilait intérieurement de voir que monsieur parfait s'était planté.

Derek croisa ses bras contre son torse et lui lança un regard relativement méprisant.

"Vends-les au même prix, ce n'est pas très grave, tant pis." répondit Noah, pas le moins du monde perturbé par dix centimètres en trop sur une trentaine de pains.

"Bah voyons." murmura Stiles à voix basse.

Derek et lui échangèrent un regard froid et le châtain soupira doucement, roulant des yeux. Il attrapa une des grilles et se dirigea vers la boutique en vue de disposer les pains. Au moins, maintenant, le brun ne l'insultait plus et se contentait juste de lui envoyer des regards glacés.

Stiles savait que son père avait parlé à Derek depuis leur dernière altercation et il fallait croire que la discussion avait dû porter ses fruits. Le brun n'était pas spécialement plus aimable avec lui, mais au moins, il ne lui répondait plus, et c'était déjà un grand pas.

Stiles termina d'installer ses pains quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone d'un geste rapide, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un texto de Scott.

_De Scott McCall :_

" _Yo ! Toujours OK pour ce soir ? Tu viens à quelle h ? Pizza au programme… Hm, et faut que je te parle d'un truc…"_

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Ça sentait la discussion autour d'Allison à plein nez. Scott était totalement dévoué à cette fille. Avant qu'il ne sorte avec, Stiles l'avait écouté pendant des heures dire à quel point la jeune femme était inaccessible pour lui et qu'il n'osait pas lui parler. Ensuite, pendant la période où il était sorti avec, Stiles n'avait pas arrêté d'entendre son ami en vanter les louanges, lui dire en long, en large et en travers à quel point la brunette était parfaite. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, Scott déprimait et se languissait de la voir. Bref, Stiles bouffait constamment du Allison. Mais s'il devait être honnête, même s'il en avait parfois marre que leurs conversations tournent souvent autour d'elle, il était content que son ami se confie à lui.

Il tapota rapidement sur son portable pour répondre.

_À Scott McCall :_

" _Salut, bien sûr que ça tient tjs. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te raconter. Mon nouveau collègue me rend cinglé alors pense à prendre des bières parce que j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de décompresser. Vers 19h30. À toute ma biche."_

Stiles s'apprêta à ranger son téléphone quand il vibra à nouveau.

_De Scott McCall :_

" _Lol."_

Il esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Scott et son éloquence, c'était quelque chose.

La journée se passa assez rapidement, et Stiles n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'elle se termine pour retrouver son ami. Il passait en général la plupart de ses vendredi soir avec Scott -ou avec Malia si ce dernier ne pouvait pas. Les soirées ne duraient jamais très longtemps car Stiles travaillait tôt chaque samedi matin, mais il avait vingt ans et il était hors de question qu'à son âge, il reste chez lui le vendredi soir.

Lorsque 19h sonna, Stiles avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il était enthousiaste et excité au possible à l'idée de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il ferma la boutique et s'enfonça telle une tornade dans l'atelier où son père et Derek finissaient les préparations du lendemain et le nettoyage.

"'Pa, je vais chez Scotty, tu peux me mettre de côté quelques viennoiseries pour embarquer ?"

Noah esquissa un sourire et désigna du menton le sachet posé sur une table devant lui.

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Mon Dieu tu es parfait !" s'écria-t-il admiratif avant de se précipiter sur le sachet et de l'attraper d'un geste brusque. Il enroula son bras autour du cou de son père et l'étreignit rapidement.

"Passe le bonjour à Scott et Melissa." souffla le boulanger en tapotant le dos de son fils qui le serrait comme un fou furieux.

Derek, qui nettoyait son plan de travail à quelques mètres de là, leur jeta un regard à la dérobée, observant silencieusement la scène.

Stiles se recula, fixa son père dans les yeux et posa sa main libre sur le torse recouvert d'une blouse blanche.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas toi-même ?" demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire fourbe.

Son père le repoussa et leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quelques années, Stiles et Scott s'étaient fourrés dans la tête de mettre leurs deux parents célibataires ensembles. Et même si Noah reconnaissait que Mélissa était une belle femme ayant tout pour plaire, il n'était pas sûr qu'il y avait une suite à donner à cela.

"Ça suffit veux-tu. File avant que je ne te demande de nous aider à finir de nettoyer."

Stiles grimaça, horrifié par cette perspective, et secoua la tête rapidement.

"Je ne suis déjà plus là !" déclara-t-il avec rapidité en levant ses mains en l'air, dont l'une tenait toujours le sachet de viennoiseries.

Il ricana et tourna les talons, se précipitant vers la sortie. À quelques enjambées de la porte, il se stoppa net et se retourna, regardant à nouveau son père et Derek qui avaient repris leurs tâches. Il sembla hésiter un instant et déclara à l'attention du brun :

"Bonne soirée Derek."

Ce dernier releva la tête et le fixa quelques secondes, interdit. Il hocha la tête d'un geste simple.

"Bonne soirée." déclara-t-il à son tour, ne cessant de fixer le châtain qui finit par détourner les yeux et sortir.

Noah esquissa un sourire satisfait. Après tout, il y avait peut-être encore un fin espoir que ces deux-là finissent par s'entendre.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Stiles s'affala dans le canapé avec nonchalance. Il attrapa le paquet de Doritos et en enfourna plusieurs dans sa bouche, faisant tomber quelques miettes sur le haut de son sweat à capuche sans en être perturbé le moins du monde.

"Je ne sais pas, t'as qu'à lui proposer de boire un verre à nouveau et tu verras bien." soupira-t-il, la bouche un peu pleine, avant de lécher le bout de ses doigts pleins de poudre orangée au goût fromage.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

"Si je fais ça, elle va croire que je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'elle." soupira-t-il, contrarié.

Stiles plissa les yeux et le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

"Scott, mec. Tu ne peux pas te détacher d'elle."

Le brun soupira avec désolation.

"Je sais, mais ça, elle ne doit pas le savoir."

"Et tu veux lui faire comprendre que tu veux ressortir avec elle, mais en même temps qu'elle ne voit pas que tu en es toujours attaché ?" déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

Scott se prit la tête entre ses mains.

"Hm, faut juste que j'arrive à faire en sorte que ça vienne d'elle. Qu'elle veuille à nouveau être avec moi tu comprends ?"

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et fit une moue perplexe avant d'enfoncer à nouveau sa main dans le sachet de Doritos. Il attrapa un des petits triangles et l'engouffra entier dans sa bouche.

"Tu dois m'aider." soupira Scott. Il avait l'air au bout de sa vie. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Stiles qui se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Sincèrement mec. Tu me demandes, à moi, de t'aider à comprendre et manipuler le cerveau d'une fille ? Non mais tu m'as vu ? Je suis la dernière personne sur cette Terre à réussir à les saisir."

Scott fit une mine toute triste et Stiles soupira profondément.

"Bon, peut-être que je suis l'avant dernière personne, après toi." grimaça-t-il d'un air compatissant. "Je te dirais juste de l'inviter à sortir. Propose-lui de faire quelque chose. Si elle revoit ta frimousse, elle ne pourra que craquer." continua-t-il. Il espérait toutefois que ça marcherait.

Scott avait maintenant un vrai regard de chien battu.

Stiles se gratta l'arrière de la tête, d'un geste vif, puis reprit :

"Et tu sais, ce texto qu'elle t'a envoyé, je suis sûr que c'était un prétexte pour te reparler." déclara-t-il comme s'il lui faisait une confidence.

Scott écarquilla les yeux en grand alors qu'il se redressait sur son siège.

"Vraiment ? Tu crois ?"

"Ouaaaais, bien sûûûr !" s'exclama Stiles avec une certitude exagérée. "Je veux dire, t'indiquer qu'elle doit te rendre ton vieux CD de Pearl Jam... Qui fait ça ? Non clairement, c'est juste un prétexte." continua-t-il en hochant la tête pour affirmer ses propos. "Elle veut te revoir." termina-t-il en souriant avant de dévorer une nouvelle poignée de chips orangées.

Scott se mit à sourire aussitôt et Stiles le regarda d'un air doucereux. Il savait que c'était mal de donner d'éventuels faux espoirs au brun, mais il voulait vraiment lui remonter le moral. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'Allison avait aussi envie de se remettre avec Scott, ou que ce dernier passerait vite à autre chose.

Le brun tendit le bras et Stiles lui passa le paquet de Doritos. Scott en grignota à son tour avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé, le plastique contre sa poitrine.

"Hm, et toi alors ?" murmura-t-il incertain. "T'as dit que tu voulais tuer ton nouveau collègue, c'est ça ?"

Il lui lança un regard étonné et Stiles lâcha bruyamment un râle de dégoût.

"Mon Dieu, ce mec. Sincèrement, un Harris en puissance." déclara-t-il, comme si cela voulait tout dire.

Scott fit une mine dégoûtée.

"Sérieux ? Pourquoi ton père l'a pris ?" demanda-t-il étonné.

"Mon père l'adore." continua Stiles, horrifié face à ses propres propos. "Il le trouve parfait." continua-t-il d'un ton totalement aigri et un poil jaloux.

"Oh." répondit seulement Scott, toujours un peu surpris par ces révélations.

"Ce mec est super désagréable. Il a l'air jamais content. Je pense qu'il fait partie de cette catégorie de gens dénuée de tout sentiment humain. Et en plus de ça, il a zéro amabilité. Le genre à te faire la morale alors qu'il n'est là que depuis une semaine, tu vois ?" grogna-t-il en triturant le cordon de sweat.

Scott l'écoutait sagement. Il fit mine de réfléchir et répondit :

"Étrange qu'avec ton père ça se passe bien." murmura-t-il, soulevant le point sensible du problème.

"Il travaille bien, soi-disant." continua Stiles comme s'il fallait en douter. "Et comme mon père est plutôt quelqu'un de posé, forcément, bosser avec un mur qui ne sait pas aligner deux mots, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça." expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

"En gros, t'es déçu parce que le feeling ne passe pas avec lui ?" demanda Scott.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris et regarda son ami en clignant longuement des paupières.

"Non. Enfin, peut-être." lâcha-t-il abruptement. "Mais je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser de vouloir bosser avec quelqu'un avec qui je m'entendrais bien." grogna-t-il, agacé.

Il tendit sa main vers Scott et la plia plusieurs fois rapidement, lui faisant signe de filer le paquet de Doritos. Il la laissa suspendue, paume vers le haut, attendant patiemment. Le brun se décolla du dossier et se pencha vers lui pour verser quelques chips dans le creux de sa main.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, regarda sa paume qui contenait trois pauvres chips triangulaires et regarda à nouveau Scott d'un air désabusé.

"Sérieusement ?" grogna-t-il.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche d'un geste rapide pour en enfourner le contenu puis la tendit à nouveau pour arracher le paquet des mains de Scott. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé et posa le sachet sur lui.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa canette de Coca posée sur la table basse pour en boire une gorgée.

"Vous êtes peut-être partis du mauvais pied." finit par dire Scott simplement, revenant au sujet de la conversation. "Regarde, tu ne pouvais pas voir Jackson avant, et finalement, ça passe." grimaça-t-il, pas tout à fait sûr que cet exemple aiderait vraiment.

"C'est pas pareil." grogna Stiles en balayant l'air d'un geste rapide de la main pour appuyer ses dires. "Jackson se comportait certes comme un connard, mais sa présence ne m'a jamais horripilée en tant que telle."

"Sa présence ? Tu veux dire que juste le fait qu'il existe t'énerve ?" demanda Scott, incertain.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non évidemment… Mais, je ne sais pas. Je suis super mal à l'aise quand il est dans la même pièce que moi." Il repensa au regard que Derek posait sur lui et cela lui glaça le sang. "Non, rien que de voir, ou de sentir ce mec à côté de moi, je me sens nerveux. C'est comme si c'était épidermique. Dès qu'il est là, je me sens stressé et je perds totalement mon sang froid." déclara-t-il comme si tout était la faute de ce satané boulanger.

"Oh." déclara Scott, paraissant avoir compris quelque chose de très important soudainement.

"Quoi 'oh' ?" demanda Stiles, surpris par sa réaction. Il plongea son regard whisky dans celui chocolat à ses côtés.

Scott haussa les épaules et pencha légèrement la tête.

"Hm… Rien." commença-t-il lentement, l'air de rien. "Mais la dernière fois que tu parlais de quelqu'un comme ça, c'était de Malia."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, se redressant d'un bond sur son siège.

"Quoi ?! Hein ?! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Ça n'a absolument rien à voir." s'emballa-t-il rapidement, totalement choqué par les propos de son ami. "Scott, désolé, mais vraiment là, tu fabules complètement. Ce n'est pas DU TOUT ce que je voulais dire." continua-t-il offusqué. "Juste, rien à voir, OK ?!" se sentit-il obligé de clarifier une dernière fois.

"OK, désolé." répondit simplement Scott, puis il se gratta la tête, gêné. Il y eut quelques secondes de vide et le brun s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et se tourna pour regarder à nouveau Stiles, mal à l'aise.

Le châtain le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, voyant bien que son ami hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

"Je… Hm. Laisse-tomber." murmura Scott un peu trop sérieusement et il regarda droit devant lui.

Stiles plissa les yeux, étonné du comportement soudainement fermé de son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Scott baissa les yeux, regardant ses doigts qu'il triturait et soupira doucement.

"Faut que je te parle de quelque chose mec, et, je crois que ça ne va pas trop te plaire." déclara-t-il en le regarda à nouveau, une lueur embarrassée dans le regard.

"Oh." répondit Stiles toujours un peu surpris. Il déglutit alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien soudainement provoquer cette tension entre eux.

Scott se gratta à nouveau la tête, ne sachant visiblement pas par quel bout commencer.

"C'est le truc dont tu voulais me parler c'est ça ? Dans ton texto ?" demanda Stiles, faisant soudainement le lien avec les mots envoyés par son ami quelques heures plus tôt.

"Ouais." souffla Scott en lui jetant un regard un poil gêné.

"Wow. OK. Là, il va vraiment falloir que tu passes la seconde Scotty, parce que tu commences grave à me faire flipper." s'exclama Stiles alors que la nervosité de l'échange le gagnait.

"C'est à propos de Malia." déclara finalement Scott, toujours aussi incommodé par le sujet de conversation.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté.

"OK." répondit-il doucement, ne sachant pas trop ce que tout cela voulait dire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Scott se tourna vers lui légèrement et reprit d'une voix calme et peu assurée.

"Écoute, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça… Elle m'a envoyé un message hier soir, en disant que, peut-être, ce serait bien pour vous deux que tu passes un peu moins de temps avec moi. Histoire que vous puissiez vous voir plus, hein."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.

"Pardon ?" répondit-il, visiblement choqué. Puis il fronça les yeux à nouveau. "Attends, elle a quoi ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

"Elle veut juste passer plus de temps avec toi. Et c'est vrai que, peut-être, toi et moi on se voit beaucoup en comparaison." répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Je ne sais pas Stiles." répondit-il, gêné.

Mille et une pensées fusèrent dans la tête du châtain.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ?" demanda-t-il abruptement. Scott grimaça, embarrassé. "Scott !" tonna-t-il à nouveau. "Montre-moi ce putain de texto." aboya Stiles en haussant ses sourcils pour appuyer ses dires. Il tendit la main en vue de récupérer le téléphone.

"Non, écoute, c'est pas une bonne idée." murmura Scott. "De toute façon je l'ai supprimé." déclara-t-il rapidement.

Stiles fronça les yeux.

"Elle t'a demandé de passer moins passer de temps avec moi ?"

"Je crois que ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça qu'il faille l'interpréter…"

"J'y crois pas." soupira Stiles en se penchant en avant, posant ses avants-bras sur ses genoux alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Ça l'énervait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui en parlait pas directement ? Cette pensée l'agaça encore plus.

Scott n'osa rien dire pendant de longues secondes, le temps que Stiles avale l'information.

"Si tu veux qu'on se voit moins, je comprendrais." déclara-t-il soudainement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard choqué.

"Non Scott. Non. Je ne vais pas moins te voir parce que Malia l'a décidé. Tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas parler plus de ça et gâcher mon vendredi soir." déclara-t-il énervé. "Scott, je sais qu'au fond de toi, si tu m'en as parlé, c'est que toi aussi tu vois qu'il y'a un problème. Sinon tu aurais juste fait ce qu'elle voulait, et ça aurait été nul." continua-t-il attristé à l'idée de cette possibilité.

Scott soupira.

"Tu devrais parler avec elle, vraiment." déclara-t-il doucement. "Je suis désolé." se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

"T'as pas à l'être Scotty. Merci de me l'avoir dit." murmura-t-il simplement alors que sa gorge se nouait par la sensation du dépit qu'il ressentait.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Stiles pour arriver à se changer les idées, même si Malia restait toujours dans un coin de sa tête. Ils allumèrent la console et firent plusieurs parties de jeux vidéos. Les sourires et les éclats de rire revinrent au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Stiles profita de son vendredi soir comme il le faisait d'habitude et ce n'est que vers minuit, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, que son moral retomba doucement dans ses chaussettes. Malia lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'ils se voient ce week-end, mais il était trop fatigué et énervé pour y répondre à une heure si tardive. Il éteignit son portable et se mit au lit, ne sachant pas encore comment il affronterait tout cela.

.

À suivre...

.


	5. Chapter 5

Samedi matin, lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, un mal de tête fort et lancinant le tiraillait. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait des percussions dans sa boîte crânienne, dans un tintamarre assourdissant. Il se leva dans la douleur et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau chaude de la douche. D'un geste maladroit, il ouvrit le meuble à pharmacie accroché au mur et sortit une boîte d'aspirine pour mettre une pilule dans sa bouche. Il pencha sa tête sous le robinet et but un peu d'eau fraîche pour faire passer le cachet. Il retira son T-shirt et son short de nuit puis se glissa sous la douche en soupirant. La journée allait être longue.

Pendant que l'eau détendait ses muscles et que son esprit embrumé commençait à se réveiller doucement, il pensait à Malia. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait contacté Scott plutôt que de lui dire les choses en face. Il devait absolument la voir ce week-end, mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Cette idée le fatiguait d'avance.

Après avoir fini sa toilette, il s'habilla et descendit tel un zombie au rez-de-chaussée. Son père et Derek étaient, comme à leur habitude, dans l'atelier. Les deux hommes commençaient très tôt, entre 5h et 5h30 en fonction des journées. Stiles ne pourrait jamais se faire à un rythme de vie pareille et ça tombait bien, car il n'était pas à leur place. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense cuisine, son père et le brun étaient en train de travailler en discutant calmement. Visiblement, il y avait au moins certaines personnes en forme aujourd'hui.

"Bonjour Stiles. Bien dormi ?" déclara Noah, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant son fils se joindre à eux.

Stiles leva son regard cerné vers lui et hocha simplement la tête.

Noah grimaça légèrement.

"Et bien, on ne dirait pas." souffla-t-il mi-amusé mi-moqueur, puis il se tourna vers Derek pour lui envoyer un regard complice.

Stiles traîna la patte jusqu'à la grille de viennoiseries et attrapa un croissant qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il soudainement plus inquiet. "Tu as trop bu hier ?" demanda-t-il d'un air presque réprobateur.

"Nomph." grogna le châtain, la viennoiserie toujours enfournée dans sa bouche. Il croqua dedans et mâcha un peu.

"Tu es malade alors ?" s'enquit Noah pas plus rassuré.

"Non je ne suis pas malade, ça va, je suis juste fatigué... j'ai très mal dormi." marmonna Stiles en détournant le regard.

Son père fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui, inquiet.

"Tu as encore fait des cauchemars ?" demanda-t-il avec préoccupation.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang que son père pouvait être mère-poule parfois, c'était autant adorable que fatigant. Il lança un regard gêné vers Derek. Il n'avait clairement pas envie que le brun apprenne toute sa vie, et surtout ce genre de détails embarrassants...

"Non, écoute ça va, vraiment. J'ai juste super mal à la tête ce matin." Il se força à sourire mais ne trompa personne dans la pièce. Il attrapa la grille et avança d'un pas las jusqu'à la boutique pour commencer son installation.

Noah et Derek échangèrent un regard interloqué.

"Je vais l'aider." déclara simplement Derek, puis il lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire pour récupérer des bannettes de pain et les amener dans la boutique.

Stiles installait les viennoiseries quand il vit le brun arriver avec tout un charriot des produits cuits depuis l'aube. Il hocha la tête doucement pour le remercier du coup de main. À la dérobée, Derek posa son regard sur le visage du jeune homme. Il était clairement fatigué, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Son teint était cireux, ses traits tirés et ses yeux, tout petits, peinaient à rester ouverts.

Stiles ne dit rien et continua d'installer la boutique de manière lente et mécanique. Malgré les 1 gramme d'aspirine englouti, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau. Il se rappelait avoir fait une série de micro réveils durant la nuit, son sommeil totalement perturbé par ses inquiétudes.

La matinée se déroula pourtant rapidement, parce que c'était samedi et que la boulangerie était bondée. La boutique était située non loin de la place du marché et les gens allaient récupérer du pain juste après avoir acheté leurs fruits et légumes. Pendant plus de trois heures d'affilés, il y avait la queue dans la boutique. Stiles ne chôma pas et malgré sa fatigue, ses membres s'agitaient de manière précise et efficace.

Derek et Noah s'étaient donnés le mot pour venir apporter les produits en boutique, laissant la possibilité à Stiles de ne se concentrer que sur les ventes et les placements.

"Avec ceci Mme Bateson ?" demanda le vendeur, un sourire radieux posé sur son visage pourtant cerné.

"Ce sera tout mon garçon." répondit la vieille dame avec un regard doux.

"Je vous mets un pain de maïs cadeau pour Charles, je sais à quel point il adore ça. Vous lui souhaiterez un bon rétablissement de notre part. J'espère qu'il se remettra vite."

Mme Bateson esquissa un sourire ravi et hocha la tête.

Derek détacha la grille derrière Stiles et passa derrière lui, le frôlant pour venir déposer les pains dans les paniers prévus à cet effet. Il jeta un regard en biais au jeune homme, l'observant à la dérobée. Il était totalement professionnel et son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il enchaînait les clients avec rapidité, avec une bonne humeur à tout rompre malgré sa fatigue apparente. La porte ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer pour laisser entrer et sortir les clients qui se succédaient. Le samedi était clairement le jour le plus prolifique de la boulangerie. Derek vida la grille entièrement et lança quelques coups d'œil au jeune homme dont les bras s'activaient avec précision. Malgré l'empressement de ses gestes, Stiles restait doux face aux clients et ne les pressait pas - même quand certains prenaient un temps fou pour se décider. Derek repassa derrière Stiles pour retourner dans l'arrière-boutique et celui-ci s'avança naturellement contre la caisse enregistreuse pour le laisser passer.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda doucement le brun, à quelque pas de lui.

Stiles se retourna et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le brun le fixait avec sérieux.

Leurs prunelles s'entrechoquèrent quelques secondes et Stiles hocha simplement la tête.

"Tu peux ramener des traditions s'il te plaît ? Il n'y en a presque plus." déclara-t-il simplement. Derek acquiesça rapidement et Stiles reporta son attention vers le prochain client qui louchait sur les différents pains, ne sachant visiblement quoi choisir.

Stiles continua d'enchaîner le rythme soutenu pendant encore une demi-heure au moins avant que son père n'arrive. C'était le milieu de la matinée, il était bientôt 10h et la deuxième vague de clients "lève-tard" allait s'enchaîner jusqu'à la fermeture de 12h30.

"Va souffler un petit quart d'heure Stiles. Je vais te remplacer le temps de ta pause." déclara doucement son père, se plaçant à côté de lui et de la caisse. Il plaça sa main sur l'avant-bras de son fils et ce dernier hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire soulagé.

"Merci 'pa." souffla-t-il, puis il s'engouffra dans l'arrière-boutique pour s'adosser au mur et expira longuement.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et relut le texto envoyé par Malia la veille. Il y répondit tout aussi vite.

_À Malia Tate :_

" _Salut. On peut se voir aujourd'hui ? T'es disponible ce soir ?"_

Il se dirigea doucement vers les escaliers pour aller chez lui. Son téléphone ne mit que quelques minutes à vibrer, recevant une réponse de sa petite amie.

_De Malia Tate :_

" _Hello, ce soir c'est le dîner chez mes grands-parents, mais tu peux venir si tu veux ?"_

Stiles soupira.

_À Malia Tate :_

" _Je_ _préférerai_ _qu'on ne soit que tous les deux."_

_De Malia Tate :_

" _Ok :) Pour le déjeuner dans ce cas ? Mon père n'est pas là."_

_À Malia Tate :_

" _Ok. À tout à l'heure."_

_De Malia Tate :_

" _Bisous"_

_À Malia Tate :_

" _Bisou"_

Stiles remit le téléphone dans sa poche en soupirant. Il avait besoin de reprendre une aspirine, de boire un grand verre de jus de fruits et de soulager sa vessie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il avait reprit un peu de force, il descendit pour se remettre au travail.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula plus ou moins de la même manière, si bien que l'heure du déjeuner arriva très vite. Stiles resta même un quart d'heure supplémentaire pour les derniers clients retardataires qui le suppliaient de les laisser juste acheter une baguette avant la fermeture. Le châtain ne s'en formalisa pas, parce que c'était bien souvent comme ça le samedi.

Il baissait le store du magasin quand son père et Derek entrèrent dans la boutique par la porte arrière. Ils s'étaient tous les deux changés, revêtant leurs habits du quotidien. Le jeune vendeur leur lança un regard interrogateur, ses prunelles s'attardant quelques secondes de trop sur Derek - parce que cela lui faisait bizarre de le voir habillé normalement.

"On s'est dit que ce serait bien de déjeuner ensemble à midi." commença Noah l'air de rien. "Il y a pas mal de petites choses dont on doit discuter, est-ce que tu viens ?" demanda-t-il doucement en haussant les sourcils. Et sa requête semblait plutôt être une suggestion appuyée.

Stiles hésita quelques instants et son regard oscilla rapidement entre son père et Derek. Derek dont le regard le perçait de toute part.

Voyant le doute dans l'attitude de son fils, Noah reprit :

"Ce sera l'occasion de parler un peu du bilan de la semaine, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il insistait.

"Euh ouais." souffla Stiles et il se gratta la nuque, gêné. "C'est que... Malia m'attend, j'avais prévu de déjeuner avec elle." continua-t-il un peu mal à l'aise. Une moue embarrassée étirait son visage.

Son père agita rapidement sa main devant lui, d'un geste décontracté.

"Tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'en avions pas parlé avant. Va voir Malia. Derek et moi pouvons parfaitement gérer ça à deux." déclara-t-il tranquillement. Le visage fatigué de son fils lui faisait vraiment pitié. Il espérait juste que Stiles ne serait pas fâché d'éventuelles décisions qu'ils prendraient.

Stiles hocha la tête doucement et les deux hommes tournèrent les talons. Il ferma définitivement la boutique, éteignit les lumières et monta récupérer les clés de sa Jeep.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à sa petite amie. Tout était confus dans sa tête - qui lui faisait d'ailleurs toujours un mal de chien. Il était claqué et voulait juste s'étaler à nouveau dans son lit pour y passer des heures, voire des jours entiers.

Il roula une dizaine de minutes avant de parquer sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison des Tate. Quand il frappa à la porte, Malia ouvrit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres bien dessinées. Elle était radieuse.

Stiles esquissa un faible sourire et la tension dans sa nuque s'évacua tout aussi vite. Elle était si jolie et paraissait si contente de le voir que cela lui donna du baume au cœur.

"Hey." souffla-t-il doucement, puis il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour, pressant ses lèvres doucement contre le sourire de la châtaine.

Malia lui attrapa la main et le tira à l'intérieur. Ça sentait divinement bon et Stiles avait l'estomac dans les talons. Malia n'était clairement pas la reine des fourneaux, mais elle avait préparé à manger et il trouva le geste d'autant plus adorable.

Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait être en conflit avec les gens qu'il aimait. Aussi, il ne voulait pas vider son sac d'emblée face à Malia, de but en blanc, sans y mettre un peu de forme. Il ne savait de toute façon pas comment aborder le sujet sans que cela ne risque de partir au quart de tour. Alors il se dit que prendre le temps était le mieux à faire et il avait sûrement raison.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Malia ne lâchait pas son sourire et c'était presque contagieux. La nourriture revigorante et la bonne humeur de sa petite amie eurent raison de lui et Stiles se sentit sourire à nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

"C'était vraiment super méga bon, Malia." affirma Stiles en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, le ventre archi plein, parce qu'il s'était resservit - deux fois.

Elle releva la tête, toute fière.

"La prochaine fois, ce sera toi que me préparera quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle, amusée.

"Si tu n'as pas peur de l'intoxication alimentaire." répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"OK. La cuisine ça peut être mon truc, si tu gères la vaisselle c'est un bon deal." continua-t-elle en regardant ses ongles où du vernis transparent était étalé.

"Deal." murmura Stiles et il lui caressa la joue d'un geste affectueux.

"Ça me va si lorsqu'on habitera ensemble je m'occuperai des estomacs et toi de la saleté."

Stiles haussa un sourcil, mi-amusé mi-décontenancé.

"Ouais… j'imagine." répondit-il simplement par automatisme.

Malia le regarda quelques instants et se mordit la lèvre. Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants et reprit avec un peu d'entrain.

"J'aimerais qu'on habite ensemble." souffla-t-elle, puis elle esquissa un sourire gêné. Parce que clairement, ce n'était pas non plus le genre de trucs fleur bleue qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, ses paupières se refermant avec rapidité plusieurs fois sous le coup de la surprise.

"Euh, quoi ?" bafouilla-t-il, totalement décontenancé. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

Il y eut un petit blanc. Malia attendit quelques instants que Stiles réagisse différemment, dise autre chose, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle baissa la tête, un peu gênée et déçue.

"J'ai l'impression que je te demande un truc horrible." répondit-elle.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Non, c'est pas ça, mais…" Il soupira longuement. "Si je dois être très honnête avec toi, ça me semble précipité."

Elle fronça les sourcils, son joli visage se ferma doucement mais sûrement.

"Pourquoi ?"

Stiles sembla dérouté. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

"Je sais pas... Toi, moi... habiter ensemble, tous les deux… C'est pas vraiment fait pour nous." déclara-t-il sans même y penser sérieusement.

"Pour nous ?" reprit-elle. "Pour toi ou pour moi ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils percutant qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce coup-là.

"Je voudrais qu'on se voit plus." déclara doucement Malia.

"Oui, ça j'ai cru comprendre." répondit-il un peu froidement. C'était le moment a priori de mettre cette chose sur le tapis, puisque de toute façon la conversation prenait cette mauvaise tangente.

Le jeune femme le fixa doucement et souffla. Elle savait que Stiles savait. Elle reprit d'une voix qu'elle voulait maîtrisée.

"Sitles, on ne se voit qu'une seule fois par semaine, et tu vois Scott plus que ça."

"Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il est mal en ce moment et je sais qu'il a besoin de passer du temps avec moi. Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? T'as dit quoi à Scott ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors que ses mains venaient se fourrer dans les poches de son sweat à capuche.

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas." répondit-elle simplement. "Quand je te dis que je veux passer du temps avec toi, tu dis oui et regarde..." Elle haussa les épaules d'un geste blasé.

Il soupira.

"OK, je ferai des efforts, mais Scott..."

"Mais arrête avec Scott !" s'exclama-t-elle un peu abruptement, avant de reprendre plus mesurée. "Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas Scott le problème ?"

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et cligna à nouveau des yeux rapidement. Malia continua.

"C'est toi et moi. Tu ne vois pas que moi aussi je suis mal en ce moment et que j'ai également besoin de passer du temps avec mon petit ami ?" Stiles la fixa silencieusement. "On est ensemble depuis deux ans. Deux ans. On se voyait tous les jours au lycée et maintenant on ne se voit qu'une fois par semaine." Son regard se fit accusateur et désolé. "Pourquoi ça te suffit ?" demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Stiles resta bouche bée.

"Je…" il regarda l'assiette vide devant lui. Depuis quand les choses devaient évoluer entre eux ? Pour lui, les choses semblaient bien ainsi. Et cette pensée l'interpella soudainement.

Malia déglutit et continua de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

"Je suis étudiante, et toi tu travailles maintenant. Les couples de notre âge songent à aménager ensemble, ... et moi, je bataille pour te voir plus de quatre fois dans le mois." Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa serviette et sa voix s'enrouait. "Je comprends pas..."

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Stiles se sentit comme la dernière des merdes.

"Je, j'n'y avais pas pensé." Il lui lança un regard désolé et elle tenta de ravaler dignement ses larmes. "Je suis désolé Malia, ne pleure pas." gémit-il. Il se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant fort.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se recula, reniflant discrètement et essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rapide.

"Tu ne veux pas passer de temps avec moi et je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu le veuilles." déclara-t-elle simplement. Elle haussa les épaules, presque résignée. "Je n'ai pas envie de courir après quelqu'un. Ça ne devrait pas être ça une relation, surtout pas après deux ans."

Stiles était assommé et pour la première fois, les mots de Malia trouvèrent écho en lui. Il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de passer plus de temps avec elle ? Il l'aimait et il appréciait bel et bien les moments où ils étaient à deux. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas autant amoureux qu'il l'avait imaginé... Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle l'aimait... Cette pensée lui serra la gorge.

Il serra davantage Malia contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Vers 15h30, quand Stiles revint à la boulangerie en vue d'affronter l'après-midi, il était bien plus réveillé que durant la matinée, mais il n'avait certainement pas plus le moral.

Il retrouva son père et Derek qui venaient probablement de se remettre dans l'atelier une petite demi-heure auparavant. Ils préparaient de nouvelles fournées de pains en tout genre pour l'après-midi qui serait - si tout allait bien - prolifique.

"Comment va Malia ?" demanda joyeusement Noah en voyant son fils de retour parmi eux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux légèrement.

"Euh oui, elle va bien." répondit-il rapidement. "Et vous, est-ce que tout est OK ?" demanda-t-il par curiosité.

Derek ne répondit pas et Noah hocha la tête.

Stiles embarqua les fournées de baguettes et alla dans la boutique pour approvisionner les étals avant la réouverture de 16h.

Noah ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il voulait un peu débriefer de son déjeuner avec son fils afin de le tenir au courant des éventuelles évolutions de la boulangerie.

"Fiston, tu peux t'arrêter deux minutes pour que l'on discute ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Stiles le fixa, étonné, et délaissa quelques instants son étal pour venir se placer devant son père.

"Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il mécaniquement, croisant les bras contre son torse. Il avait la tête complètement ailleurs.

"Écoute, ça fait une semaine que Derek est là maintenant. Nous avions convenu que c'était une période d'essai et que l'on déciderait… et bien, des choses aujourd'hui." expliqua-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Stiles le fixait sans rien dire. Il hocha simplement la tête, attendant que son père continue ses explications.

"Bien. Donc, Derek n'est pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de s'engager tout de suite et je t'avoue que je ne le suis pas forcément non plus. Enfin, pas par rapport à son travail non, plutôt de voir... hm, si tout le monde se plaît ici, tu comprends ?"

Stiles hocha la tête à nouveau. Un peu qu'il comprenait.

"Bref, nous nous sommes dit que prolonger la période d'essai d'une semaine supplémentaire ne ferait de mal à personne, histoire de voir comment cela évolue avant de prendre des décisions, disons, plus définitives. Est-ce que ça te conviendrait ?"

"Hm hm." acquiesça Stiles. À vrai dire, Derek était le dernier de ses soucis en cet instant.

"On envisage aussi une nouvelle répartition de nos horaires. Tu sais que si on voulait embaucher un nouveau boulanger, c'était justement pour que je puisse ralentir la cadence."

"Oui papa." répondit Stiles soudainement davantage intéressé. Le deal de base était en effet que son père fasse moins d'heures suite à ce recrutement. Noah bossait quasiment de 5h à 19h, cinq jours par semaine, et c'était vraiment beaucoup trop.

"Très bien. Je pensais donc prendre mon jeudi, qui est une journée assez calme. Derek pourrait tenir la boutique avec toi ce jour-là. Quant à lui, il pourrait ne pas travailler le mardi qui est assez tranquille également. Comme ça, nous pourrions tous les deux avoir des semaines raisonnables."

Stiles hocha rapidement la tête.

"On peut faire un essai cette semaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Noah. On aurait dit qu'il marchait sur des œufs à chaque fois qu'il parlait à son fils.

"Oui, OK. Très bien." murmura rapidement Stiles.

La perspective de se retrouver seul une journée par semaine avec Derek le crispa, mais il passa au-dessus tout aussi vite. Il était épuisé et ne se sentait pas bien. L'après-midi allait être difficile et il ne tiendrait qu'en pensait à son lit qui l'attendrait à 19h tapantes.

.

À suivre...

.


	6. Chapter 6

Le dimanche fut difficile à affronter pour Stiles. Il se leva tard. Très tard. Il n'avait pas le moral suite à sa journée d'hier mais son mal de crâne s'était évanoui dans la nuit, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

La tête dans le coaltar, il se sortit du lit vers les coups de 14h pour aller dans la cuisine se prendre un petit déjeuner copieux. Son père lui avait mis quelques viennoiseries, morceaux de bacons et œufs frits de côté dans une assiette. L'homme avait également laissé une note sur la table indiquant que, comme la "Belle au bois dormant" n'était toujours pas réveillée, il était parti seul à Walmart en vue de faire des courses pour remplir leur frigo.

Stiles esquissa un sourire face au surnom attribué par son père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait passé son samedi soir dans son lit à se morfondre sur sa vie sentimentale qui partait en cacahuètes comme le ferait une adolescente de 14 ans.

Son téléphone vibra et il reçut un message de Scott lui proposant de sortir ce soir. Le jeune étudiant vétérinaire savait que son ami ne travaillait jamais le lundi et il n'était pas rare que le dimanche soir leur soit réservé.

_De Scott McCall :_

" _Salut, ça te dit de faire un truc ce soir ?"_

_À Scott McCall :_

" _Yo ! Ouais ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?"_

Stiles avait besoin de se changer les idées, et voir son ami lui ferait du plus grand bien. Il était même prêt à passer la soirée à entendre parler d'Allison en boucle. Attendez... c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps.

_De Scott McCall :_

" _Cinéma ? Le dernier Tarantino mec ! Il faut qu'on voie ça."_

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et tapa avec rapidité sur son clavier de téléphone.

_À Scott McCall :_

"Monsieur, vous avez commencé par éveiller ma curiosité, mais là vous captez toute mon attention." _(nda: réplique de Léonardo DiCaprio dans le film Django unchained)_

_De Scott McCall :_

" _Lol. Séance à 20h40, c'est bon Léo ?"_

_À Scott McCall :_

" _Total OK, à toute Scotty."_

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, Stiles fila prendre sa douche. Il faisait la vaisselle quand son père arriva, les bras chargés de courses et l'aida aussitôt à tout ranger.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à deux, à parler et regarder la télévision. Stiles s'éclipsa quelque temps dans sa chambre pour faire plusieurs parties de jeux vidéos et la journée défila ainsi à grande vitesse.

À 19h, il mangea avec son père qui avait préparé deux biftecks et une purée maison à vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien fiston ? Tu as eu l'air patraque tout le week-end." demanda Noah, concerné, alors qu'il empilait leurs deux assiettes pour aller les déposer dans l'évier.

"Ouais tout va bien, vraiment. J'ai récupéré mon sommeil en dormant comme un loir ce matin." répondit Stiles en se levant de sa chaise pour aider à débarrasser la table.

"Rien qui ne te tracasse spécialement donc ?" insista son père prudemment.

Stiles se retint de gémir un peu trop bruyamment. Il avait toujours eu des facilités à parler avec son père, mais là, aujourd'hui, il avait envie de garder des choses pour lui. Discuter de Malia maintenant n'était clairement pas dans son programme. Il voulait sortir retrouver Scott et se changer les idées.

"Nope papa." déclara-t-il rapidement. "Laisse-moi la vaisselle, je m'en occupe." continua-t-il précipitamment alors que son père avait commencé à attraper l'éponge.

"Bien bien." s'exclama le quinquagénaire en reposant l'objet en mousse sur le bord de l'évier. Il s'adossa au frigo et croisa ses bras contre son torse, continuant de fixer d'un air gêné son fils qui commençait à faire couler l'eau dans l'évier.

Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et fronça les sourcils.

"Bon allez papa, t'as un truc à me dire ou à me demander. Vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'exclama-t-il précipitamment avant de commencer à laver les couverts.

"Ce n'est pas…" murmura Noah d'un air embarrassé. "Ce n'est pas à cause de Derek, hein ?" demanda-t-il gêné.

Le couteau que tenait Stiles lui échappa des mains pour tomber dans le fond de l'évier et il tourna la tête vers son père, un air surpris calqué sur son visage.

"Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Non." répondit rapidement le jeune châtain, pas vraiment sûr de ce que son père laissait sous-entendre.

"Très bien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas le moral dans les chaussettes à cause de lui, de la boulangerie, ou je ne sais quoi." bredouilla Noah simplement, agitant sa main en l'air d'un geste qui voulait dire que ce n'était rien.

Stiles fronça doucement les sourcils et continua à laver les objets devant lui.

"Et bien non. Tout ne tourne pas autour de Derek Hale." répondit-il un peu agacé malgré lui.

Son père posa une main sur son épaule d'un geste affectueux.

"Parfait, dans ce cas Cendrillon, je te laisse terminer et je m'en vais me reposer sur mon canapé." murmura-t-il doucement, arrachant un sourire à Stiles.

"Tu vas nous refaire tous les contes populaires aujourd'hui ou bien ?"

Son père leva les yeux au ciel de la même manière dont Stiles pouvait le faire parfois, puis loucha sur le sweat à capuche rouge de son fils. Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Et bien, je pourrais aussi trouver quelque chose à dire à propos de ce gilet, mais je pense que je vais m'arrêter là."

Stiles fronça le nez et sa lèvre étira le haut de sa bouche dans une grimace des plus immatures. Le quinquagénaire sortit de la pièce et le jeune homme termina rapidement de nettoyer la cuisine.

Quand il eut fini, il était déjà 20h et plus que temps qu'il ne décolle pour aller rejoindre Scott. Il salua son père, attrapa les clés de sa Jeep et partit dans la foulée en direction du cinéma.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la zone commerciale de Beacon Hills West, il gara sa voiture sur l'immense parking et avança d'un pas pressant vers l'entrée de la galerie marchande. Il y retrouva Scott, adossé à leur point de rendez-vous habituel : le magasin de comic books.

" _Comment ça va poupée ?"_ demanda Stiles d'un ton grave et légèrement amusé. _(nda : réplique du film Les Huits Salopards de Tarantino)_

Le visage de Scott s'agrandit dans un sourire radieux. Il changea également sa voix avant de répondre avec un air narquois :

" _Mieux maintenant que je vois ta... belle gueule."_

"Haha, j'aime la variante." déclara Stiles en hochant la tête. _(nda : normalement "sale gueule" dans le film)_

Scott sortit un petit papier de sa poche de pantalon et le tendit à son homologue.

"J'ai déjà acheté les places. Cadeau."

Le châtain regarda avec surprise le ticket dirigé vers lui et esquissa un sourire charmeur à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

"Oh merci, c'est trop adorable ! Dis-moi, tu me files pas un rencard, hein ?"

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point là." déclara-t-il alors que Stiles s'offusquait de la réponse. "Et hm, le week-end prochain je vois Allison pour boire un verre." continua-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Hé !" s'exclama Stiles d'un ton enjoué avant de lui attraper le cou d'un geste affectueux. "Ça c'est cool !"

Scott acquiesça doucement la tête. Il ne voulait pas trop s'emballer, mais il était très heureux d'avoir reçu une réponse positive de la part de son ex-petite amie qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à oublier.

"Et toi ?" demanda doucement le brun à la peau mate. "Malia ?" continua-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Stiles desserra un peu la prise autour de la nuque de son ami et soupira. Il secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche montrant que le sujet était un peu délicat. Scott eut une petite moue compatissante et passa un bras autour des épaules du châtain.

"Allez, viens, on va te changer les idées." continua-t-il en tirant Stiles pour qu'ils se mettent en marche. "Je te paierai aussi le pop corn." souffla-t-il alors qu'ils avançaient bras-dessus bras-dessous dans la galerie marchande.

"Bah j'espère bien !" grogna Stiles d'un ton bourru.

Ils trainèrent dans l'immense centre commercial, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le cinéma qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils avancèrent vers le coin confiserie où plusieurs personnes faisaient déjà la queue. Soudainement, Stiles s'arrêta net. Droit devant eux, il mit moins d'une micro-seconde à reconnaître le dos parfaitement sculpté de Derek Hale, enserré dans un T-shirt noir.

"Oh merde, non Scotty, pas par là !" gémit Stiles en freinant des quatre fers, tentant de retenir son ami d'avancer davantage vers la file à quelques mètres de là.

Scott écarquilla les yeux et se mit à scruter les gens devant eux, tentant de comprendre ce qui faisait ainsi réagir son ami.

"Scotty putain, discrétion ! Ne regarde pas par là-bas !" gémit Stiles alors qu'il lui attrapait le bras pour le tirer en arrière.

Le châtain regarda devant lui avec panique, espérant que son collègue ne se retournerait pas vers eux. Il n'avait clairement pas envie que ce dernier ne le voie et ainsi de se sentir obligé de le saluer. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'il remarqua que le brun était accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés au moins tout aussi beau que lui. Sincèrement, les mecs comme Scott et lui faisaient bien pâles figures à côté de ce genre de types trop canons pour exister.

Stiles plissa les yeux, espérant ne pas se faire repérer et pouvoir convaincre Scott d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'aller acheter du popcorn. Derek tourna légèrement sa tête vers le jeune homme à ses côtés et esquissa un sourire absolument radieux, creusant une petite fossette dans sa joue mal rasée. Stiles resta interdit, n'arrivant pas à détourner le regard de cette vision inhabituelle. C'était bien la première fois en une semaine qu'il voyait Derek Hale sourire réellement. Il se maudit de le trouver en cet instant si beau. Le jeune châtain aux cheveux bouclés se retourna légèrement et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ses iris bleus se posèrent rapidement sur Stiles qui devait probablement les fixer la bouche ouverte, et sur Scott, qui devait quant à lui les scruter en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il devait regarder. Le garçon aux yeux azur les dévisagea avant de donner un coup de coude à son ami brun et ténébreux.

"Et merde." souffla Stiles, en voyant la manœuvre et son collègue qui se retournait pour leur jeter un regard, sourcils froncés.

Les yeux verts de Derek se posèrent sur Stiles et celui-ci soupira avec lassitude. Le châtain se demanda quelques secondes s'il devait faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu avant d'abandonner l'idée. Il passerait encore pour un connard et il avait sûrement déjà assez donné. Il avança vers la queue, Scott le suivant par automatisme, pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de Derek et de son… quoi qu'il fût.

"Salut." murmura Stiles, les saluant d'un geste rapide de la main.

Derek hocha la tête sobrement.

"Salut." répondit-il, ses orbes verts faisant un aller-retour entre le fils de son patron et le brun à la mâchoire de travers à ses côtés.

Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné et continua :

"Euh Scott, voici Derek mon nouveau collègue à la boulangerie. Derek, Scott." présenta-t-il.

Le jeune inconnu aux cheveux bouclés haussa les sourcils, étonné, et regarda Derek rapidement avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

"Oh, alors c'est toi." déclara-t-il presque réjoui en détaillant ouvertement Stiles. "Der, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait une petite tête de chiot tout mignon." continua-t-il, son sourire s'étirant davantage d'un air narquois.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et étouffa un bruit de protestation dans sa gorge, clairement offusqué par la remarque. _Chiot mignon_? Sérieux ?

Derek lança un regard noir à son ami et lui claqua l'arrière de la tête, le faisant aussitôt partir dans un fou rire. Le jeune châtain aux cheveux bouclés riait à gorge déployée et le son qui en sortait était tout à fait mélodieux. Ce mec était totalement beau et cela énerva encore plus Stiles qui se sentit presque honteux. Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures, à la fois gêné et agacé.

Le rire du jeune homme sembla s'essouffler légèrement et il prit à nouveau la parole.

"Vu qu'il ne m'introduit pas…" continua-t-il à l'attention des deux meilleurs amis, "Moi, c'est Isaac."

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles et Scott fixèrent le garçon aux yeux bleus.

"Salut." répondit Scott aimablement.

Personne d'autre ne prit la peine de parler.

"Hn… ce silence inconfortable." murmura Isaac très lentement, faisant arracher un sourire à Scott alors que Stiles se renfrognait sur lui-même.

"La ferme." déclara Derek froidement d'un ton bas. "Avance." demanda-t-il un peu sèchement alors que la file se réduisait devant eux. Il se retourna en direction du comptoir et Isaac finit par faire de même.

Stiles fixa les deux dos et se mit à déclarer à l'attention de Scott :

"T'as vu, je t'avais dit qu'il était aimable comme une porte de prison."

Le bouclé devant eux se mit à rire à nouveau avec frénésie et Derek se retourna quelques secondes, fusillant Stiles du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et le brun reporta son attention droit devant lui, ayant l'air de fulminer dans sa barbe. Scott écarquilla les yeux, raide comme un piquet.

"Euh, je crois qu'ils t'ont entendu." chuchota-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"M'en fous." grogna Stiles, ne faisant aucun effort pour parler à voix basse.

La queue se réduisit encore et ce fut au tour de Derek et Isaac de commander. Ils prirent un paquet de M&M's, du Coca et du popcorn.

Stiles parut surpris de voir que Derek, avec sa corpulence et son côté coincé, était du genre à avaler ce genre de cochonneries.

Les deux Apollons attrapèrent leur commande et Derek sortit son portefeuille pour payer. Stiles, juste derrière, ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter leurs moindres faits et gestes. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et Isaac croisa le regard ambré de Stiles.

"Bon film ! À plus tard Stiles." déclara-t-il en souriant à outrance. Psychopathe. Il avait l'air d'un putain de psychopathe. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit de mauvaise grâce.

"Ouais, à plus." grogna Stiles pour lui-même en les regardant s'éloigner.

Ils disparurent et le châtain lâcha rapidement :

"Okay. Ce mec est bizarre, il a des potes bizarres comme lui, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne tellement pas ?"

Scott haussa un sourcil, pas bien sûr d'avoir vécu la même scène que son ami.

"Messieurs ?" coupa la voix féminine de la caissière alors qu'ils étaient devant le guichet.

Ils commandèrent deux énormes pots de popcorn puis se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur salle, Stiles n'arrêtant pas de grommeler tout du long.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cinéma, leurs deux regards scrutèrent automatiquement les allées de sièges à la recherche de deux bonnes places pour s'installer. Stiles étouffa un juron en grognant. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis cinq minutes se confirmait : Derek et Isaac étaient venus pour la même séance et étaient installés au milieu d'une rangée.

"On se met loin derrière." marmonna-t-il entre ses dents à l'attention de Scott qui soupira un "ouais ouais" avec lassitude.

Ils s'installèrent donc plusieurs rangées derrière les deux hommes que Stiles voulait éviter à tout prix. Les bandes-annonces ne tardèrent pas à se lancer mais Stiles restait les yeux fixés sur les deux têtes dépassant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Derek et cet Isaac semblaient vraiment proches et Stiles se demandait comment on pouvait être ami avec un mec aussi rabat joie que le brun ne l'était. Puis il vit le bouclé piocher dans le popcorn de son collègue et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que… Est-qu'il était... genre gay ? Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Stiles n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que Derek Hale, objet viril et taciturne par excellence, puisse être de ce bord. Son regard se fronça puis il se rendit compte de la stupidité de ses propres pensées. Il était en ce moment même avec Scott, qui lui avait d'ailleurs payé sa place, et cela ne voulait rien dire pour autant.

Soudainement, il vit Isaac se retourner et scruter doucement la salle. Leurs prunelles entrèrent en contact et il vit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus esquisser un sourire hautain, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Isaac se mit à mâcher son popcorn d'un air désinvolte et son sourire moqueur redoubla. Stiles se redressa sur son siège et regarda automatiquement droit devant lui.

Merde. Il venait de se faire griller à mater ces deux abrutis. Il secoua doucement la tête comme pour se libérer de ces pensées totalement ridicules et se concentra sur le grand écran qui faisait défiler les bandes-annonces.

Le film ne tarda pas à se lancer et Stiles eut du mal à rentrer dedans. Toutefois, au bout de trente minutes, il était complètement absorbé par le scénario, et pourtant… comme par automatisme, son regard se mit à faire quelques allers-retours vers les deux silhouettes à plusieurs rangées de là. Il répéta ce geste malgré lui durant tout le déroulé du film et jura que le bouclé s'était retourné une ou deux fois pour le regarder également.

Lorsque la pellicule se termina, Stiles se pressa vers la sortie, Scott sur ses talons. Ils se mirent à parler du film avec enthousiasme, vantant les louanges des acteurs et de la réalisation qu'ils avaient plus qu'appréciés.

Sur le parking, Scott salua chaleureusement Stiles qui ne manqua pas de le remercier à nouveau de lui avoir payé sa place et son popcorn. Le jeune brun à la mâchoire de travers repartit vers sa moto et Stiles se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa Jeep.

À quelques pas de Roscoe, Stiles se figea. Une putain de Mazda était garée, collée à son bébé. La voiture était si proche qu'il lui était impossible d'entrer par la portière. Il pesta à outrance en fixant le peu d'espace qui séparait sa Jeep de la voiture délinquante. Le côté passager, quant à lui, était bloqué par un poteau et Stiles se mit à souffler avec agacement. Il grogna à nouveau contre le connard qui avait osé se garer ainsi, le bloquant totalement.

Est-ce qu'il allait devoir passer par son putain de coffre ? Sérieusement ? Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se retenait de shooter dans la Mazda ou de la rayer avec sa clé.

Il attendit quelques minutes, adossé à Roscoe, les bras croisés contre son torse avec agacement. Soudainement, le bruit d'ouverture de la Mazda retentit et les phares clignotèrent quelques secondes.

Stiles se redressa pour faire face au propriétaire et la moutarde lui monta au nez de manière fulgurante. Cet enfoiré de Derek Hale était là, devant la voiture, en tenant la clé dans sa main.

"Putain c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve." rumina Stiles entre ses dents serrées.

Derek haussa un sourcil, leva son regard vers lui et le fixa quelques instants, surpris.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter." murmura Stiles avec sarcasme d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, voyant le regard de son collègue braqué sur lui avec colère.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

"T'as pas l'impression que tu t'es légèrement collé à ma Jeep ?" s'écria Stiles en montrant sa portière totalement inaccessible d'un geste de la main grandiloquant.

Derek loucha sur la portière et passa une main sur son front, l'air agacé. Stiles continua d'aboyer :

"Putain, tu l'as eu où ton permis pour ne pas savoir te garer correctement ? En Europe ?" continua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Derek fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

"Tu te calmes." déclara-t-il d'un ton posé mais glacial. "Je vais la bouger."

Stiles le regarda incrédule. Alors c'était tout ? Putain, pour une fois c'était 100% de la faute du brun, il n'allait pas laisser ça passer. Merde.

"Nan mais oui bien sûr, ne t'excuses surtout pas, tu risquerais de t'étouffer." grogna-t-il, énervé. Et dire que lui, il avait dû s'excuser à plusieurs reprises auprès de Derek. La grosse blague.

Le brun souffla bruyamment et remit la clé dans sa poche avant de regarder Stiles d'un air sardonique.

"Tu sais quoi, peut-être qu'en fait je vais la laisser là où elle est. Elle ne me semble pas si mal garée tout à coup." déclara-t-il, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres fines.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'un air déconfit. Putain ce mec allait le rendre fou.

"Nan mais je vais me le faire." gronda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Derek haussa un sourcil et le détailla de bas en haut, l'air de dire " _Vraiment ? J'aimerai voir ça_ ".

Stiles allait répliquer quand une voix les coupa dans leur échange hostile.

"Hé ! Laisse tomber Derek, c'est pas dedans !" cria une voix masculine. "Je l'ai retrouvé, il avait glissé sous le siège."

Les deux hommes rompirent leur contact et se tournèrent pour voir Isaac arriver vers eux en trottinant, son smartphone dans les mains. Le bouclé se figea quelque peu en voyant Stiles.

"Oh. Stiles. Re salut !" s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Puis il détailla les deux collègues qui avaient l'air tous deux furax et reprit d'un air gêné. "Euh, je dérange peut-être ?"

Derek lui lança un regard noir et lui balança les clés d'un geste brusque. Dans un réflexe rapide, Isaac, néanmoins surpris, les récupéra.

"T'as garé ta caisse comme un porc." rumina le brun en le fusillant du regard.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et regarda Isaac. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur la Jeep enserrée entre sa voiture et le poteau, puis jeta un œil au châtain et grimaça.

"Ah, oups. Oh merde, je suis vraiment désolé." s'exclama-t-il en grattant sa tête ornée de cheveux bouclés.

Stiles se mit à bafouiller.

"Ah euh, ouais, pas grave. C'est rien." répondit-il très rapidement.

Derek le fusilla du regard.

"Vraiment." grogna-t-il en fixant son collègue d'un air dégoûté.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.

"Je bouge !" s'exclama Isaac au plus vite. Puis il rentra dans sa voiture sous les regards agacés de Stiles et Derek. Il enclencha une marche arrière vers la gauche et dégagea la Mazda de la place de parking, libérant l'accès à la portière de la Jeep. Une fois sorti de l'emplacement, il s'arrêta au niveau de Derek et ouvrit la fenêtre.

"Bye Der' encore merci pour le ciné." déclara-t-il, puis son regard se posa sur le jeune homme au sweat à capuche rouge un peu plus loin. "À plus Stiles... et vraiment, désolé pour ta Jeep. Très cool ce modèle d'ailleurs."

Siles esquissa un sourire forcé et la voiture démarra à nouveau, s'enfuyant du parking.

Derek lança un dernier regard vers son jeune collègue. Leurs iris entrèrent en contact et Stiles entendit la voix de son père résonner dans sa tête d'un ton moralisateur. " _Stiles tu devrais t'excuser"_. Il soupira avant de marmonner :

"Donc, hm, ce n'était pas ta caisse, hein ?"

"Non." répondit froidement Derek en plissant des yeux.

"En même temps, tu arrives avec les clés en main, ouvrant la voiture, franchement, comment j'aurais pu ne pas penser que c'était toi ?" répondit-il avec rapidité.

Derek le regarda d'un air imperturbable et Stiles déglutit avant de reprendre :

"Désolé." souffla-t-il simplement, embarrassé. Il se frotta la nuque et Derek souffla avant de tourner les talons sans plus de formalité.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, regarda le dos du brun et s'engouffra dans sa Jeep. Il s'installa sur son siège et claqua la portière d'un geste brusque.

"Non mais quel con." marmonna-t-il, et c'était difficile de savoir si cela s'adressait à Derek ou à lui-même.

Il inséra rapidement la clé dans le contact et la tourna pour l'enclencher mais seul un vieux bruit de mécanique défaillante retentit.

Sur le parking, Derek se retourna aussitôt pour observer la Jeep qui crachotait avec peine. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

À l'intérieur de l'habitacle, Stiles se mit à jurer et retenta de démarrer la voiture. Le moteur toussa à nouveau dans un vieux bruit strident et Stiles posa son front contre le volant.

"Non putain non, ne me fais pas ça Roscoe je t'en prie." jura-t-il en tentant une troisième tentative désespérée. "Non nooon." se remit-il à supplier en gémissant.

Puis un coup bruyant contre la vitre le fit sursauter. Il manqua de faire un bond, posa sa main sur son cœur d'un geste affolé avant de tourner la tête brusquement. Derek le regardait à travers la vitre, haussant un sourcil désabusé.

Stiles le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Il souffla et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Il récupéra la clé et ouvrit la portière avec agacement pour descendre, la laissant toutefois ouverte.

"Un problème ?" demanda Derek en croisant les bras contre son torse bien trop musclé, puis il lança un regard en biais vers la voiture capricieuse.

"Elle ne démarre pas." murmura Stiles dépité en levant sa main en l'air d'un geste las.

"Ça j'avais entendu." souffla le brun en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme face à lui. "Un coup de main ?" demanda-t-il et Stiles se sentit comme le roi des cons de lui avoir crié dessus cinq minutes auparavant.

"Nan." murmura-t-il d'un ton blasé. "La connaissant, va falloir mettre les mains dans le cambouis et vu l'heure… Je vais la laisser là et je repasserai demain pour voir ce qui ne va pas."

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, prêt à appeler Scott ou son père pour que l'un des deux vienne le chercher.

"Je te ramène ?" demanda Derek d'une voix neutre.

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui et les écarquilla avant de bafouiller :

"Euh bah, hm, je vais me débrouil-" s'emmêla-t-il, gêné.

"Je passe pas loin de chez toi." le coupa Derek simplement.

Stiles hésita quelques secondes et hocha la tête avant de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son sweat-shirt rouge.

"OK. Merci." souffla-t-il doucement.

Il claqua la portière et ferma Roscoe à clé. Derek se mit à se diriger vers sa voiture et Stiles lui emboîta le pas aussitôt. À quelques dizaines de mètres de là, la magnifique Chevrolet Camaro noire de Derek était garée. Stiles soupira en voyant la voiture du brun qu'il reconnaissait finalement. Elle était devant chez lui tous les jours depuis une semaine, évidemment.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Camaro et Stiles porta son pouce à sa bouche pour le mordiller d'un geste anxieux. La situation et la promiscuité avec le brun le rendaient nerveux. Derek mit le contact et démarra la voiture alors que le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Stiles observa à la dérobée les gestes fermes de Derek, son air concentré sur la route. C'était étrange de le voir conduire. Ce mec avait bien trop de classe et de charisme. Cette impression était renforcée par le fait qu'il soit au volant d'une voiture de luxe comme celle-ci. Nul doute qu'il devait venir d'une famille très aisée. Stiles se surprit soudainement à sentir l'odeur du brun. Une odeur légèrement boisée et musquée qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment perçue auparavant. À la boulangerie, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment très proches physiquement et cette dernière était baignée dans l'odeur continue du pain en train de cuire.

Stiles reporta son attention sur la route. L'extérieur était noir, plongé dans le calme de la nuit ambiante. Le trajet fut court et silencieux. Derek le déposa et le châtain le remercia doucement, sans plus de formalité. Pour une raison étrange, cette nuit-là, Stiles n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil avant plusieurs heures.

.

À suivre...

.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lundi, Stiles et son père retournèrent au centre commercial pour récupérer Roscoe. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les mains plongées dans le capot, ils réussirent à la faire démarrer. Cette Jeep était sûrement un peu trop vieille et marginale mais Stiles l'adorait. Peut-être avait-il une attention toute particulière pour elle parce qu'elle lui venait de sa mère. Il se rappelait quand cette dernière le conduisait à l'école et qu'il faisait croire à Scott qu'avec cette voiture, ils étaient déjà allés au Jurassic Park. Il s'était juré de continuer à l'utiliser jusqu'au jour où il n'aurait vraiment plus le choix, et le plus tard serait le mieux.

Le lundi était toujours une journée un peu morte pour Stiles. Un jour de repos total. Scott était à l'école vétérinaire en train d'étudier, comme la plupart de ses autres amis -ou de Malia. Il passait donc généralement ses lundis avec son père ou à traîner. Et ce lundi-là n'échappa pas au planning habituel. Avec tous les changements actuels dans sa vie, ce petit brin de stabilité ne lui fit pas de mal.

Mardi arriva rapidement et fut à nouveau différent. Suite à la réorganisation de la boulangerie proposée par son père, il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec lui. Exit Derek qui ne bossait pas le mardi. Stiles avait l'impression d'être retourné quelques semaines en arrière, quand la boutique ne tournait que grâce à la sueur des Stilinski.

Apprécier de nouveau cette sensation ne le surprit guère. Il alla plus facilement dans l'atelier faire le pitre, ou parler avec son père, un peu comme avant. Il prit plaisir à retrouver sa boulangerie à lui, dans toute sa familiarité. Elle semblait lui ré-appartenir à 100 %, chose qui n'était clairement plus le cas depuis l'arrivée de Derek. Mais malgré ce constat, Stiles savait que ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il devait regretter. Son père avait besoin de souffler. Ils avaient besoin de passer à autre chose. Et puis, même si cela lui faisait peut-être mal de l'accepter, son père semblait heureux d'avoir un collègue comme le brun. Il pouvait à nouveau parler de son métier dans des détails et avec une passion que Stiles ne partageait pas. Noah avait adoré enseigner son savoir-faire à Jordan, mais là, c'était différent. Stiles pouvait voir qu'il prenait plaisir à discuter avec Derek, d'égal à égal, entre vrais professionnels. Son père aimait partager des techniques et en apprendre de nouvelles grâce au brun. Quoi qu'il en fût, avoir un nouveau boulanger, que ce soit Derek ou non, serait le début d'un nouveau rythme et il devait l'accepter. Cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur d'imaginer que dans une dizaine d'années, son père, alors retraité, ne serait plus présent dans la boutique. Pourrait-il se retrouver seul avec quelqu'un comme Derek ? Cette pensée le stressait malgré lui.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Mercredi, lorsque Stiles descendit à l'atelier, il se surprit à esquisser un sourire en voyant son père et Derek en train de parler avec entrain d'un truc quelconque. Il les salua avec bonne humeur puis partit dans sa boutique approvisionner ses étals.

Il était en train d'installer la vitrine quand une voix grave retentit derrière lui :

"Ça va ta voiture ?"

Il se retourna pour faire face à Derek qui l'observait depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à l'arrière-salle. Le brun revêtait, comme chaque jour, sa tunique noire parfaitement taillée à sa morphologie. Il avait déposé au sol, à ses côtés, un grand panier de baguettes sûrement encore chaudes. Stiles le fixa quelques secondes de trop et bafouilla.

"Euh ouais ça va. Merci encore. Elle roule à nouveau."

"Tu as réussi à la réparer ?" demanda le brun d'un ton un peu surpris.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Euh, ouais ouais."

C'était bien la première fois que Derek provoquait une réelle conversation avec lui et c'était très étrange. Cela mit Stiles encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter face au brun, dont il saisissait de moins en moins la personnalité.

Derek sembla sceptique et leva un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

"Quoi ça t'étonne ? Tu pensais que je ne saurais pas le faire ?" demanda le châtain, un peu sur la défensive.

Derek haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, d'un geste ferme.

"Non. C'est juste que je me demande comment ce tas de ferrailles peut encore rouler."

Stiles se renfrogna sur lui-même. Comment ce mec alternait aussi facilement entre être sympa et être si... hautain ? Sa voiture n'était pas pourrie. Elle était vieille, certes, mais vu son âge, c'était tout à fait normal.

"Oui et bien tout le monde n'a pas vraiment le luxe de pouvoir rouler en Chevrolet." répondit-il simplement, en haussant les sourcils.

Derek soupira alors que Stiles, soudainement gêné, retourna à son occupation, regardant nerveusement les viennoiseries qu'il disposait. Derek fixa son dos quelques secondes et tourna les talons, laissant le panier de baguettes là où il était.

Quand il entendit que le brun était parti, Stiles se retourna pour fixer l'entrebâillement de la porte où son collègue s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant. Il soupira longuement. Est-ce qu'il était censé ne pas répondre à chaque fois que le brun lui balançait un truc désagréable sous prétexte qu'il faisait des efforts ? Il soupira et reporta son attention sur la disposition des produits avant l'ouverture.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna, Noah proposa qu'ils aillent tous manger au steakhouse non loin de là. Stiles acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer plus de temps avec Derek, surtout que leur seul et unique repas en commun s'était mal déroulé. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son père leur proposait d'aller à l'extérieur ? En terrain neutre ? Stiles esquissa un sourire en imaginant son père réfléchir à ce genre de détails. Peut-être qu'il affabulait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il savait son père prévenant.

Stiles était adossé dehors contre sa Jeep, regardant d'un air méfiant la Camaro noire garée non loin de là. Il attendait patiemment son père et Derek qui se changeaient avant d'aller manger. Ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat à capuche bleu, il ne cessait de scruter la Chevrolet, se remémorant la nuit du dimanche soir. Il se revoyait assis sur le siège passager aux côtés du brun qui fixait la route avec son air sérieux habituel. Il se rappelait que l'odeur de l'homme lui avait doucement chatouillé les narines, l'enivrant quelques instants.

Stiles amena sa main à son visage d'un geste rapide et se frotta le bout du nez de manière énergique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il repensait à ça ? Cela avait été suffisamment gênant dimanche pour qu'il n'ait pas en plus besoin de se le remémorer maintenant. La présence de Derek le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, d'une manière qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

Un bruit de porte retentit, le sortant de ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir son père et Derek sortir de la maison. Le regard de Stiles erra quelques instants sur Derek qui portait un jean noir serré, avec un Henley bordeaux foncé, enserrant parfaitement son torse et ses biceps. Il se maudit de le trouver vraiment si beau. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été jaloux d'un autre homme, même s'il avait envié les autres garçons de l'équipe de crosse du lycée quelques fois. Quand lui restait sur le banc de touche et s'essoufflait facilement, eux excellaient sur le terrain. Il avait parfois été un peu envieux de leurs capacités physiques, mais… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait là, maintenant, en voyant Derek. Un bref pincement à la poitrine le tirailla quand les prunelles vertes du brun se posèrent sur lui. Non vraiment, quelque chose chez ce mec le mettait mal à l'aise. Probablement un truc chimique, comme une incompatibilité ionique ou quelque chose comme ça.

"On prend ma voiture les jeunes." déclara Noah en sortant les clés de sa poche pour faire biper sa Toyota grise garée juste devant.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il ne remontait pas dans la Camaro, tout lui allait. Derek ne se manifesta pas et le quinquagénaire se dirigea vers la portière côté conducteur pour l'ouvrir et grimper dedans. Stiles et Derek se fixèrent quelques instants et le brun se dirigea vers l'arrière pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture, laissant visiblement la place du mort au châtain. Stiles soupira et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la portière pour monter dedans. Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes et Noah n'arrêta pas de parler, alternant des commentaires sur le fait qu'il avait une faim de loup ou au sujet des conducteurs trop imprudents qu'ils croisaient sur la route.

Au travers du rétroviseur droit, Stiles posa son regard furtivement sur le brun derrière lui qui contemplait son portable. Il vit ce dernier esquisser un sourire en fixant son téléphone, laissant apparaître les petites fossettes qu'il avait déjà entraperçues dans la queue au cinéma. Cette vision l'acheva totalement. Un truc dans sa poitrine fit quelque chose d'étrange et Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il était jaloux de lui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute au vu de l'effet qu'il ressentait en le regardant. Il appuya son crâne contre l'appui-tête et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne soit garée sur le parking du steakhouse.

La porte de l'habitacle claqua, le sortant de sa léthargie, puis il s'extirpa à son tour du véhicule. Le bip de verrouillage retentit quelques secondes plus tard et Stiles emboîta le pas de son père et Derek qui se dirigeaient vers le restaurant.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le steakhouse, une jolie serveuse blonde les accueillit, tenant des cartes du menu contre sa poitrine.

"Bonjour, bienvenue au Joe's Steakhouse."

Les trois hommes répondirent poliment et la jeune femme enchaîna avec rapidité :

"Je m'appelle Pamela, je serai votre serveuse. Souhaitez-vous une table en salle ou en véranda ?"

"Salle."

"Véranda."

Derek et Stiles venaient de répondre en même temps.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Stiles leva la main en l'air d'un geste las.

"Salle, c'est très bien." déclara-t-il rapidement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et les dirigea vers une table avec banquette pour quatre personnes.

Ils s'assirent et Stiles fit attention de s'installer à côté de son père, face à Derek. Il n'avait pas envie de sentir le brun à côté de lui. La jeune femme leur tendit un menu à chacun, esquissant un sourire insistant envers Derek lorsque ce dernier attrapa l'objet tendu. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme s'éclipsa pour aller vers d'autres tables, leur indiquant qu'elle reviendrait d'ici quelques minutes prendre leur commande.

"Et bien, je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par une belle entrecôte." murmura Noah, qui avait visiblement l'eau à la bouche. "Enfin, si tu fermes les yeux pour cette fois." continua-t-il en se tournant vers son fils, le suppliant presque du regard.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

"OK. Mais hors de question que tu prennes des frites avec. Ce sera haricots verts ou tout autre légume qui ne te bouchera pas les artères." puis il grimaça en imaginant la graisse dans le sang de son père.

"Il est dur en affaire." grommela Noah à l'attention de Derek, un demi sourire étirant ses lèvres.

"Hé ! Moi j'y suis pour rien si t'as une santé qui part en cacahuètes. Estime-toi déjà heureux de ne pas avoir un régime 100 % végétarien."

"Mon Dieu, ne parle pas de malheur." maugréa Noah, alors qu'il repliait le menu devant lui pour le pousser au bord de la table.

Derek ne tarda pas à faire pareil et Stiles haussa un sourcil par-dessus son menu. Il se demandait bien ce que le brun allait commander. Il replongea son nez dans son menu, ne sachant pas lui-même quoi choisir. Ses yeux se promenèrent avec rapidité le long des différentes lignes, s'attardant plus que de raison à un endroit particulier.

"Les garçons." commença Noah d'un ton ferme. Stiles releva le nez et loucha sur son père à ses côtés qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer. "Demain vous tiendrez la boutique à deux, alors, je compte sur vous pour que tout se passe bien, hein ?"

Bizarrement, il regardait plus Stiles que Derek lorsqu'il disait ça.

"T'inquiète papa, je vais gérer." répondit Stiles totalement à l'aise.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

"Oui, hm, essayez de gérer ensemble." répondit le quinquagénaire. "OK ?" et son regard se fit légèrement appuyé, au cas où Stiles n'aurait pas saisi le message.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et ferma son menu pour le poser devant lui.

"Oui papa, on a compris. On va éviter de foutre le feu à la boulangerie pendant que tu te reposeras tranquillement à l'étage au-dessus. De toute façon, te connaissant, je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de descendre jeter un œil de temps à autre." souffla Stiles en s'étirant et s'adossant à la banquette, posant ses coudes le long de l'assise derrière lui.

Son regard croisa celui de Derek qui esquissa un faible sourire. Voilà maintenant que Derek lui souriait ? Sérieusement ?

"Peut-être." répondit le doyen en grimaçant légèrement. "Ça me rassurerait de descendre une ou deux fois pour voir si tout va bien, je l'avoue."

"Ne vous en faites pas Noah, il n'y aura pas de problème." répondit Derek d'un ton assuré, alors qu'il posait ses coudes sur la table et croisait ses bras avec fermeté.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce n'était pas l'assurance qui l'étouffait...

Le quinquagénaire sourit et hocha la tête.

"Merci Derek."

Stiles soupira bruyamment. Son père lui faisait plus confiance qu'à lui ou quoi ? C'était un poil agaçant.

"Stiles ?" demanda Noah, interrogatif.

"Hein ?" répondit le châtain précipitamment. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de nouvelles vagues. "Rien rien, j'ai les crocs. Elle se ramène quand la miss Pamela là ?" soupira-t-il à nouveau, faisant mine de scruter le bar pour la chercher du regard. Il la vit au loin et lui fit signe de venir.

"Stiles est vraiment grognon quand il a faim." déclara son père à l'attention de Derek, d'un air désespéré.

Stiles lui lança un regard effaré.

"Quoi ?" grogna Noah. "C'est vrai. Bon sang, quand tu étais gamin, c'était une horreur." se défendit-il.

Stiles tapota la table du bout des doigts, d'un geste nerveux.

"Ouais ouais. On va s'arrêter là pour les anecdotes sur mon enfance, sinon je te sucre aussi ton dessert." annonça Stiles d'un air faussement diabolique.

Noah leva sa main en signe de résilience.

La serveuse arriva à leur table, sortant son petit carnet de son tablier, avec un stylo.

"Messieurs ? Vous avez choisi ?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Une entrecôte avec des haricots verts ?" demanda Noah, en grimaçant.

La serveuse rigola doucement.

"C'est une question ? Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air sûr de votre commande." s'amusa-t-elle.

Noah ne put qu'acquiescer.

"Oui, malheureusement." maugréa-t-il.

"La cuisson monsieur ?" demanda la dite Pamela de sa voix fluette.

"À point."

Elle griffonna d'un geste rapide sur son bloc-notes et se tourna vers Derek, lui adressant un sourire des plus charmeurs.

"Et pour vous ?"

Elle tritura le bout de ses cheveux blonds avec son doigt.

"La même chose." répondit simplement Derek.

Stiles souffla.

"Et pour moi ce sera un burger frites, mayo ET ketchup. Sans tomate. Le steak saignant. Merci." déclara-t-il rapidement alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête et inscrivait le tout.

"Quelque chose à boire ?" demanda-t-elle doucement et son regard se tourna naturellement vers Derek.

"Hm, ça ira merci." marmonna ce dernier, reportant son attention vers Noah.

"De l'eau ce sera très bien, merci." maugréa le quinquagénaire d'un air désolé. Il rêvait d'un soda plein de sucre ou d'une bière.

"Un coca noyé dans des glaçons s'il vous plaît." marmonna Stiles.

"Très bien. Est-ce que ce sera tout ?" demanda la jeune serveuse et ses yeux se posèrent encore sur Derek.

Stiles fulmina dans sa barbe, alors que le brun répondit à la demoiselle avec un léger sourire poli.

"Oui, merci."

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant d'être servis. Stiles se jeta littéralement sur son burger, mordant dedans alors que le jus coulait partout sur ses doigts et sur son menton. Derek le regarda en levant les sourcils, légèrement choqué et le châtain haussa les épaules en continuant de dévorer son repas. Noah tenta d'attraper discrètement une paire de frites dans l'assiette de son fils et Stiles le laissa faire gentiment.

Durant le repas, Noah évoqua rapidement deux ou trois éléments sur la boulangerie et les fournisseurs à gérer, puis décida ensuite de changer de sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de parler continuellement de travail non plus, histoire de pouvoir faire une vraie coupure hors du boulot.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula autour d'autres sujets plus légers comme le baseball ou la vie de quartier. Stiles fut surpris d'apprendre que Derek avait été au même lycée que lui, plusieurs années auparavant. Il se trouvait que la famille Hale possédait un manoir aux abords de la forêt. Le châtain se rappelait une fois être passé le long des grillages de la propriété qui semblait immense. Derek devait venir d'une famille assez riche, et même s'il s'en était déjà douté en voyant la Camaro, cela était maintenant confirmé.

Stiles essuya son menton et la commissure de ses lèvres d'où perlait une pointe de ketchup. Il repoussa son assiette vide devant lui, rejoignant celles de Derek et de son père qui étaient terminées depuis de longues minutes.

"La vache, je suis repu." souffla-t-il.

"Tu nous en diras tant." déclara son père d'un ton moqueur en croisant le regard déconcerté de Derek après que ce dernier ait fixé l'assiette vide du plus jeune.

Stiles se tourna vers son géniteur et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Je me demande où tu mets tout ça." enchaîna Noah, effaré.

"La matière grise papa, ça demande de l'énergie." répondit Stiles, son sourire s'élargissant narquoisement.

Il entendit Derek étouffer une espèce de rire sarcastique avorté. Son regard se posa sur lui et le brun détourna les yeux, ses lèvres pincées.

La jolie serveuse blonde arriva à ce moment-là pour commencer à débarrasser la table et enchaîner avec la suite.

"Tout s'est bien passé messieurs ? Désirez-vous un dessert ? Un café ?"

Stiles hocha la tête et Noah répondit.

"Oui, un café s'il vous plaît."

La jeune femme ramassa les assiettes et les empila, déposant rapidement les couverts usagés dedans.

"Pour moi aussi." demanda Stiles rapidement. Avec ce qu'il venait d'engloutir, il n'avait aucune chance de ne pas somnoler durant l'après-midi sans l'aide d'un peu de caféine.

"Mettez-en trois s'il vous plaît." renchérit Derek et la jeune blonde lui offrit un sourire doux.

Elle repartit avec sa pile d'assiettes vers le bar et le déposa sur la passerelle vers la cuisine.

Stiles la fixa de loin avant de reporter son attention sur le brun face à lui. Pas étonnant qu'elle lui faisait du gringue. Sincèrement, quel genre de fille ne craquerait pas pour lui ? Ou quel genre de mecs… Il repensa soudainement à ce Isaac qui était avec Derek au cinéma.

"À quelle salle est-ce que tu as dit que tu allais Derek ?" demanda Noah en attrapant son verre d'eau pour le finir.

"Celle à côté du parc, sur la grande avenue." répondit le brun, croisant les bras contre son torse.

"Je crois que j'irais y faire un saut demain." déclara Noah avec un certain entrain.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Allô la Terre, qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ? Non parce que là j'ai cru mal entendre. Toi ? Aller à la salle ?" s'étonna-t-il en rigolant doucement.

Noah lui lança un regard blasé.

"Je te signale que quand j'avais ton âge j'étais très sportif. Au lycée, j'étais même la vedette de mon équipe de football américain. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, j'ai arrêté d'en faire, mais j'avoue que je m'y remettrai bien." déclara-t-il, emballé par sa propre idée.

Stiles haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Derek et son père continuèrent de parler de la salle de sport et le châtain n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Évidemment que Monsieur muscles devait y passer ses soirées et ses week-ends. D'une part, son physique ne devait pas se faire tout seul, ce que Stiles trouvait quelque peu gratifiant. Il réalisa soudainement que si lui aussi passait sa vie à la salle de sport, il aurait sûrement des bras aussi gonflés que ceux face à lui - il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un foin. Et d'autre part, cela ne fit que confirmer que Derek devait avoir une vie personnelle vraiment triste pour passer plus de huit heures par semaine à bouger de la fonte. Sérieusement. Tout ça pour quoi ? Avoir un corps si parfait ? Tss.

Stiles garda les yeux rivés sur Derek alors que ce dernier continuait de parler de claquage, de faux mouvements ou de trucs dont il se foutait royalement. Puis soudain, il leva son bras gauche et le replia, forçant sur son muscle puis indiqua avec son index une zone en particulier. Stiles resta figé, se sentant soudainement tendu sur la banquette alors que son regard restait fixé sur le muscle saillant dont on avait l'impression qu'il allait faire exploser le tissu.

"... pour le triceps. J'ai un livre là-dessus, je pourrais vous le prêter si ça vous intéresse." déclara le brun et Noah acquiesça rapidement. Derek croisa le regard de Stiles qui le fixait avec intensité.

Puis le châtain détourna les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de le … ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la serveuse qui pointa le bout de son nez à nouveau, un plateau dans les mains.

"Voici vos cafés messieurs." déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, positionnant les tasses successivement devant chacun d'eux.

Puis elle attrapa sur son plateau une petite assiette à dessert dans laquelle reposaient trois gaufres. Elle la déposa sur la table.

"C'est offert par la maison." souffla-t-elle et elle offrit un sourire radieux à Derek, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai." râla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel face au petit manège des moins discrets de la serveuse.

"Stiles." réprima Noah, un sourire aux lèvres. "Je trouve cela plutôt amusant." continua-t-il en regardant Derek d'un air cocasse.

Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

"C'est assez gênant en fait." murmura ce dernier avant de croiser ses bras et s'adosser contre son dossier.

Stiles jeta un regard blasé au brun face à lui, le coin de sa lèvre remontant en une grimace écœurée.

"Et bien Stiles, je ne te savais pas si jaloux." s'amusa Noah en attrapant sa tasse de café.

"Hein ! Quoi ?!" s'étrangla ce dernier, offusqué. "Je… Non. Pas du tout." s'exclama-t-il avec rapidité. "Rien à voir, c'est juste que ça m'écœure un peu toute la guimauve dégoulinante qui émane de cette fille." Derek et son père le fixèrent sérieusement et Stiles se renfrogna sur lui-même. "Bon, je vais pisser." ajouta-t-il avec précipitation avant de se lever. Il entendit le rire de son père et grogna, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes.

Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans les sanitaires, il se dirigea directement vers les lavabos pour faire couler de l'eau fraîche et s'en asperger le visage. Il se fixa dans la glace quelques instants, les gouttes dégoulinant de sa figure avec rapidité, puis il coupa le robinet. Il était en train de se passer un truc. Un truc qui commençait presque à le faire paniquer. Les pensées de Scott revinrent à lui :

" _La dernière fois que tu parlais de quelqu'un comme ça, c'était de Malia."_

Il croisa son propre regard horrifié. Parce que non, clairement, ça n'avait rien, RIEN à voir avec Malia. Non.

La porte d'entrée des sanitaires s'ouvrit et Derek entra dans la pièce, lui jetant un regard en biais. Stiles déglutit. Quand on parlait du loup... Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes au travers du miroir et le châtain finit par détourner les yeux. Il se dirigea vers le distributeur de papier et récupéra une feuille pour essuyer son visage encore mouillé.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda simplement Derek.

La phrase donna quelques frissons à Stiles qui serra les dents par automatisme.

"Ouais ouais. Un coup de chaud." marmonna-t-il, agacé par ses propres pensées qui ne cessaient de le torturer ainsi. Tout ça l'irritait. Le brun l'énervait d'envahir ainsi son esprit à outrance.

"Je peux faire quelque chose ?" demanda simplement Derek en amorçant un pas vers lui, tentant de croiser son regard. Mais Stiles recula par automatisme.

"Mec, juste… Lâche-moi, OK ?" souffla Stiles, puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver son père et son café.

.

À suivre...

.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles se réveilla un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui son père ne serait pas présent à la boulangerie et il voulait avoir davantage de temps pour être sûr que tout se déroulerait bien - même si pour être honnête, il n'en doutait pas vraiment. Lorsque Jordan était encore là, il était arrivé que la boutique tourne à de rares occasions sans Noah, comme cette fois où une mauvaise grippe l'avait cloué au lit. Les deux jeunes avaient tenus à ne pas fermer et à assurer seuls durant plusieurs jours. Tout s'était alors déroulé parfaitement et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela soit différent aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque Stiles descendit au rez-de-chaussée, un peu avant 7h, il trouva Derek dans l'atelier en train de s'affairer sur diverses préparations. De ce qu'il voyait, l'homme élaborait quelques pâtons qu'il formait d'un geste habile. Stiles s'appuya contre l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'observa quelques instants alors que le brun n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du boulanger, qu'il n'apercevait qu'aux trois quarts. Sa barbe de trois jours, son regard froid et concentré, lui donnaient un air terriblement ensorcelant. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui de totalement captivant. Stiles avait toujours aimé regarder son père travailler ; il était fasciné par les gestes habiles, les mains qui pétrissaient le pain. Mais là, c'était différent, et il le savait. Il y avait ce quelque chose chez Derek qui le troublait plus que de raison.

Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge et Derek releva la tête, regardant dans sa direction. Stiles fit un bref mouvement du menton pour le saluer.

"Hey. Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

Derek épousseta ses mains pleines de farine l'une contre l'autre et Stiles déglutit en observant ce geste ferme.

"Salut. Oui, tout est OK." répondit Derek en le fixant calmement.

Le châtain hocha la tête.

"Bien, je vais commencer à installer alors, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas." déclara-t-il simplement et Derek acquiesça de manière presque imperceptible.

Stiles fit demi-tour et soupira en entrant dans la boutique. Il repensa à la veille lorsqu'il avait dit au brun dans les toilettes du steakhouse de lui lâcher la grappe. Derek avait continué de faire comme si de rien n'était durant l'après-midi qui avait suivi. Et là, visiblement, c'était pareil. Si pour Stiles toutes les interactions qu'il avait avec le brun prenaient des proportions un poil démesurées, il semblait n'en être rien pour Derek. Quand Stiles cogitait encore pendant des heures suite à un mot ou un geste de travers, le brun semblait passer rapidement à autre chose. Et ça, ce fut un autre élément qui fit dire à Stiles qu'il avait vraiment un souci dans sa manière de considérer Derek. Le brun l'énervait toujours autant ou presque, mais il avait pris conscience qu'il y avait bien plus derrière tout cela.

Stiles souffla et prit son temps afin d'installer la boutique pour l'ouverture de 7h30. Les premiers clients arrivèrent et se succédèrent doucement. Stiles fit de nombreux allers-retours pour récupérer les productions de Derek qui ne chômait pas. Même s'il y avait moins de choses à préparer qu'un mercredi ou samedi, et qu'une partie avait été avancée la veille, le brun avait quand même tout à gérer et ce n'était pas rien. En boutique, Stiles eut un petit pic d'activités jusqu'à 9h, avant d'avoir une période de creux. Les jeudis étaient toujours des journées relativement calmes pour la vente, donc il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

Stiles profita du temps mort de milieu de matinée pour faire un peu d'administratif et quelques appels à des fournisseurs. Le nez plongé dans sa liste de commandes à effectuer, il relut une dernière fois l'ensemble des éléments notés avant de se diriger dans l'arrière-boutique, le carnet en main.

Derek était en train de sortir quelques pains du four et Stiles s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Il attendit que le boulanger termine pour pouvoir lui parler.

"Je suis en train de passer une commande d'ingrédients." expliqua-t-il en agitant le carnet dans sa main.

Derek hocha la tête et continua de le fixer, attendant la suite. Stiles enchaîna :

"D'habitude, on remplit ce document. Enfin, mon père note les ingrédients qu'il faut acheter pour les préparations en fonction des productions prévues de la prochaine quinzaine."

"Je sais." répondit Derek, expliquant ainsi que Noah l'avait sûrement débriefé avant.

"OK. Bien." répondit Stiles en hochant vivement la tête. "Donc... est-ce que vous avez mis… euh... ou tu as mis, tout ce dont vous aviez besoin ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

"C'est à jour." répondit Derek, puis il se dirigea vers la table centrale pour entailler le dessus des futurs pains qu'il fallait enfourner.

Stiles le regarda faire et répéta d'un air incertain :

"Sûr ? Rien à rajouter au dernier moment ? Genre un truc ou je sais pas… Comme je m'apprête à boucler la commande, tu sais, au cas où..." continua-t-il en se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

Derek arrêta son geste et releva la tête pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux à nouveau.

"C'est à jour." répéta-t-il fermement.

Stiles eut un léger mouvement de recul face au ton un peu abrupt.

"OK." répondit-il d'abord et Derek reprit son activité, faisant comme si Stiles n'était plus dans la pièce.

Ce dernier le fixa encore quelque secondes et fulmina. Derek releva la tête à nouveau et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu voulais autre chose ?" demanda-t-il.

"Laisse tomber." grommela le châtain en levant sa main en l'air d'un geste vif, puis il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce. Il ne pouvait même pas dire au brun quoi que ce soit sur sa manière de lui parler, alors que lui-même avait été sec la veille. C'était juste horripilant.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Lorsque la pause déjeuner arriva, Stiles monta à l'étage. À peine était-il dans les escaliers qu'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Son père était sûrement en train de préparer le repas et il en salivait d'avance.

Il entra chez lui et traversa le salon pour s'engouffrer dans la cuisine où le délicieux fumé était encore plus fort.

"OMG, ça sent les lasagnes !" s'exclama-t-il soudainement d'un air plus que ravi.

Son père, qui terminait de mettre la table, soupira.

"Bonjour également fiston."

"Bonjour 'pa." souffla Stiles en venant lui faire une petite accolade. "La vache, j'ai trop faim, tu ne peux pas imaginer."

Noah esquissa un fin sourire, heureux de l'effet que produisait son plat en train de cuire - et parce qu'il venait de passer une heure à le cuisiner.

"Tout s'est bien passé ce matin ?" demanda-t-il alors que Stiles ouvrait la porte du four pour jeter un œil aux lasagnes en train de terminer de gratiner. "Sors-les si c'est prêt." continua-t-il en voyant la manœuvre de son fils.

"Oh oui c'est super méga prêt pour mon estomac, y'a pas à dire." s'extasia Stiles avant d'éteindre le four et d'attraper la paire de maniques suspendue contre le frigo. Il les enfila et continua de déblatérer. "Ouais ça a été. On ne s'est pas entretués, tout est OK." Puis il attrapa le plat brûlant et le sortit pour le poser au centre de la table sur le dessous placé à cet effet.

Il loucha sur les lasagnes dont la sauce tomate et la béchamel faisaient des petites bulles et le fromage crépitait.

"Très bien. Assieds-toi." lui indiqua son père alors qu'il récupérait le saladier plein de feuilles de salades vertes pour le poser également sur la table.

Ils s'assirent tous deux et Stiles étira un large sourire.

"Merci cher père pour ce repas, pour cette journée. Amen." énonça-t-il d'un ton faussement solennel puis il se jeta sur le plat pour en couper plusieurs parts.

Noah leva les yeux au ciel.

"Seigneur, tu es pire qu'un gremlin. Heureusement que tu ne te multiplies pas au contact de l'eau, je t'assure, je deviendrai fou."

Stiles se mit à rigoler et attrapa l'assiette de son père pour le servir. Un peu de sauce chaude se colla à son pouce et il le porta à sa bouche pour le sucer avant d'attraper sa propre assiette et de se servir également.

"Je suis étonné en fait." déclara Stiles rapidement. "Je pensais que tu serais descendu ce matin, tu sais pour jeter un œil tout ça." marmonna-t-il alors qu'il attrapait sa fourchette pour donner un premier coup sauvage dans le contenu de son assiette.

"Et bien non figure-toi." répondit Noah. Il attrapa le saladier pour se servir quelques feuilles qu'il déposa dans son assiette, à côté de sa part de lasagnes.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Bravo 'pa. Je suis impressionné par ta capacité à avoir résisté à la tentation. Tu me rends fier." déclara-t-il narquoisement et son père étouffa un étranglement faussement exaspéré.

"Tu diras à Derek qu'il peut monter si jamais il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, hein ? Qu'il n'hésite pas à venir me voir."

Stiles fronça les sourcils légèrement sceptique et répondit sans trop d'entrain.

"T'inquiète, je suis sûr que c'est un grand garçon. S'il avait besoin de toi, il te le ferait savoir."

"Oui." maugréa son père. "C'est-à-dire qu'il est si réservé et poli." Stiles manqua de s'étouffer alors que son paternel continuait. "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit du genre à venir me déranger chez moi pour me demander quelque chose."

Voyant la mine un peu préoccupée de son père, Stiles tenta de répondre d'un ton un peu plus affirmé.

"Je crois que s'il y avait vraiment un problème, il n'hésiterait pas. Et puis, il n'aurait sûrement aucun souci à me déranger moi s'il le fallait. Tout se passe bien, relax." Noah hocha la tête mais restait les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Stiles savait que c'était dur pour son père de lâcher un peu du lest. "Tes lasagnes sont une tuerie 'pa !" s'exclama-t-il avec un excès d'enthousiasme pour lui redonner un peu le sourire.

Noah étira ses lèvres doucement et attaqua son assiette à son tour.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Après le déjeuner, Stiles fit une petite sieste. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre de dormir une demi-heure après le repas, histoire de tenir le rythme et d'être en forme pour la reprise de milieu d'après-midi. Quand il émergea, son père était parti et avait laissé une note indiquant qu'il était allé à la salle de sport. Stiles haussa un sourcil, décidément, il devait s'habituer aux changements dans sa vie.

Quand il redescendit vers 15h40, il se dirigea vers l'atelier et y trouva Derek en train de s'affairer consciencieusement. Il y avait des plaques entières de pains, brioches et de viennoiseries déposées dans les chariots métalliques et sur la table en aluminium. Stiles savait reconnaître devant lui plus de deux heures de travail disposés çà et là. Le boulanger n'avait vraiment pas dû arrêter.

Derek releva les yeux vers Stiles qui avait pris l'habitude de rester bien souvent dans l'entrée lorsqu'il était présent dans l'atelier.

"Ton père est passé voir si tout était OK. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était sorti."

Stiles hocha la tête rapidement.

"Hm ouais, j'ai vu. Merci." Derek haussa un sourcil et Stiles se reprit, comme pour clarifier ses propos afin qu'ils ne sonnent pas aussi mal que ce qu'ils venaient de paraître. "Je veux dire, il a laissé un mot pour expliquer qu'il partait à la salle donc… bref."

Derek replongea dans ses préparations et Stiles soupira. Ils avaient survécu à la moitié de cette journée, ils allaient survivre à la suivante, il n'y avait pas de raison. Il avança d'un pas lent vers la table centrale pour aller attraper une des plaques remplies de petites brioches qui avaient l'air succulentes. S'il en restait, il en prendrait probablement une pour son déjeuner de demain matin.

Il tendit la main pour prendre le bord de la plaque et Derek se mit à crier.

"Non ! Stiles !"

Mais c'était trop tard. Stiles venait de poser sa main contre le métal brûlant et de la retirer tout aussi vite en hurlant. Derek pesta et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide alors que le châtain s'était reculé et jurait de tous les noms.

"Putainputainputain !" s'exclama le jeune homme en fixant sa main douloureuse.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le bord de sa paume qui était anormalement rouge et qui le lançait violemment. Il pouvait presque sentir le sang affluer et battre dans ses tympans sous le choc de la brûlure. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il prenne cette putain de plaque posée sur le plan de travail ? Il ne récupérait en général que les produits présents sur les étagères métalliques devant l'entrée, qui étaient prêtes à aller en boutique. Il se maudit lui-même.

"Fais-moi voir." ordonna Derek alors qu'il se plantait devant lui.

Stiles avait ramené sa main contre son propre torse et secoua la tête à la négative.

Derek le fixa quelques instants et son visage se ferma.

"Tu préfères souffrir ?" demanda-t-il abruptement. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la manière dont venait de réagir le châtain en refusant son aide.

Stiles déglutit et répondit calmement.

"Non." souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"Alors arrête. Laisse-moi jeter un œil." réprimanda le brun d'un ton ferme.

Stiles se sentit comme un gosse que l'on grondait et se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Il soupira et tendit sa main devant lui. Ses doigts s'écartèrent davantage et cela lui tirailla la peau.

Derek lui attrapa le poignet et regarda la peau rouge plus au-dessus en fronçant les sourcils.

"Alors ?" demanda Stiles doucement au bout de quelques secondes.

"Tu as de la chance. C'est passé à deux doigts de la brûlure au second degré et cela a juste touché la chair de ta paume." déclara Derek alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la main qu'il enserrait fermement par le poignet.

Malgré la brûlure lancinante, Stiles avait l'impression de ne ressentir que le contact des doigts de Derek qui serraient son avant-bras. Et cette odeur… Ils étaient si proches qu'il sentait un peu l'odeur du brun. Celle-là même qui lui avait fait tourner la tête quelques jours auparavant dans l'habitable de la Chevrolet. Ce mec sentait divinement bon. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Il déglutit alors que sa poitrine se mettait à se compresser anormalement. Le brun lui faisait perdre totalement ses moyens et cela commençait à être une habitude.

Stiles retira sa main d'un geste sec, se dégageant de la prise.

Derek fronça les sourcils à nouveau et ancra ses orbes verts ombragés dans ceux couleur whisky face à lui. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd durant quelques instants. La ligne de mâchoire du brun se contracta puis il déclara d'une voix grave :

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas me voir, hein ?"

La voix était profonde et pénétrante. Son regard perçant s'enfonçait dans les prunelles de Stiles. Ce dernier se sentit totalement défaillir. Sa poitrine se compressa à nouveau.

"Non. Non, c'est rien, juste..." bafouilla-t-il. "Tu me mets mal à l'aise, OK." reprit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Derek le scruta en silence et ne répondit rien.

Ce n'était pas mentir, ce n'était pas dire quelque chose de compromettant. Derek pouvait interpréter cela comme il le voulait et Stiles se demanda aussitôt comment cela sonnait à ses oreilles. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour le châtain, Derek reprit la parole.

"Il faut que tu passes ta main sous l'eau froide, viens."

Derek le tira doucement par l'épaule face à l'évier et ouvrit le robinet pour laisser couler un filet d'eau froide. Il se recula et croisa ses bras contre son torse, intimant à Stiles d'un geste rapide du menton d'y mettre sa main.

Le châtain passa sa paume sous l'eau froide et soupira. Au début la sensation le picota douloureusement, puis cela sembla l'apaiser. Il allait la retirer quand Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

"Pour empêcher la plaie de continuer à brûler, tu dois la laisser plusieurs minutes."

Stiles haussa les sourcils et laissa sa main sous le jet d'eau froide. Il fixa le liquide transparent qui coulait sur sa paume rougie, puis attendit. Au bout d'un certain temps, sa main commença à lui sembler engourdie : il ne la sentait plus vraiment et pourtant il y avait encore cette douleur lancinante qui martelait l'intérieur de sa chair. Derek restait à côté de lui et Stiles n'osa pas bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait sentir le regard du brun posé sur lui, sur son visage, en train de le détailler.

Puis, soudainement, Derek leva sa main et la posa sur le robinet pour le couper. Il se pencha très légèrement pour détailler un peu la paume qui était restée levée au-dessus de l'évier et Stiles fut à nouveau enivré par l'odeur corporelle de Derek. Cette fois, il capitula et inspira doucement, se délectant du parfum agréablement boisé.

Le brun fixait le bord de la main où une énorme marque rouge de plusieurs centimètres était visible.

"Tu vas avoir une sacrée cloque, mais ça ira. Tu devrais aller mettre un peu pommade et prendre quelque chose pour la douleur. Tu as ce qu'il faut ?" demanda Derek presque impassiblement.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Euh, je ne sais pas. Il faut quoi tu dis ?" répondit-il un peu à la masse. Puis il porta sa main valide à sa nuque pour la passer le long de la naissance de ses cheveux.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je peux jeter un œil à ta pharmacie ?"

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Ouais merci." déclara-t-il rapidement et il avança vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Derek lui emboîta le pas et ils traversèrent le couloir des parties communes pour aller vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Le châtain les grimpa quatre à quatre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de chez lui puis l'ouvrit, la laissant ouverte, invitant ainsi Derek à le suivre.

Après avoir traversé le salon, Stiles s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant le brun le rejoindre. Il ouvrit le meuble de la pharmacie qui était fixé au mur, laissant apparaître des tas de boîtes de médicaments. Il se retourna vers Derek et grimaça légèrement.

"Hm, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a là-dedans, je n'y mets pas trop le nez en général à part pour mon Adderall."

Derek le fixa quelques instants. Stiles se tut et déglutit avant de détourner le regard.

Le brun leva une main vers la pharmacie et se mit à regarder les différentes boîtes, en bougeant quelques-unes pour accéder aux autres planquées derrière ou en dessous.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sortit un tube de Biafine qu'il posa sur le bord du lavabo non loin de là, puis il chercha à nouveau dans le meuble. Il sortit tour à tour du sérum physiologique, une compresse de gaze emballée et une boîte d'aspirine.

Stiles loucha sur l'ensemble posé devant lui et haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

"Dis donc, t'as l'air calé en produits pharmaceutiques."

"Quand tu bosses toute la journée avec un four, tu te brûles forcément à un moment ou à un autre." déclara Derek d'un ton placide.

Et Stiles ne pouvait qu'approuver, parce qu'il avait déjà vu une ou deux fois son père se faire mal durant son travail, que ce soit en se brûlant ou en se coupant - toujours légèrement, Dieu merci.

Derek ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains rapidement, attrapant le savon pour frotter sa peau et la rinça tout aussi vite. Il s'essuya d'un geste vif sur une des serviettes étendues contre le bord du meuble.

"Donne ta main." demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Stiles s'exécuta presque mécaniquement, tendant sa main vers Derek qui la prit et la bougea légèrement au-dessus du lavabo. Il débouchonna le sérum physiologique pour en verser un peu sur la peau rougie, désinfectant l'épiderme en souffrance. Stiles se laissa faire et fixait les gestes de son collègue, qui étaient fermes et habiles. Il n'y avait jamais aucune hésitation chez Derek, et ce, même pour des choses aussi anodines qu'attraper un objet. Le brun se saisit du sachet de gaze et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le tissu blanc, le faisant glisser tout aussi vite sur la peau pour simplement l'essuyer. Stiles grimaça face au contact un peu douloureux sur sa peau fragilisée.

Derek ouvrit le tube de Biafine et en mit un peu sur le bout de son doigt avant de venir l'appliquer avec douceur sur la peau du jeune homme à ses côtés. Stiles se laissa faire à nouveau, fixant la main du brun qui appliquait le produit. Son cœur s'emballa. Encore. Ils étaient proches plus que de raison et il le savait. Derek aurait pu partir, le laisser se débrouiller et au lieu de ça, il s'occupait de lui. C'était étrange. Il leva les yeux et scruta le visage concentré du brun. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi près. Stiles déglutit et Derek arrêta de fixer la main pour lever à son tour les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards entrèrent en contact et Derek stoppa son geste. Le cœur du jeune homme repartit dans un rythme effréné. Il se passait quelque chose et Stiles se sentit submergé par cette proximité et cette intimité qui le dérouta.

Il retira sa main et recula de quelques pas.

"Hm, merci." déclara-t-il simplement et sa voix sonnait bizarre à ses oreilles, presque tremblante.

Derek fit également un pas en arrière et poussa la boîte d'aspirine vers Stiles.

"Tu devrais en prendre une, pour calmer la douleur." déclara-t-il, tout aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

Stiles hocha la tête et attrapa la boîte pour la décapsuler d'une main et en faire tomber un comprimé qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit le robinet et se pencha dessous pour boire un peu, puis entendit la porte grincer à quelques mètres de là.

Quand il se redressa, Derek était sorti de la pièce.

.

À suivre...

.


	9. Chapter 9

"Merci, bonne fin de journée." salua gracieusement Stiles alors que son dernier client attrapait son sachet en papier et quittait la boulangerie, lui souhaitant également une bonne soirée. La porte eut ce petit tintement caractéristique de clochette avant de se refermer dans un bruit sourd.

Stiles soupira : la journée avait été longue. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur derrière lui. Il était temps qu'il ferme la boutique avant de s'envoler chez Scott pour y passer son traditionnel vendredi soir.

Il baissa les yeux et posa son regard sur sa main droite, bandée. Suite à son incident de la veille, sa peau avait légèrement commencé à boursoufler dans la nuit. Il avait enroulé sa paume dans une bande pas trop serrée qui lui évitait les frottements et contacts avec les produits. Il repensa à Derek, à la manière dont le brun avait pris soin de lui et soupira. Lorsque Stiles avait quitté la salle de bain et était redescendu à la boutique, il avait remercié plusieurs fois Derek et ce dernier avait réagi comme si ce n'était rien - peut être parce que ce n'était rien finalement. Leur jeudi après-midi s'était déroulé calmement, sans qu'ils n'aient d'autres occasions de discuter. Noah était rentré du sport vers 17h et avait grimacé en voyant la vilaine blessure sur la main de son fils. Il lui avait proposé de le remplacer jusqu'à la fermeture mais le châtain avait refusé catégoriquement. Certes, il avait un peu de peau brûlée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de travailler.

Stiles se dirigea vers la porte, retourna la pancarte indiquant "ouvert", abaissa le store et ferma la porte à clé. Il s'activa à ranger la boutique rapidement et à nettoyer quelques éléments. Encore un bon quart d'heure et sa journée pourrait être définitivement terminée.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'espace boutique, il croisa à peine Derek qui rentrait chez lui. Ils se saluèrent simplement et Stiles tenta de faire abstraction du trouble qu'il venait de ressentir. Il grimpa à l'étage pour récupérer un paquet de bonbons qui traînait dans les placards en vue de le ramener chez Scott. Son père, qui venait juste de se changer, entra à ce moment-là dans la cuisine.

"Comment va ta main Stiles ?" demanda Noah en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour en sortir une bière fraîche.

"Ça va, la peau tire juste un peu parfois, mais je retirerai le bandage pour dormir." répondit-il rapidement.

Son père décapsula sa canette et la porta à sa bouche pour en boire une bonne gorgée. Il expira un soupir de satisfaction et reprit la parole.

"Tu sais que, demain, cela fera 15 jours que Derek est ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Oui c'était vrai, et pourtant cela lui paraissait avoir duré une éternité.

"Oh." déclara-t-il simplement, alors que son cerveau se mettait en route pour tenter de comprendre où son père voulait en venir. Celui-ci continua de s'expliquer :

"On s'était mis d'accord sur une période d'essai de deux semaines, et demain je dois prendre la décision de garder Derek ou non. Et de mon côté, tu sais, je dois dire qu'il est parfait. Il travaille bien, il est appliqué." déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait persuasif. "Il m'a déjà proposé de nouvelles idées alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Mais je sais que tu as eu des différends avec lui, alors…" Stiles le fixait sans piper mot. "Je ne l'embaucherais pas si tu ne le veux pas."

Stiles se tendit, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Les propos de son père ne l'étonnaient pas malgré tout. Il savait que ce dernier respecterait ses choix et qu'il ne lui imposerait pas de travailler avec quelqu'un, et pourtant… Cette déclaration le laissa perplexe. Il ouvrit la bouche, expira un peu, puis la referma. C'était comme si l'entièreté de la décision lui appartenait. Même si les choses se déroulaient un peu mieux avec Derek ces derniers temps, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'avoir de nouveaux conflits. Et surtout, l'animosité qu'il ressentait envers le brun laissait de plus en plus place à une gêne inconfortable à laquelle il ne réfléchissait que trop en ce moment. Il savait qu'il était en train de ressentir des choses qui le déstabilisaient de mille et unes façons. S'il disait oui, vers quoi tout cela allait aboutir ? En quinze jours, sa vie avait bien trop changé à son goût.

"Garde le papa." déclara-t-il simplement.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Noah, dont la voix semblait incertaine. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit. "Je ne veux pas que tu travailles avec quelqu'un que tu n'apprécies pas. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais être ici, que tu aimais travailler à la boulangerie parce que tu t'y sentais heureux et chez toi, et si la présence de Derek perturbe cela, alors..."

"Non." coupa Stiles simplement et il fit un geste évasif de la main. "On a réglé nos différents. Vraiment papa, dis lui qu'on est tous les deux contents de son travail et qu'on serait ravis qu'il veuille rester ici."

Noah haussa les sourcils, surpris.

"Bien." déclara-t-il avec calme. "Merci fiston, je ne t'en demandais pas tant tu sais."

Stiles sourit doucement.

"Ouais. Bon allez 'pa, je vais chez Scotty. Tu me diras demain si Derek a dit OK ou non."

Il imagina un instant que le brun refuse de rester. Il se mordit la lèvre et déglutit. Cela ne lui paraîtrait pas si improbable à vrai dire…

"On peut avoir cette conversation à trois." suggéra le quinquagénaire.

Stiles grimaça légèrement et secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne préfère pas. Je vous laisse en discuter, et tu me feras un retour, ça suffira."

Jusqu'à maintenant, les discussions d'ordre professionnel n'avaient été faites que par son père et finalement, il trouvait cela bien ainsi. Il n'était pas le patron de Derek et il ne voulait pas mettre son nez davantage dans quelque chose qu'il savait sensible.

Son père acquiesça et Stiles lui fit une légère accolade avant de se mettre en route pour sa soirée chez son meilleur ami.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Stiles attrapa le Ketchup et arrosa sa part de pizza avec, nappant généreusement les boulettes de viandes qui s'y trouvaient pourtant déjà recouvertes de fromage. Il reposa la bouteille et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour croquer un bout de son œuvre, étouffant un gémissement de satisfaction.

"Alors tu la vois où demain Allison ?" demanda-t-il, la bouche encore un peu pleine.

Scott soupira et répondit nerveusement.

"Je pensais lui proposer d'aller dans un salon de thé qu'elle aime bien, en centre-ville. Un truc où il y a des muffins, des gâteaux plein de crèmes et des thés avec des goûts bizarres comme... 'riz soufflé'..." expliqua-t-il.

"Riz soufflé ?" répéta Stiles en levant un sourcil, avant de mordre à nouveau dans sa pizza.

"Elle adore cet endroit." soupira Scott, puis il haussa les épaules.

"Bien, c'est bien. Un endroit qui lui plait, avec des bonnes ondes, un bon environnement. Des trucs qu'elle aime manger, je veux dire, c'est plutôt un bon choix. Si j'étais elle, je serai assez contente j'imagine." déclara-t-il rapidement avant de terminer le dernier bout de sa part. Il se demanda quelques secondes quel type de rendez-vous galants il apprécierait. Avec Malia, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eus. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter principalement au lycée et en traînant l'un chez l'autre. Ils n'avaient commencé à faire des sorties qu'une fois qu'ils étaient déjà ensembles. Soudainement, l'image de lui et Derek mangeant des muffins et buvant du thé saveur riz soufflé lui traversa l'esprit. Il grimaça et secoua la tête pour faire rapidement partir cette pensée totalement délirante.

"Et toi ? Avec Malia alors ?" demanda doucement Scott. Cela lui semblait être le sujet sensible du moment.

Stiles soupira. Avec sa main gauche, il attrapa un peu de chips dans le paquet posé à côté de la boîte à pizza. Il porta les pommes de terre frites à sa bouche et les mâcha bruyamment avant de souffler à nouveau. Un peu de gras se colla sur le bout de ses doigts et il s'essuya négligemment contre son jean.

Devant son silence, Scott finit par reprendre la parole.

"Tu sais, à un moment, va bien falloir que tu me dises quelque chose. Ça fait presque une dizaine de jours que je n'ai pas entendu son prénom sortir de ta bouche." dit le brun avec calme.

Stiles haussa les épaules à son tour.

"C'est fini." déclara-t-il simplement.

Scott écarquilla les yeux et le châtain tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder d'un air résigné.

"Mais ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ?" déclara Scott soudainement paniqué. Lorsqu'il avait répété à son ami que Malia lui avait envoyé un SMS se plaignant de ne pas voir assez Stiles, c'était dans l'idée de lui ouvrir les yeux sur son manque d'implication. Il souhaitait que leur couple s'explique, non pas qu'il vole en éclats.

"Non, non Scott." déclara rapidement Stiles en secouant la tête. "C'était… ça ne marchait plus entre Malia et moi depuis un moment. Elle mérite mieux que moi et je ne sais pas ce que je mérite... mais, bref. C'est mieux ainsi. T'as rien à voir là-dedans." continua-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé et d'engouffrer ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche.

"Mais depuis quand ?" demanda le brun, un air étonné calqué sur le visage.

"Depuis presque dix jours." souffla Stiles.

Scott le regarda, choqué. Il y eut un petit silence et il déclara :

"Je suis désolé bro'." Il tritura quelques instants ses doigts et reprit la parole. "Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"J'sais pas." déclara Stiles. En vérité, il savait très bien ; parce que tout était si compliqué dans sa tête en ce moment.

Scott lui lança un regard de chien battu. Probablement se mettait-il à culpabiliser d'être passé à côté de cette information. Stiles sortit sa main bandée de sa poche et fit un geste las devant lui.

"En vrai, j'suis même pas triste." déclara-t-il en fixant Scott qui écarquillait les yeux. "Je veux dire." reprit-il. "Si. Je suis triste que Malia ait pu souffrir et que ça se termine, mais en un sens, je ne sais pas... Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'était la chose à faire, et qu'on aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps."

"Oh." répondit seulement Scott, alors qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Lui était encore fou amoureux de son ex petite-amie alors forcément, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Malgré tout, il était heureux de voir que Stiles semblait… apaisé. "Et Malia ?" demanda-t-il, hésitant.

"On a échangé quelques messages. Elle est mieux aussi, enfin je crois. Je dois la revoir bientôt, on a des trucs à se rendre et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait décidé de se radier de nos vies pour autant. Faut juste un peu de temps." Il hocha la tête comme pour acquiescer à ses propres propos.

Scott soupira et se massa l'arrière de la nuque.

"Et bah." soupira-t-il nerveusement. "T'en as d'autres des bombes à me lâcher ce soir ou on a fait le tour ?" déclara-t-il pour alléger un peu l'ambiance suite à la lourdeur de l'échange.

Stiles ricana doucement et soupira, sa main triturant le cordon de sa veste. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

"Scott, est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

L'étudiant vétérinaire haussa un sourcil. Il lui jeta un regard en biais totalement surpris et Stiles continua d'un air faussement léger.

"Je veux dire, tu crois que je peux plaire à des mecs ?"

Scott se pinça les lèvres et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Euh, bah." balbutia-t-il rapidement. "Hein ?!" s'exclama-t-il incertain en le regardant, l'air d'être complètement largué.

Stiles grommela et se pencha à nouveau sur la table pour attraper le paquet de chips et en enfourner plusieurs dans sa bouche. Il mâcha d'un air agacé et soupira.

"Je sais, ça n'a pas de sens, et crois-moi mon cerveau d'hyperactif a déjà retourné la question dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables." continua-t-il en mâchouillant les pommes de terres déshydratées avant d'en mettre de nouvelles dans sa bouche. "Mais il n'arrête pas de me déstabiliser de toutes les manières qui soient et je t'assure que j'ai eu du mal à me rendre à l'évidence, mais ouais. Clairement. Je crois que je suis... genre… euh, bi ?" déclara-t-il en haussant lui-même un sourcil surpris face à ce constat.

Scott continuait de le fixer avec cet air totalement dubitatif.

"Attends. Tu parles de qui ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant ses yeux, n'y comprenant rien.

"Derek." trancha Stiles sèchement. "Scotty, essaye de suivre un peu s'il te plait, c'est ma vie qui change là." s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air blasé. "Il me regarde avec cet air, je te jure, on dirait qu'il va me bouffer tout cru et je commence à me demander si ça me déplairait pas."

Scott ouvrit la bouche doucement et la referma. Stiles vida la fin du paquet de chips d'une traite dans sa bouche, en faisant tomber quelques-unes à côté qui s'échouèrent sur ses jambes et le canapé. Puis il reprit :

"Lorsqu'il me parle pas, ça me trouble. Lorsqu'il me parle, ça me trouble aussi. J'sais plus comment me comporter avec lui. OH MON DIEU !" s'exclama-t-il soudainement totalement horrifié, en se redressant droit comme i sur son siège. "J'ai le syndrome Pamela. C'est une catastrophe." continua-t-il d'un air choqué et il tourna son regard scandalisé vers son meilleur ami, laissant tomber le paquet de chips vide sur le sol.

Scott plissa les yeux et le regarda sceptiquement.

"Derek ? Comme Derek ton collègue ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, celui-là même. Je suis foutu." constata-t-il affligé et il s'enfonça à nouveau dans le canapé.

Scott haussa les sourcils, tentant d'analyser la situation qu'il commençait à comprendre.

"Et... tu crois qu'il… s'intéresse à toi ?" demanda-t-il hésitant.

Stiles grimaça.

"Quoi ? Nan ! Ce mec n'aime personne à part lui-même, ses gros muscles et les brioches. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit sexué." répondit-il alors que l'image de Derek nu, son sexe visible, envahissait soudainement son esprit. "Et merde." gémit-il comme pour lui-même.

"Et ce mec avec qui il était au cinéma ? C'est son ami ou… ?" demanda Scott sans trop savoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache." répondit Stiles un poil agacé et déçu. Il ne savait pas non plus, même s'il s'était déjà posé la question. Et puis de toute manière… "Je m'en fiche s'il est avec quelqu'un ou pas." continua Stiles de mauvaise grâce. "Je veux dire, je réalise juste que, peut-être, ce gars me plaît physiquement. C'est tout. Ça veut pas dire que je vais lui faire une sérénade mardi en le voyant." soupira-t-il. Il repensa soudainement aux différentes altercations qu'il avait eues avec Derek et à l'air hautain quasiment constamment calqué sur son visage. "Même si ça va un peu mieux en ce moment." souffla-t-il finalement, alors que son regard se posait furtivement sur le bandage de sa main droite.

Scott ne répondit rien et se rapprocha de la table pour attraper une part de pizza à son tour. Lui qui trouvait sa vie compliquée en ce moment, il fut soudain heureux de ne pas être dans les baskets de son ami, même s'il ne lui dit pas.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Samedi matin, Stiles s'était levé dans la souffrance. Il avait enchaîné rêves bizarres sur rêves bizarres. Sa nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de flash étranges mêlant Derek, Pamela et du thé à l'arôme riz soufflé. Aussi, lorsqu'il descendit à la boulangerie pour travailler, il salua à peine le brun et son père et alla se terrer dans sa boutique. Comme d'habitude, le samedi matin était un enchaînement de clients successifs et Stiles apprécia le rythme soutenu qui empêchait son esprit de vagabonder à outrance.

Alors qu'il commençait un peu à souffler suite à une période de creux, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entendre son petit bruit de tintement habituel. Stiles leva les yeux vers le client qui venait de pénétrer dans la boutique, vide depuis quelques minutes à peine. Son sourire se crispa légèrement.

"Hey ! Salut Stiles. Ça va ?"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés châtain clair avança jusqu'au comptoir, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Isaac ?" répondit Stiles avec trouble avant de se ressaisir. "Bonjour." Il se força à ne pas perdre la face et à rester professionnel.

"Mais elle est trop mignonne votre boulangerie !" s'émerveilla le nouvel arrivant en détaillant l'ensemble de la pièce.

Il avança vers la vitre de protection devant l'étal somptueux qui regorgeait de pains et de brioches et siffla. Il leva ses yeux vers le mur derrière Stiles où étaient exposés des produits variés en tout genre. Ils étaient tous magnifiques et bien rangés.

"Wow, j'adore comment vous disposez vos pains, c'est vraiment beau. Ça donne envie de tout acheter !"

Cette fois, Stiles esquissa un sourire franc. Il n'était pas peu fier de leur boutique, c'était vrai. Il y avait très peu de décoration car tout était basé sur la mise en avant des produits. C'était brut, masculin. Le mur était à lui seul une galerie d'exposition des plus attrayantes, fait de bois brut et de barres en acier.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?" demanda Stiles poliment. Il se surprit à trouver sympa la manière dont Isaac admirait l'ensemble des denrées, avec de grands yeux écarquillés, visiblement réjoui au possible.

"C'est qu'il y a tellement de choses !" Il loucha sur les différents pains, s'attardant plus que de raison sur les petites ardoises explicatives joliment marquées au feutre blanc. "Wow, du pain à la figue ? … Du pain aux tomates confites et thym ?..." Il était admiratif.

"On a également un délicieux pain italien à l'huile d'olive, fait par Derek. Les petites brioches au pralin rose sont aussi une de ses créations." déclara le vendeur en pointant du doigt les magnifiques petits rectangles saupoudrés de sucre disposés dans la vitrine. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche mais n'y toucha pas. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas le sortir devant les clients.

Le sourire d'Isaac remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Bon sang, même si je n'habite pas à côté, je vais venir tout le temps ici maintenant." souffla-t-il alors qu'il louchait avec avidité sur les brioches.

Stiles se mordit doucement la lèvre et attendit patiemment. Il était tout de même content de voir autant d'extase autour des productions de son père et de Derek.

"Et bien, va pour le pain italien et la brioche. Je prendrai aussi une baguette aux céréales et puis… hm…" Il continua de scruter la vitrine quelques instants. "Une fougasse au parmesan." finit-il par choisir.

Stiles hocha la tête et attrapa plusieurs sachets sous la caisse avant de successivement emballer chacun des pains.

"Avec ceci ?" demanda Stiles par automatisme, ce qui fit sourire Isaac. Stiles avait l'air bien plus formel que la fois où il l'avait vu au cinéma.

"Et bien, je ne sais pas si Derek est occupé, mais je lui aurais bien fait un petit coucou au passage ?"

Stiles hocha la tête doucement.

"Je vais voir s'il est disponible." déclara-t-il et Isaac sourit à nouveau. Stiles tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'arrière salle. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'atelier où son père et Derek papotaient devant un des nombreux cahiers, listant l'ensemble de leurs produits.

Stiles se racla un peu la gorge et les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers lui.

"Hm, Isaac est là Derek. Si t'as cinq minutes, il voudrait te saluer." déclara le châtain alors que ses yeux fuyaient clairement la conversation.

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

"Oh un ami à toi ?" demanda Noah, ravi. "Vas-y, on reprendra ça après." encouragea-t-il. " Et qu'il prenne ce qu'il veut dans la boutique, c'est cadeau." continua-t-il d'un geste rapide de la main. Derek lui sourit doucement. Stiles se mordit la lèvre en voyant cette expression sur le visage du brun. C'était tellement rare qu'il le voit sourire.

"Merci. Je reviens." déclara Derek à l'attention de son patron, puis il avança vers Stiles et passa près de lui alors que ce dernier restait les bras ballants près de l'entrée.

Derek sortit de la pièce et père et fils échangèrent un regard.

"On regardait les prochaines créations du mois." déclara le quinquagénaire, l'air absolument enthousiaste.

"Oh." répondit Stiles, puis il comprit. Derek allait rester. Il hocha la tête et força un léger sourire. "Cool." répondit-il et son père acquiesça, visiblement enchanté, avant de replonger dans ses notes.

Stiles fit demi-tour et s'arrêta quelques instants dans les parties communes. Derek allait officiellement travailler ici dorénavant et faire partie de son quotidien. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et s'étira avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait reçu un message de Malia. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en lisant les quelques lignes. Elle lui demandait comment il allait et voulait savoir si elle pouvait passer la semaine prochaine pour lui rendre quelques affaires et récupérer les siennes. Son message était doux et plein de bons sentiments et cela fit plaisir à Stiles. Il aurait été encore plus mal si les choses avaient dû devenir moches entre eux. Il tapota une réponse dans le même état d'esprit quand un rire retentit depuis la boutique. Un rire grave, suave, profond. Un rire à vous donner des frissons. Sans nul doute celui de Derek.

Stiles releva la tête et fixa l'entrebâillement qui menait à la boulangerie. Il resta pantois quelques secondes alors que le rire se gravait dans sa mémoire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entendre un truc pareil sortir de la gorge du brun. C'était tellement franc et mélodieux. Puis, il soupira et se dirigea vers la boutique, y pénétrant doucement alors que son collègue et Isaac étaient en train de discuter tranquillement. Les deux hommes étaient situés face à face, en plein milieu de la boutique.

Derek souriait encore, sûrement les restes de ce pourquoi il avait ri. Stiles se demandait bien ce qu'Isaac avait pu dire de si drôle pour arriver à percer ainsi la carapace du brun.

"... bref, hm... Boyd n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à Erica et vraiment, t'as raté quelque chose." soupira le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Stiles écoutait d'une oreille alors qu'il se repositionnait devant sa caisse. Il trouvait Isaac assez excentrique et se demandait bien comment son caractère pouvait être compatible avec la personnalité taciturne de Derek Hale.

"Je l'appellerai ce soir pour avoir des détails." déclara ce dernier de sa voix grave.

"Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il te dira quoi que ce soit." souffla Isaac face à lui, amusé.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et fit mine de réajuster quelques produits dans la vitrine, mais son attention était toujours focalisée sur les deux hommes à quelques mètres de là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les épier, pris d'une curiosité maladive.

"Il le fera." déclara Derek en hochant la tête, sûr de lui. "Et sinon... j'appellerai Erica." continua-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

"Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de dire ça."

Isaac haussa les sourcils avant de reporter son attention vers Stiles qui les regardait du coin de l'œil.

"Hm, combien je te dois ?" demanda-t-il au vendeur en montrant les pains emballés sur le comptoir.

Stiles secoua la tête doucement. "C'est offert par la maison."

Isaac écarquilla les yeux en grand.

"Oh, t'es sûr ? Je veux dire je p-"

"Mon père y tient." coupa simplement Stiles. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait précisé cela. Était-ce pour rendre à son père les remerciements qu'il méritait ? Ou pour sous-entendre que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait cadeau de quoi que ce soit au jeune homme ?

"Oh." souffla Isaac lentement. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Derek, toujours présent à quelques pas de lui. "Ton patron sait qui je suis ?" lui demanda-t-il rapidement en esquissant un sourire. Il avait un air clairement amusé dessiné sur le visage.

Le brun croisa ses bras musclés contre son torse.

"Tu as débarqué ici pendant que j'étais avec lui." répondit-il simplement au jeune homme à ses côtés.

Stiles se sentit presque de trop en voyant que la discussion entre eux reprenait, le mettant clairement à l'écart. Il détestait cette sensation.

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire." continua-t-il à l'attention de Derek et ce dernier hocha la tête de droite à gauche de manière très imperceptible.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?_

"Très bien !" répondit Isaac un sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers Stiles à nouveau. "Vous lui direz merci de ma part dans ce cas. J'ai hâte de dévorer tout ça."

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, se rapprochant de Stiles par la même occasion. Il récupérera ses sachets et plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur whisky du châtain.

"Merci Stiles." souffla-t-il.

Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard azur qui le fixait avec insistance. Il hocha simplement la tête.

Le bouclé embarqua ses achats et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressant.

"Allez bonne journée ! Bon courage pour le boulot. À demain Der'." salua-t-il rapidement.

"Bonne journée." souffla Derek et Stiles leva juste sa main en signe de salut.

La porte claqua et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans la boutique. Le brun se retourna vers Stiles et ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

Derek gratta doucement sa joue, frottant sa barbe de trois jours, puis il déclara finalement :

"J'ai accepté le poste."

Ils continuèrent de se regarder quelques instants et Stiles hocha la tête.

"Ouais. Cool."

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Cool ?_ Vraiment ? Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus débile à dire ?

Derek haussa un sourcil.

"Donc, ça te convient ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise et son cœur s'emballa. Le brun pensait qu'il serait contre ? Même si cela ne l'étonnait pas, il s'en trouva gêné.

"Ouais, non, cool. Je suis cool avec ça." continua-t-il en bougeant sa main dans les airs d'un geste faussement décontracté.

Putain. Pourquoi devait-il continuer à répéter ce mot stupidement ?!

Derek le regarda, sceptique, et hocha simplement la tête.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et un client entra dans la pièce, rompant le moment gênant. Stiles et Derek le saluèrent poliment.

En son for intérieur, Stiles se sentit soulagé qu'ils soient ainsi interrompus. Il reporta son attention vers l'homme qui lui passait commande, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour mettre fin à son échange avec le brun.

Derek soupira et partit dans l'arrière-salle, passant à quelques centimètres de Stiles qui ne lui lança pas un seul regard.

.

À suivre...

.


	10. Chapter 10

Le week-end passa terriblement lentement pour Stiles. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au brun, si bien que lorsque le mercredi arriva, il se sentait presque impatient de le revoir. L'idée de pouvoir poser quelques secondes les yeux sur son collègue, sur son corps qui revenait de plus en plus fréquemment hanter ses pensées, ne le quittait pas.

Stiles descendit rapidement les escaliers, un sac en plastique plein d'affaires dans la main. Il entra dans la boutique pour déposer son fardeau sous le comptoir avant d'aller dans l'atelier saluer son père et Derek.

"Hey !" s'exclama-t-il pressant. "Salut Derek, bon week-end ?" demanda-t-il avec rapidité. Le débit de ses paroles cachait sa nervosité.

Quelque chose en lui appréciait vraiment de revoir Derek après quatre jours d'absence. Quatre longs jours d'absence.

Le brun releva son regard vers lui et Noah esquissa un sourire.

"Salut." répondit le jeune Hale de sa voix grave. "Bien. Merci." continua-t-il presque par automatisme. C'était sûrement la première fois en quinze jours que le châtain lui adressait la parole de cette manière.

Stiles le fixa quelques instants, prolongeant leur échange visuel, avant de détourner son attention vers l'armoire à desserte. Il loucha sur les petits croissants saupoudrés d'amandes effilées qui y reposaient. Ne résistant pas à l'appel, que son ventre sous-nourri ce matin lui lançait, il attrapa une des viennoiseries et mordit dedans avec entrain.

"Stiles…" soupira son père d'un air blasé.

Le châtain s'essuya d'un revers de main alors qu'un peu de miettes de pâte feuilletée étaient restées collées autour de sa bouche.

"'Pa, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à tes croissants aux amandes, ils sont trop bons. C'est mon péché mignon."

Derek esquissa un sourire discret.

Le quinquagénaire regarda son fils d'un air désolé.

"D'une, la nourriture dans toute son immensité, est ton péché mignon. Et de deux, c'est Derek qui les a fait."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et fixa le brun, la moitié de son croissant encore dans sa main. Il hocha la tête doucement.

"Bien. C'est une tuerie." déclara-t-il seulement, puis il attrapa la plaque entière et fila vers la boutique.

Noah et Derek échangèrent un regard surpris et le plus âgé haussa les épaules.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Vers 9h du matin, Stiles était en train de faire le point sur les commandes de leurs clients restaurateurs quand Malia entra dans la boutique. Elle avait l'air radieuse. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle montrait doucement la boîte à chaussures qu'elle tenait dans la main au jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

"Salut." souffla-t-elle.

Stiles lâcha son carnet et fit le tour du bar pour aller vers la jeune femme. Il lui sourit doucement et attrapa la boîte d'une main avant d'enrouler son bras libre autour de la châtaine. Il l'enserra doucement, dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

"Salut." souffla-t-il avant de se décoller d'elle et de sourire à nouveau. "Ça va ?" demanda-t-il concerné. Il la fixait d'un regard plein d'émotions alors que sa main remontait jusqu'à son épaule. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux chocolat de son ex petite-amie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

"Je t'ai ramené tes affaires." souffla-t-elle avec évidence.

Stiles se recula légèrement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage.

"Merci. J'ai aussi les tiennes." répondit-il alors que son sourire remontait d'un seul côté de sa bouche, un brin mélancolique.

Il retourna derrière le comptoir pour y poser la boîte et l'ouvrit. Il passa sa main dedans pour balayer rapidement les différents objets avant d'attraper une paire de lunettes de soleil.

"Bon sang, je ne me rappelais pas que j'avais ça."

Malia rigola et Stiles continua de farfouiller dans la boîte.

"Oh merde ! Ma vieille Game boy !" s'exclama-t-il. Il sortit la console pour la regarder de plus près, puis fixa Malia d'un air amusé. "J'avais oublié que je te l'avais prêtée."

Il remit l'engin dans le petit carton et attrapa le sac plastique sous le comptoir. Il refit le tour pour venir se positionner à côté de Malia et lui tendit le sachet avec douceur. La jeune femme l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pour regarder également son butin.

"Normalement je n'ai rien oublié." annonça Stiles. Puis, quand elle haussa un sourcil, il reprit. "Maiiiiiis, c'est pas exclu qu'il manque des trucs. En tout cas, y'a ton T-shirt Nirvana et il est lavé."

Elle écarquilla davantage les sourcils d'un air étonné.

"Vraiment ? Tu sais te servir de ta machine à laver ?" répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Ha. Ha." déclara Stiles avec sarcasme.

Elle sourit.

"Comment ça va à la boutique ?" demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

"Ça roule. On a embauché définitivement Derek ici." expliqua-t-il et elle hocha la tête.

"Et Scott ?" demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de prendre de ses nouvelles.

"Sur la voie de la réconciliation avec Allison… alors, je dirais que ça va plutôt bien."

Elle fit un grand sourire.

"Cool." souffla-t-elle.

Il se gratta la nuque nerveusement et croisa ses bras contre son torse, d'un geste un peu agité.

"Tu sais…" commença Stiles. "Si tu veux prendre de ses nouvelles, tu peux le contacter. Je veux dire, vous êtes potes aussi, alors…" continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se séparaient que Malia ne pouvait plus voir Scott si elle le souhaitait.

"On pourrait aller boire un verre un de ces quatre, tous ensemble." répondit-elle. À une époque, ils avaient enchaîné les sorties à quatre. Cette pensée leur fit remonter de bons souvenirs à la surface.

Stiles hocha la tête, acquiesçant à cette idée. Il se voyait tout à fait ressortir un peu avec Malia et Allison, discuter, rire, passer de bons moments.

"Et tes cours ? Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?" demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de l'oreille.

"Il va falloir que je commence à préparer mes partiels, mais je suis motivée."

"Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr." affirma le châtain. Malia n'avait jamais été une excellente élève, mais elle était déterminée et sérieuse. Il avait confiance en ses capacités pour obtenir sa licence.

"Merci. Hm... d'ailleurs, je vais y aller. J'ai cours dans une demi-heure et je passais juste te déposer ça comme prévu." annonça-t-elle en regardant la boîte posée à quelques pas d'eux.

Stiles hocha la tête et revint la serrer dans ses bras doucement.

"Prends soin de toi petit bonhomme." déclara-t-il affectueusement contre ses cheveux.

Ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau et Malia esquissa un fin sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Salue ton père pour moi." demanda-t-elle, puis elle sortit de la boutique sans plus de formalité. La porte en verre se referma derrière elle, enclenchant à nouveau le mécanisme de la sonnette d'accueil.

Stiles soupira longuement et regarda la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaître dans la rue. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche pour en ronger l'ongle de manière distraite. Cela lui faisait quelque chose de revoir Malia ainsi, de devoir se comporter avec elle comme s'ils n'étaient dorénavant que des amis - ce qu'ils étaient pourtant maintenant.

Il y avait quelques semaines de cela, ils avaient couchés ensemble, s'étaient embrassés, s'étaient dit des mots intimes et tout ça disparaissait dorénavant. C'était étrange. C'était sa première et seule copine.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Derek entrer dans la boutique par l'arrière-salle. Le brun s'arrêta juste derrière le comptoir et fixa la silhouette de Stiles prostrée devant la porte. Son regard se posa sur la boîte à chaussures ouverte devant lui. Il balaya du regard les différentes affaires se trouvant à l'intérieur.

"Stiles ?" déclara-t-il enfin, perturbant le silence de la boutique.

Le châtain sursauta et se retourna précipitamment, le fixant d'un air surpris.

"Hein ? Ouais ?" demanda-t-il en voyant Derek les yeux rivés sur lui. Il espérait que l'homme n'avait en rien surpris son échange avec son ex petite-amie. Cela l'avait trop ému pour être partagé avec quiconque.

Le brun sembla hésiter, puis demanda calmement.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Stiles agita sa main en l'air d'un air distrait, faisant illusion ou presque.

"Ouais ouais, comme un charme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

Les yeux de Derek oscillèrent légèrement en détaillant le châtain, puis il déclara d'un ton neutre.

"Une nouvelle préparation à te montrer. Tu peux venir ?"

Le jeune homme face à lui hocha la tête et ils partirent tous deux vers l'atelier. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Noah s'extasia.

"Stiles, viens ! Derek va te présenter un nouveau pain qu'il a fait, tu vas adorer." s'amusa-t-il, alors qu'il était devant la table en aluminium, au centre de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes vinrent le rejoindre et Stiles loucha sur le pain noir posé devant eux et déjà tranché.

Noah sourit et croisa les bras contre son torse avant d'expliquer d'un ton guilleret.

"Ça Stiles, c'est un pain au cacao."

Stiles tourna sa tête avec vivacité vers son père et écarquilla les sourcils, puis il regarda à nouveau la production devant lui et sourit.

"Vraiment ?" Il hoqueta, amusé.

Père et fils avaient ce même air mutin qui les caractérisait tant. La présence commune de gènes Stilinski ne faisaient aucun doute chez ces deux-là.

Le regard de Stiles se leva vers Derek et ce dernier esquissa un fin sourire face à l'attitude espiègle du jeune homme. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un couinement stupide. Bon sang.

"Il est préparé avec du cacao non sucré et un peu de fève tonka." déclara Derek d'un ton explicatif qui sonnait diablement sexy aux oreilles du châtain.

La clochette de la boutique retentit et Stiles tourna la tête vivement vers l'entrebâillement.

"Je m'en occupe. Finissez ça tranquillement." déclara Noah avec un sourire entendu. Il avait déjà eu le debrief et le plaisir de goûter à cette nouvelle création. Il sortit de la salle et Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'atelier. Le brun se rapprocha encore plus de lui et Stiles se sentit soudainement très nerveux.

"C'est à déguster plutôt au petit déjeuner." continua Derek calmement, fixant le pain posé devant eux.

"Je peux goûter ?" demanda Stiles rapidement. La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose puisqu'il avait pour habitude de tester les produits avant leur mise en vente.

"Bien sûr." répondit néanmoins Derek. Là encore, c'était plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Les deux hommes étaient assez proches et Stiles se sentit un peu fiévreux alors que l'odeur de Derek vint caresser ses narines. Le creux de son estomac se mit à crépiter d'une manière anormale. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait plus senti cette fragrance et bon sang, c'était la meilleure senteur qui soit. C'était dingue le pouvoir qu'avait le parfum de Derek Hale sur lui. Il avait juste envie de coller son nez contre son T-shirt et d'y respirer à plein poumon.

Le châtain tendit une main fébrile pour attraper un des morceaux de pain noir et le porta à sa bouche pour le sentir d'abord. L'odeur était délicieuse, légèrement cacaotée. Elle couvrait pour quelques secondes l'odeur corporelle du brun à ses côtés. Stiles mordit dans la tranche chocolatée et quelques dizaines de secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il savoura la texture et le goût original du pain.

"C'est super bon." finit-il par déclarer.

Derek baissa légèrement la tête et esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible. Ses bras musclés se croisèrent contre sa blouse noire qui lui allait à la perfection.

Stiles reposa le reste du pain sur la table devant lui et déglutit. Bon sang, il perdait totalement ses moyens. Il leva son regard vers le boulanger à quelques pas de lui. Bon Dieu qu'ils étaient proches. Une petite fossette creusait la joue non rasée du brun et le cerveau de Stiles partit se faire la malle dans la stratosphère. Derek était vraiment beau. Il l'enivrait totalement. Stiles se sentit fébrile alors que son ventre continuait de faire des montagnes russes et que son esprit virevoltait hors de toute réalité. Il continuait de le fixer, le souffle presque court, ses yeux dévorant le visage carré et ces satanés fossettes bien trop adorables pour exister.

Derek releva à nouveau sa tête et croisa les prunelles ambrées du châtain. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche faiblement. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Il se passait quelque chose. Stiles se sentit perdre pied un peu plus alors qu'il avait l'impression que le brun le dévorait du regard. Est-ce que ce dernier était en train de se rapprocher ? Où était-ce lui ? Et cette odeur, forte et boisée, emplit ses poumons à nouveau, faisant pétiller son ventre jusqu'au creux de son aine. Stiles resta comme médusé, absorbé par les orbes verts alors qu'il sentait l'excitation transpercer un peu plus son corps. Ce bouillonnement, cet échauffement qui se réveillait entre ses jambes, c'était démentiel. Son regard se troubla et bascula sur les lèvres de Derek, puis sur son cou, se fixant sur le bord de la pomme d'Adam, sur cette gorge qui appelait à la luxure.

Il sentit sa respiration devenir plus pesante alors qu'un bruit de tintement de porte retentissait en provenance de la boutique. Ce fut le déclic. Ce fut ce qui le fit reprendre pied.

Stiles se recula et déglutit, baissant le regard vers le sol alors qu'il prenait de la distance. Il entendit le soupir de Derek, lourd, pesant, et croisa à nouveau son regard ardent quelques secondes.

"Hm hm." Stiles s'éclaircit la voix, troublé. "Je, c'est bien." balbutia-t-il nerveusement alors qu'il continuait de s'éloigner. "Je retourne à la boutique." termina-t-il, la voix éraillée.

Ce qui venait de se passer lui enserra la poitrine. Il sortit de l'atelier, alors que ses pieds le guidaient par automatisme, incapable de se reconnecter avec la réalité dans son entièreté. Son pas était rapide et son esprit chancelant.

Derek lui faisait totalement perdre la tête.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Stiles se mit à gémir légèrement alors que son bras subissait un faible tressautement. Son visage était écrasé contre les coussins gris du canapé, ses yeux étaient clos et ses sourcils bougeaient de manière très faible.

Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi et il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé de son salon, en pleine sieste post-digestive. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit à peine et un autre son léger franchit ses lèvres. Il était en plein rêve, et ses songes étaient habités par des excès de luxure. Son rapprochement physique avec Derek durant la matinée n'avait pas arrêté de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, et ce, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail, puis sur les paroles de son père lors du repas. Son obsession pour son collègue ne faisait qu'augmenter et il ne savait pas comment la gérer. À supposer que ce genre de choses se gérait un tant soit peu.

Après avoir mangé de manière distraite et rapide, Stiles s'était allongé pour se détendre et faire une sieste. Il avait eu besoin de se reposer, de vider son cerveau prêt à exploser, mais c'était sans savoir que son fantasme viendrait également hanter son sommeil.

Un peu de transpiration commençait à humidifier les petits cheveux de sa nuque alors que ses doigts bougeaient à nouveau en quelques tressaillements incontrôlés. Son épaule bougea, le faisant se tourner légèrement sur le côté dans le tissu mou du canapé. Il étouffa un soupir alors que son érection s'étriquait dans son pantalon, contre les coussins du sofa. Il avait chaud et son corps s'agitait.

Soudainement, un bruit sourd claqua. Stiles se releva en sursaut. Il se redressa automatiquement, son regard hagard et affolé se fixant sur l'embrasure de la porte à quelques mètres de là. Derek s'y trouvait et le dévisageait en écarquillant les yeux.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller." déclara-t-il d'une voix grave, après quelques secondes de silence.

Stiles secoua la tête et se mit en position assise sur le canapé. Il frotta ses mains contre son visage d'un geste énergique et sentit qu'il bandait légèrement. Il grogna dans ses paumes et reposa ses bras contre ses cuisses alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour masquer sa gêne. La marque de l'oreiller était incrustée contre sa joue rougie.

"Quelle heure il est ?" souffla Stiles, la tête dans le brouillard alors que son esprit tentait de se réveiller. Il loucha sur l'horloge accrochée au mur et écarquilla les yeux violemment. Son regard se posa sur les aiguilles au moment où Derek lui répondait.

"15h."

"Wow bordel." gémit Stiles alors qu'une de ses mains venait ébouriffer ses cheveux, les mettant encore plus en bataille qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Mais cette fois, les épis étaient répartis de manière relativement homogène. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" demanda-t-il rapidement alors que son esprit se remettait doucement en marche. Ce n'était pas agressif, c'était juste les seuls mots qu'il avait réussi à articuler.

"Mal de tête." répondit Derek en faisant un geste rapide vers son front. "Ton père m'a dit de monter chez vous prendre une aspirine."

Stiles le fixa et entrouvrit doucement la bouche.

"Oh. OK." répondit-il simplement, puis il hocha la tête.

Un silence s'installa.

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé." répéta à nouveau Derek, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Stiles fixa un point sur le sol devant lui.

"Euh ouais. De toute façon, vu l'heure, je crois que je dois plutôt te remercier, non ?" Il sourit doucement et déglutit avant de regarder à nouveau Derek, toujours debout devant l'entrée. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent et Stiles sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir derechef. Suite aux rêves dont il venait de s'extirper, il avait vraiment chaud. Il passa une main sur sa nuque légèrement humide et souffla bruyamment avant de reprendre la parole.

"Hm, donc la salle de bain. Tu sais où c'est hein." déclara-t-il avec évidence. "Je te laisse te servir, de toute façon il va falloir que je descende pour commencer à préparer l'après-midi." indiqua-t-il rapidement. Il avait envie de se lever pour tenter une échappée, mais il avait peur que la tente dans son pantalon ne soit encore trop visible. Il n'imaginait même pas si le brun l'avait entendu gémir quelques minutes auparavant.

Derek hocha la tête rapidement et lâcha un faible "OK." Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il quitta le salon pour se diriger dans la salle de bain et Stiles s'avachit aussitôt dans le canapé, soupirant de manière lasse. Il appuya sa tête contre le haut du dossier et fixa le plafond, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux rapidement, puis il jeta un œil à son entre-jambe d'un air désabusé. Pris d'une constatation soudaine, il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant que Derek ne réapparaisse. Il ne voulait pas le recroiser avant d'avoir eu le temps de se réveiller complètement.

Adossé contre la porte de sa chambre, il attendit plusieurs longues minutes que le brun termine et n'en sortit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer à nouveau.

.

À suivre...

.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ça s'est super bien passé mec."

Scott venait de parler, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard rêveur. Stiles pouvait même apercevoir des minis Allison danser dans le fond de ses pupilles légèrement dilatées.

"Et elle était tellement belle. Elle avait mis la robe rouge que je lui avais offerte à Noël dernier, tu sais."

Stiles croisa les bras contre son torse.

"Ouep. Ça aussi tu me l'as déjà dit." souffla-t-il, mi-amusé mi-lassé.

"C'est un signe, hein ?" demanda Scott, plein d'espoir. Son petit regard de chien battu était adorable.

Stiles pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Hm, je dirais bien que ça en a tout l'air." déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le sourire béat du brun ne fit que s'étirer. Il était passé à la boulangerie, en ce jeudi fin de matinée, pour voir son meilleur ami et récupérer les viennoiseries dont sa mère raffolait tant pour le petit déjeuner. Et évidemment, il en profitait pour débriefer de son rendez-vous du week-end dernier. Bien sûr, Stiles avait déjà eu tous les détails par SMS, mais Scott aimait se répéter et le châtain ne se faisait pas prier pour l'écouter.

"Du coup, le plan ? C'est de la revoir encore ?" suggéra Stiles avec évidence. Il attendait la suite.

"Ouais. D'ailleurs, ce sera peut-être vendredi soir. J'attends son retour, mais elle m'a fait plus ou moins comprendre que ce serait sa seule dispo. Est-ce que ça te dérange si on décale notre soirée de glande habituelle de vendredi à samedi ?"

Stiles secoua la tête à la négative.

"Bien sûr que non." Il lança un regard un peu attendri à Scott qui rêvassait, totalement perdu dans sa petite bulle de bonheur. "Purée, ça sent bon ça mon Scott. Je te le dis." déclara-t-il seulement. Allison était du genre à faire attention aux détails. Et il était impensable qu'elle ait spécifiquement porté cette robe par inadvertance lors de leur rendez-vous.

Scott lui fit une mine réjouie et Stiles soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

"Bon, je te mets quoi ?" demanda-t-il en jetant un œil aux produits autour d'eux. La plupart du temps, Stiles en ramenait directement le vendredi soir, mais parfois Scott ou sa mère passaient à la boulangerie pour faire quelques courses. Stiles ne les faisait que très rarement payer. Ils étaient comme sa deuxième famille, et la famille, ça ne payait pas.

"Comme d'hab, viennoiseries." souffla Scott, son esprit sûrement encore activé en mode Allison Argent.

"Je te mets une brioche aux pralines aussi. Elles sont vraiment super bonnes, c'est Derek qui les fait." murmura Stiles alors qu'il allait récupérer des sachets kraft sous le comptoir pour emballer les produits.

Scott haussa doucement les sourcils et fixa son ami qui s'activait.

"Et alors, avec lui ?" déclara-t-il, soudainement très intéressé par la vie du châtain.

Stiles le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui fit signe de la main de se taire. Il se retourna rapidement pour jeter un œil à l'ouverture derrière lui qui menait à l'arrière salle.

"Parle pas trop fort, il est à l'atelier, je voudrais vraiment pas qu'il entende ça." répondit Stiles plus doucement.

Scott haussa un sourcil d'un air qui voulait dire " _et alors ?"_.

Pendant qu'il enfournait les viennoiseries dans les sachets en papier, Stiles reprit à voix basse.

"Il se passe définitivement un truc. Enfin, je crois."

Le jeune McCall sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

"Tu crois ou t'es sûr ?" demanda-t-il, incertain. Il avait clairement besoin de plus d'informations.

"Scott. Je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées d'un mec taciturne incapable d'aligner plus de cinq mots dans une phrase." s'exclama-t-il toujours à voix basse. "Mais je pense que… ouais... je dirais, qu'il a failli…" Il hésita. "...m'embrasser ?" termina-t-il, accompagnant ses mots d'un geste vague de la main. Clairement, il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire de tout cela.

Scott sourit de toutes ses dents.

"OK. Et pourquoi seulement " _failli_ " ? Il s'est genre... rétracté ou… ?"

Stiles soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Nan c'est moi. J'ai paniqué. Je veux dire, merde, je sais pas... ça va trop vite, je suis pas prêt pour ça." déblatéra-t-il rapidement. "Et mon père bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il se passait un truc entre tu-sais-qui et moi ?" chuchota-t-il, totalement mal à l'aise à cette idée. "Punaise, si mon père avait la moindre idée de tout ça, il en referait une crise cardiaque et l'objectif même de la présence de Derek ici, c'est d'améliorer sa santé, pas de le tuer à petit feu." continua Stiles, horrifié.

Scott haussa les épaules d'un air dédramatisant.

"Ton père dirait rien." répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Stiles lui lança un regard blasé et ferma le sachet avant de le faire tourner pour en nouer les bords.

"Et dis-moi, dans quel monde c'est normal d'enrager sur quelqu'un, puis ensuite de vouloir faire des trucs pas très catho avec, hein ?" grogna-t-il, agacé.

Le brun face à lui le regarda fixement.

"T'es sérieux Stiles ? Le concept d'amour-haine, ça te parle pas ? T'as pas vu assez de films d'amour, crois-moi, j'en ai vu bien trop avec Allison pour être sûr que c'est un classique en fait."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, choqué et pointa du doigt son meilleur ami d'une manière faussement menaçante.

"Y'a pas d'amour ici. Que ce soit bien clair. Y'a juste des hormones en vrac qui sont incontrôlables." dit-il rapidement, puis il fronça les sourcils. "Dis pas des trucs comme ça."

Scott continua de le fixer avec insistance et Stiles empaqueta une brioche un peu rudement avant de la lui tendre et de reprendre la parole.

"Prends ta bouffe et décampe d'ici fauteur de troubles." grommela-t-il en faisant une moue faussement fâchée.

Le brun rigola et attrapa les sachets tendus d'un geste rapide.

"Merci." déclara-t-il simplement en levant les paquets d'un geste de reconnaissance accompagnant ses paroles.

Stiles croisa ses bras contre son torse avec fermeté.

"Ouais ouais. Ouste maintenant !" marmonna-t-il alors que son regard un brin désabusé croisa celui rieur de son meilleur ami.

"Okaaaay !" concéda Scott. "Travaille bien. À plus !" déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la boutique en souriant. Stiles lui fit un signe de la main rapide, espérant le faire ainsi décamper plus rapidement.

Il soupira et regarda l'horloge derrière lui. 11h20. La journée allait être diablement longue.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Stiles passa son déjeuner avec son père à l'étage. Ce dernier avait pris le temps de cuisiner du poulet au citron accompagné de pommes de terre sautées et cela avait été délicieux. Stiles réalisa que c'était une chose qu'il allait vraiment apprécier chaque jeudi. Rentrer chez lui et simplement mettre les pieds sous la table pour se faire servir : un plaisir certain. Après le repas, il était allé se reposer dans sa chambre, en profitant pour geeker un temps avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de redescendre travailler.

Quand ce fut le cas, il dévala rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre l'atelier. Comme la semaine précédente, son père était parti à la salle de sport pour occuper une partie de son après-midi, ce qui amusa Stiles à nouveau. Jamais il ne s'imaginerait aller dans une salle pour souffrir et transpirer. Stiles était un adepte du "no sport", pourtant, quasiment tout son entourage en faisait. Scott y allait régulièrement, Malia était une joggeuse confirmée, son père venait de s'y remettre… et Derek, évidemment. À la pensée du brun, Stiles soupira alors qu'il arrivait à l'embrasure de la porte de l'atelier.

Le brun s'y affairait avec sa concentration légendaire. Son visage était fermé, ses traits sérieux, totalement absorbé par son travail. Il attrapa un peu de farine dans un récipient en inox et, d'un geste rapide, en saupoudra le plan de travail en vue de réaliser les différents pâtons. À l'entrebâillement de la porte, Stiles soupira faiblement à nouveau. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais remarquer à quel point le brun était sexy ? Pourquoi son attirance ne lui sautait-elle aux yeux que maintenant ? C'était une telle évidence. Trois semaines plus tôt, il ne voyait qu'un homme froid et prétentieux et aujourd'hui, il s'en amourachait. Les paroles de Scott repassaient en boucle dans sa tête et ça le rendait fou. Il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et les massa rapidement, d'un geste agacé.

"Putain !" grommela-t-il un peu fortement.

Surpris, Derek se retourna rapidement, faisant tomber le récipient en inox d'un geste brusque. La farine vola et se déversa sur la table avant que le saladier ne s'échoue dans un bruit perçant sur le sol.

Stiles fixa la scène, haussant les sourcils alors que le brun lui lançait un regard agacé. Derek soupira fortement et ses mains se posèrent à plat sur la table, bras tendus, alors qu'il fixait la farine étalée partout devant lui. Il semblait énervé. Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre ou quoi que ce soit. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées." déclara-t-il rapidement alors que sa main s'agitait devant lui avec automatisme.

Derek hocha la tête simplement mais ne lui jeta pas un regard.

"Moi aussi." soupira-t-il malgré tout. Stiles pouvait voir une de ses mains se refermer sur elle-même et se serrer. Le poing s'appuyait contre la table en aluminium, dans la farine qui y était éparpillée. Plusieurs traces blanches étaient parsemées le long de sa blouse noire, sur son torse et sur son pantalon de travail. Au sol, le récipient en inox était échoué, entouré également de poudre blanche.

Stiles s'avança d'un pas rapide et alla récupérer le saladier. Il le posa sur le bord du plan de travail sur lequel Derek était toujours appuyé. À quelques centimètres de lui, le brun avait l'air de contenir sa colère ou quel que sentiment que ce fut.

"Je vais nettoyer, c'est ma faute." murmura Stiles rapidement alors que Derek tourna légèrement la tête et le scruta du coin de l'œil, sourcils froncés.

Le regard ambré du châtain croisa celui perçant de Derek et le châtain déglutit. L'échange ressemblait à celui de la veille, sauf que cette fois, Derek le fusillait presque du regard. Le cœur de Stiles sembla tomber avec violence dans son estomac. Une sensation vertigineuse qui vous tordait les tripes et en même temps, faisait exploser votre poitrine. Il se sentait à nouveau oppressé, son souffle se faisait irrégulier. Sa respiration sembla s'arrêter quelques instants alors que les orbes vert pâle le fixaient avec fièvre.

Les prunelles de Stiles oscillèrent rapidement de droite à gauche, ne se détachant pour autant pas de celles de l'homme face à lui. Il puait la nervosité, comme à chaque fois. En un mouvement rapide, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. C'était trop. Il allait reculer comme la veille, mais Derek ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

D'un mouvement rapide, le brun agrippa le jeune homme par le bras et le plaqua contre la table. Stiles sentit le torse musclé se coller contre lui, une chaleur montant dans le creux de ses reins. Son esprit perdit pied. Il n'arriva pas à penser, à réfléchir davantage. Et son cœur fit cette chose, _encore_. Ce saut dans sa poitrine qui lui retourna complètement l'esprit alors que les lèvres de Derek étaient soudainement appuyées contre les siennes. Il l'embrassait. Derek l'embrassait. Stiles ferma les yeux et gémit contre la bouche avide qui se fondait sur lui. Il sentit la main puissante contre sa nuque, caressant la peau de son cou et appelant à ce que le baiser se fasse plus fiévreux. L'odeur de Derek lui montait à la tête. Ses doigts posés contre sa peau, son bassin collé contre le sien, eurent raison de lui. Stiles céda dans un gémissement bruyant. Il accrocha ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek et approfondit le baiser, rencontrant la langue chaude et humide, se délectant de ce baiser bouillonnant. Leurs bouches se happèrent dans un bruit de succion des plus indécents et Stiles sentit la main de Derek glisser sous son T-shirt ; ses doigts y agrippèrent sa peau. Le corps musclé l'écrasait encore plus contre la table et son entrejambe se réveilla dans une chaleur incontrôlée. Ce baiser était excitant. Stiles savourait cette langue et cette bouche alors que l'odeur forte et boisée de Derek entrait en lui, provoquant des fourmillements directement jusque dans son aine. Il avait tellement envie de lui, bien plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Ils se décolèrent de quelques centimètres et Stiles croisa le regard en feu de Derek. Jamais il n'aurait cru lire autant de désir dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Le brun le fixait avec une telle force, un tel voile de luxure, que Stiles ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Il aimait ce regard, il aimait la manière dont l'autre le dévorait des yeux sans pudeur aucune, alors que sa main accrochait toujours la peau de son dos et que son bassin était toujours encastré dans le sien. C'était plus que de l'excitation, c'était plus que du désir. Il y avait quelque chose de passionnel qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Leurs souffles courts se mêlèrent quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne se jette à nouveau sur les lèvres de Derek avec fougue pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien d'autres à faire, rien d'autre à quoi penser. Il voulait se perdre dans ce moment et il le fit.

Derek grogna contre ses lèvres, alors que ses mains fermes glissaient le long du dos chaud, jusqu'au bord du pantalon du châtain. Stiles étouffa un gémissement en le sentant agripper le bord de sa ceinture pour tirer dessus, avec empressement. Derek passa ses doigts le long de la sangle et s'arrêta sur la boucle pour la défaire avec rapidité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau de quelques centimètres et Stiles se sentit retourner avec force contre la table. Il hoqueta de surprise alors que les mains de Derek enserraient ses bras et que son bassin se collait contre ses fesses. Son regard trouble se posa sur un point devant lui, fixant le mur blanc alors que son érection s'écrasait contre le bord de la table.

"Putain." gémit-il seulement, incapable de formuler un autre mot tant la scène qu'il était en train de vivre était intense.

La main de Derek vint épouser la forme de sa gorge et appuya légèrement contre sa trachée. Stiles releva la tête par instinct, dévoilant davantage sa pomme d'Adam, alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait, expirant bruyamment un souffle saccadé. Il posa sa main contre l'avant-bras qui s'appuyait contre son torse, ses doigts éraflant la peau halée. La bouche de Derek se posa dans le creux derrière son oreille, baisant suavement sa peau. Il sentit la langue chaude se frayer un chemin jusque dans son cou, avant de sentir quelques mordillements attaquer sa peau fine. Il ferma les yeux et son bassin se mut de manière incontrôlée. Ses fesses se comprimaient contre l'entrejambe de Derek, pressé contre lui.

"Tu me rends fous." gronda la voix grave et chaude de Derek contre son oreille et Stiles frissonna. Lui aussi le rendait totalement dingue. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre alors que la bouche continuait à dévorer son cou offert.

"Montre-moi à quel point…" souffla Stiles alors qu'il se perdait davantage dans le moment. Il voulait plus de Derek, il voulait plus de baiser contre sa peau, de mains le caressant. Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette bulle de folie dans laquelle il avait déjà été si difficile d'entrer.

Derek expira bruyamment alors que ses mains vinrent agripper le bord du pantalon et du caleçon pour les baisser d'un geste vif, dénudant une partie des fesses galbées. Stiles étouffa un juron devant la manœuvre cavalière. Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur la table devant lui, se posant sur le métal froid recouvert de farine. Il sentit le corps entier de Derek se presser davantage contre lui, alors que ses mains venaient se poser sur les siennes. Stiles pencha la tête en avant, fixant les doigts de Derek enserrant ses poignets, effleurant ses mains, glissant le long de la table pleine de poudre blanche. Il sentit la barbe râper la ligne de sa mâchoire alors que les lèvres mordillaient à nouveau la peau de sa nuque. Puis une des mains du brun remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, encerclant son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête. Stiles soupira de frustration alors que son visage pivotait pour aller à la rencontre de celui de Derek. Leurs lèvres se happèrent à nouveau avec avidité et il leva sa main pour caresser la joue non rasée, approfondissant l'échange buccale qui se faisait de plus en plus langoureux. Ses doigts laissèrent quelques traces de farine sur la barbe brune qui picotait son épiderme. Stiles allait effectuer un mouvement pour se retourner totalement mais le brun rompit le baiser, et le plaqua à nouveau avec force contre le bord de la table. Stiles respira fortement, fixant derechef ses propres mains qu'il avait posées automatiquement sur le meuble pour se maintenir en équilibre. Son sexe s'enserrait dans son pantalon à moitié descendu. Il sentit une des mains de Derek venir se poser sur ses fesses et s'y agripper. Il gémit alors que l'autre main puissante appuyait contre son dos, le faisant se pencher en avant.

Derek s'était éloigné de quelques centimètres et fixait la zone du corps dévêtue qu'il caressait. Sa main pleine de farine encerclait un lobe de chair pour le presser avec fermeté et Stiles se mordit à nouveau la lèvre sous la caresse. Il se pencha davantage en avant, presque courbé sur la table à laquelle il se retenait désespérément. Son pantalon se fit à nouveau descendre de quelques centimètres d'un geste énergique et il sentit son sexe tendu étouffer dans le tissu. Avec automatisme, Stiles vint poser une de ses mains contre son bas ventre et l'enfonça dans son caleçon à moitié descendu. Il en extirpa son sexe raide et en souffrance, se satisfaisant de la libération ressentie alors qu'un autre juron franchissait ses lèvres. Son autre main était toujours aplatie contre la table en aluminium, ses doigts glissant dans la farine répandue.

Le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui faisait perdre tout repère avec la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que le corps chaud et musclé de Derek contre son dos, son odeur enivrante… ses mains et sa bouche qui le caressaient.

"Stiles…" murmura gravement Derek alors que sa main venait glisser le long de l'avant-bras du châtain, s'enroulant par-dessus celle du jeune homme. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ceux de Stiles, les enlaçant alors qu'ils prenaient en poigne son sexe.

Stiles gémit en sentant les premiers frôlements. Doucement, ses propres doigts délaissèrent sa verge alors que ceux de Derek les remplaçaient, finissant par encercler sa hampe. Sa deuxième main vint rejoindre sa jumelle sur la table enfarinée, tentant de lui redonner un semblant d'équilibre. Stiles gardait les yeux fermés alors que sa respiration se saccadait avec force. La main de Derek tenait son sexe et la sensation en était folle. Cela faisait trois semaines que Stiles n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel, et bon sang, ce manque était plus que palpable. Son corps le voulait tellement. Il voulait plus que tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les lèvres de Derek glissèrent sur sa nuque, à la base de ses cheveux, et Stiles ouvrit les yeux fébrilement. Il se cramponna davantage à la table, se penchant un peu plus, alors que Derek entamait des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe, le masturbant enfin.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe, observant la main pleine de farine de Derek qu'il avait tant de fois vue en train de travailler la boulange… Et elle était soudainement là, sur lui, en train de faire _ça_. La vision le grisa de plaisir et le fascina tout autant. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de cette main qui empoignait sa virilité et qui lui procurait ce plaisir démesuré. Il déglutit alors que la sensation exquise se mit à grandir crescendo. Un son s'échappa de sa gorge et il ne réalisa qu'après coup que c'était bien lui qui venait de gémir ainsi. Le plaisir ne cessait de croître. Derek accéléra ses mouvements alors que son autre main puissante s'était glissée -il ne saurait dire quand- sous son T-shirt, caressant son torse.

Un autre râle à moitié étouffé, et Stiles se sentit se perdre. Il était à deux doigts de jouir, à deux doigts de se sentir tout lâcher. Son esprit s'embrumait, sa gorge s'étranglait. C'était tellement bon. Le mouvement s'accéléra encore et finit par avoir raison de lui. Il se sentit venir, sa bouche s'ouvrant sans pour autant laisser sortir un son. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la table et plusieurs spasmes le parcoururent doucement. Il fixa, les yeux embrumés, cette main qui finissait de le caresser, notant les traces de semence qui s'y étaient répandues.

Son esprit se reconnecta doucement, sa respiration était bruyante et son torse n'arrêtait pas de se gonfler, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Puis il y eut ce bruit, ce bruit particulièrement sexy et fou. La respiration de Derek, rauque, puissante, contre sa nuque, contre son oreille. Sa main chaude qui agrippa ses côtes alors que l'autre refusait de quitter son entrejambe. Petit à petit, Stiles reprenait pied avec la réalité. Petit à petit, ses sens se reconnectaient un à un.

Sa tête baissée se tourna légèrement, entrapercevant le brun derrière lui, toujours collé à son corps.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

Le silence de la pièce sembla soudainement imposant. Stiles déglutit : la pression retombait.

La main de Derek glissa le long de sa hanche et le châtain prit cela comme un signe pour tenter de se détacher.

"Stiles…" murmura Derek derrière lui.

Le plus jeune se retourna doucement. Même si Derek s'était décollé de quelques dizaines de centimètres, il restait proche de lui et avait laissé une main posée contre le bas de ses reins.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Stiles détourna aussitôt les yeux. Punaise. C'était trop difficile à soutenir.

"Je... Hm, je voudrais me rhabiller…" souffla Stiles, un peu gêné.

Derek se recula pour lui laisser plus d'espace, sa main glissa doucement du corps du châtain pour s'en détacher totalement.

Stiles attrapa les bords de son pantalon et le remonta rapidement en silence.

Derek semblait avoir les pieds ancrés dans le sol et le fixait sans ciller. Stiles pouvait le sentir scruter son visage. Il déglutit et releva la tête pour croiser à nouveaux les orbes verts. Le brun entreprit de dire quelque chose.

"Écoute, j-..."

"Non. S'il te plait, dis rien, c'est bon." le coupa brusquement Stiles. "Ça va. Juste, je crois que je ferai bien d'y aller." enchaîna-t-il rapidement. Le sentiment de stress qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours se manifesta à nouveau.

Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles tourna la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte avec rapidité. Les prunelles du brun ne le lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce.

Une fois dans les parties communes, les jambes de Stiles se mirent à flageoler. Est-ce que ce qu'ils venaient de faire pouvait entrer dans la catégorie "s'envoyer en l'air" ? Il secoua la tête avec agacement alors qu'il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre avec empressement. Derek venait de le masturber et il avait éjaculé dans sa main. Bien sûr que oui. Ils venaient de mettre clairement un pied dans la case sexe, c'était inéluctable. Il courut jusque dans la salle de bain en vue de se nettoyer et de se changer. Dans la salle d'eau, Stiles fixa ses vêtements tachés et plein de farine. Bon Dieu. Cela avait été encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Plus de vingt minutes plus tard, tout juste avant la réouverture, Stiles redescendit jusqu'à la boutique. Un cocktail de sentiments divers et variés envahissait ses pensées. Il venait de faire _ça_ avec un mec et c'était exquisement surprenant de satisfaction. Le fait que ce soit Derek était à la fois excitant et gratifiant… Dieu qu'il avait rêvé de ce corps trop souvent ces derniers jours… et en même temps... Derek était un collègue avec lequel il devait bosser au quotidien, dans la boulangerie de son père. Et malgré tout, lui et Derek se connaissaient si peu. Stiles devait avouer que ce côté mystérieux faisait partie de l'attraction que le brun avait définitivement sur lui. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il embrassait comme un Dieu et l'avait fait jouir, non clairement, c'était un peu trop à assimiler.

Il soupira pour la énième fois en dix minutes et descendit jusqu'à la boutique. L'ensemble de l'étal avait visiblement été installé par Derek. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant que tout avait été correctement posé et que les paniers à pains et la vitrine étaient quasi pleins.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée côté rue en vue de l'ouvrir et entendit un pas lourd derrière lui. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard du brun qui s'était adossé à l'entrebâillement du couloir, derrière le comptoir. Derek s'était visiblement aussi changé. Il portait un pantalon de travail blanc, probablement un change qui devait être dans la remise où son père stockait ses affaires, ainsi qu'un T-shirt lambda blanc qu'il portait habituellement sous sa blouse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Derek prit la parole.

"Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle." déclara-t-il simplement, et son regard se voulait convainquant. C'était comme si ses prunelles lançaient un " _tu ne crois pas ?_ " alors que ses bras se croisaient contre ce torse bien trop musclé.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

"Hmm... J'sais pas écoute, y'a rien à dire, OK ?" son visage fit une moue un peu penaude. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il était censé dire. "C'est juste... Je ne saurais même pas quoi dire là-dessus. Mieux vaut laisser tomber." lâcha-t-il simplement. Pourquoi parler ? Pourquoi dire quoi que ce soit ? La seule évolution possible à ce type d'interaction, c'était sûrement d'entamer une relation, non ? Et ce n'était pas comme si Derek et lui pouvaient envisager d'être en couple ou que ce soit de ce genre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'envisageait pas une seconde que Derek puisse vouloir quelque chose de lui de cette façon.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

Stiles haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter et déverrouilla la porte avant d'en remonter le store.

Il se retourna, et Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il le fixait toujours, mais cette fois, avec bien plus de dureté. Stiles se tourna légèrement pour rompre l'échange et Derek secoua la tête pour lui-même avant de repartir dans l'arrière salle. Stiles jeta un œil à nouveau vers l'entrebâillement et eut tout juste le temps de voir le dos du brun disparaître dans le couloir.

"Oh bon sang." murmura-t-il faiblement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un geste désespéré.

.

À suivre...

.


	12. Chapter 12

Nous étions samedi et le vendredi avait été une des journées les plus longues que Stiles ait jamais vécu à la boulangerie. Chaque minute avait semblé s'être écoulée d'une manière anormalement et horriblement lente. Stiles avait redoublé de stratégies pour essayer tout bonnement d'éviter Derek du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela avait été un enfer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide pour aller récupérer les fournées de pains et n'avait jamais passé si peu de temps dans l'atelier. Et le samedi qui commençait s'annonçait être un copié-collé de la veille.

En vérité, Stiles ne fuyait pas vraiment Derek en tant que tel. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir le brun, mais plutôt qu'il redoutait cette sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dorénavant. Le fait qu'ils aient fait des activités interdites au moins de 18 ans ne faisait que renforcer cette gêne. Du coup, il essayait juste d'éviter de se retrouver trop longtemps à la merci des coups d'œil acérés que lui envoyait le brun. Car malgré tout, il savait que ce dernier ne cessait de le dévisager constamment.

Pourquoi Derek ne pouvait-il pas faire comme lui ? Faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Ou pour être plus exact : faire comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé. Car de toute évidence, leur partie de branlette avait été désirée et assouvie. Stiles ne voyait pas et ne voulait pas que cela change quoi que ce soit maintenant. Ils étaient deux adultes qui avaient passé un peu de bon temps, il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre martel en tête.

Stiles avait un tempérament impulsif parfois. Il savait qu'il était du genre à s'enflammer vite et pour rien. Mais une fois cette sensation disparue, il n'avait pas trop de difficulté à passer à autre chose. Il se rappela du premier jour de Derek, lorsqu'il l'avait pris en grippe durant le repas pour cette histoire de chaise, puis il repensa à leur échange houleux sur le parking du cinéma… Stiles était comme ça, tout feu, tout flamme. Et pourtant à chaque fois, il passait à autre chose ensuite. Qu'en était-il de Derek ? Il semblait prendre les choses avec bien plus de sérieux que lui. Peut-être que le brun regrettait… ? Peut-être même qu'il envisageait de ne plus rester travailler ici ? Bon sang. Stiles secoua la tête. Si ce scénario prenait vie, son père serait totalement déçu.

Depuis l'ouverture à 7h30, le jeune homme grommela pour la vingtième fois dans sa barbe inexistante. Il n'avait même pas la satisfaction de se dire qu'il passerait sa soirée avec Scott, comme à l'accoutumée. Même s'il était évidemment heureux de savoir que ce dernier serait en bonne compagnie auprès d'Allison… Mais merde. C'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase de cette fin de semaine totalement hallucinante.

Le châtain entra rapidement dans l'atelier pour récupérer de nouvelles plaques de viennoiseries. Il allait faire ça vite fait bien fait ; à peine entré, à peine ressorti… Mais c'était sans compter sur son père. Stiles ragea contre les gênes " _je fous les pieds dans le plat_ " Stilinskien. Ceux-là étaient vraiment d'une puissance phénoménale.

"Stiles ! Attends une minute." héla son père, alors que le susnommé allait franchir le seuil de la porte pour disparaître tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Stiles pila et jeta un regard hagard vers son père, tentant vainement de ne pas laisser ses prunelles errer sur le brun qui était non loin de là. Dieu sait pourtant qu'il avait envie de détailler son corps bien trop sexy, mais il ne voulait pas rendre les choses encore plus étranges. Si Derek le voyait le mater, peut-être qu'il finirait par trouver ça ennuyant ou que ça flatterait tout au mieux son ego, et Stiles ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne voulait pas se réduire à ça.

"Euh ouais ?" demanda-t-il rapidement, tenant la plaque toujours dans ses mains.

"Je me disais que ce serait sympathique si on mangeait tous les trois ensembles ce midi ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?" demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour son fils et son employé qui ne pipèrent pas mot. Cela se voyait que Noah avait envie de les souder un peu ; partager -pour commencer- un repas ensemble chaque semaine lui semblait être un bon départ.

Derek serra sa mâchoire et ne dit rien, regardant Stiles qui se mit à se mordre la lèvre nerveusement. Le cerveau de ce dernier fusait à toute allure pour trouver un truc lui permettant d'échapper à ça… puis il souffla. Il n'allait pas éviter Derek ad vitam æternam. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de malaise. Pas de malaise. Non. Clairement pas.

"Derek ?" demanda à nouveau le quinquagénaire, voyant que le brun n'avait pas répondu à son invitation.

"Hm... Noah, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas…" Derek laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que sa main venait gratter son arcade sourcilière. C'était la première fois que Stiles le voyait hésiter ainsi et c'était on ne peut plus perturbant.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à lire un jour ce type d'expression sur le visage habituellement si stoïque. Derek lui lança à nouveau un regard hésitant. Leurs prunelles s'entrechoquèrent quelques secondes.

Putain.

Il avait cassé Derek Hale.

Stiles déglutit alors que ses sourcils se joignirent presque. L'idée qu'il soit responsable de ce revirement d'attitude le rendit mal. Il ne voulait pas que Derek change quoi que ce soit à sa manière d'être ou de travailler ici… en tout cas, pas à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et surtout, pas comme ça.

"Euh ouais, c'est cool pour moi." répondit-il rapidement en regardant son père et ce dernier sourit. Puis Stiles reporta son attention sur Derek qui le fixait de manière impassible. Leur échange dura suffisamment pour comprendre qu'ils soutenaient, cette fois, chacun leur regard. Derek finit par cligner des yeux et tourner lentement la tête.

"Merci Noah, volontiers." répondit-il avec sérieux.

Le quinquagénaire sourit à pleines dents, visiblement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

"Parfait. J'irai préparer quelque chose vers midi dans ce cas. Derek, si tu veux m'aider tu es le bienvenue." annonça Noah avec en train.

"Avec plaisir." répondit simplement le jeune boulanger.

"Stiles, tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras terminé ?" lui demanda son père, plus par formalité qu'autre chose.

"Euh, ouais ouais." souffla Stiles rapidement, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la plaque qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis quelques minutes.

Il ne savait vraiment pas où cela allait les mener.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Stiles venait de fermer la boutique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir qui indiquait 12h40. Il soupira légèrement et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour les grimper avec rapidité, avant d'entrer chez lui. Il perçut tout de suite les bruits venant de la cuisine. Son pas se fit traînant jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte de cette dernière, et il contempla son père et Derek qui s'y affairaient le plus naturellement du monde. À en juger par le délicieux fumet qui se dégageait des casseroles, ils devaient être aux fourneaux depuis déjà un petit moment.

"Hey." souffla-t-il en scrutant la pièce rapidement. La table était mise, son père était en train de mélanger quelque chose qui sentait décidément divinement bon et Derek était debout à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui aussitôt.

"Installe-toi Stiles, c'est prêt." annonça Noah avant de continuer. "Toi aussi Derek. Tu peux mettre ça sur la table s'il te plaît?" demanda-t-il poliment en désignant la poêle devant lui. Le brun acquiesça et porta le récipient pour l'installer au centre de la tablée. Stiles, quant à lui, venait de tirer sa chaise habituelle pour s'installer.

Le jeune homme loucha sur le plat que venait de poser Derek devant lui, alors que l'odeur alléchante se faisait encore plus forte. Il fixa les morceaux de poulet panés qui crépitaient dans une sauce à la tomate, saupoudrés de parmesan. Son ventre se réveilla aussitôt. Il avait l'estomac dans les talons.

"Oh mon Dieu, ça a l'air trop bon." lâcha-t-il, ne pouvant détourner le regard du plat devant lui qu'il avait hâte de dévorer. Il ne vit pas Derek esquisser un fin sourire mais perçut sa silhouette s'installer de l'autre côté de la table. Cette fois, la place de sa mère avait été laissée vide.

Le poulet au parmesan fut bientôt rejoint par un plat de tagliatelles que Noah déposa également sur la table.

"Allez les jeunes, servez-vous. Derek, je t'en prie." annonça-t-il, alors qu'il tirait également sa propre chaise pour s'installer.

Le brun attrapa le plat de pâtes pour se servir et Stiles en profita pour attaquer avec celui de poulet. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi tour à tour la nourriture pour se servir convenablement.

"Merci pour le repas, ça a l'air vraiment délicieux." répéta Stiles, et son regard accrocha cette fois celui de Derek. Son estomac se retourna automatiquement, l'obligeant à détourner les yeux aussi vite. Et cette fois, la faim n'avait rien à voir.

 _Pas de gêne. Pas de gêne. Pas de gêne_. se répéta-t-il en boucle dans sa tête. Bon sang, il ne survivrait pas à ce repas.

Il regarda son assiette et commença à attaquer la nourriture qui s'y trouvait.

"C'est délicieux Derek, vraiment." s'exclama Noah avec satisfaction, alors qu'il venait également de porter un premier coup de fourchette dans son plat pour le porter à sa bouche.

"Merci." souffla le brun, esquissant un faible sourire.

"'Ché toi qu'a cuisiné ?" demanda Stiles avec surprise, la bouche encore un peu pleine. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il fixait le brun avec étonnement. En plus, il avait failli se brûler la langue.

Derek fit un sourire pincé en coin et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Ton père a quasiment tout fait." déclara-t-il avec retenue.

"Oh mais c'est ta recette et je n'ai fait qu'exécuter !" s'exclama Noah avec satisfaction. "Je suis content d'avoir appris un nouveau plat d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà fait un poulet au parmesan il y a longtemps, mais crois-moi, il n'avait pas ce goût-là !" concéda-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

"C'est le plat préféré de ma sœur Cora." expliqua Derek. Il avait dû le préparer des dizaines de fois.

"Oh, celle qui est étudiante en informatique ?" demanda Noah avec intérêt.

Stiles les fixait comme s'ils étaient deux extra-terrestres. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne savait même pas que Derek avait une sœur. Il ne savait rien de lui à vrai dire… Stiles regarda son assiette avec une sensation terrible qui s'immisçait en lui. Une sentiment dérangeant.

Son père et Derek continuèrent de parler et Stiles en apprit davantage sur le brun au fil de la conversation. Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas Derek et il s'en sentait étrangement insatisfait. Il avait passé son temps à voir le brun comme un homme froid, distant. Peut-être était-ce lui qui manquait d'empathie dans cette histoire ? Derek était quelqu'un de normal, avec une vie ordinaire. Stiles releva la tête vers le brun pour l'observer parler et se sentit déçu de lui-même pour avoir été si dur avec lui. Il fixa la chaise vide de sa mère et cela lui donna un autre coup au moral.

Son regard se posa à nouveau vers le visage non rasé et une petit fossette apparut ; Derek souriait faiblement. Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il le trouvait si beau. Le châtain porta sa main à sa nuque et l'effleura doucement, il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau les baisers enflammés contre son épiderme. Il avait tellement aimé ce moment.

"D'ailleurs ma sœur Laura vient dimanche avec son compagnon. Ma mère tient à ce genre de repas de famille tous les mois." s'exclama Derek en faisant un geste vague de la main.

"Oh tu sais, pour vous les jeunes, cela paraît peut-être futile, mais en tant que parents, on aime bien ce genre de moment." déclara Noah en souriant. Son regard se porta sur Stiles et il reprit. "D'ailleurs fiston, pourquoi tu ne proposerais pas à Malia de venir manger ici ce week-end ? Cela fait quelque temps que je ne l'ai pas vu."

Stiles se figea sur sa chaise et son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers Derek qui le fixait sans ciller. Il se sentit englouti par les prunelles vertes qu'il ne savait déchiffrer et tourna la tête vers son père qui haussa les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

C'était le retour fulgurant du gène " _je mets les pieds dans le plat_ " Stilinski. Et cela faisait bien plus mal de le recevoir que de le donner. Stiles eut un moment de compassion pour toutes les personnes à qui il avait dû faire subir cela un jour.

Il fixa son père quelques instants en clignant des yeux, puis il lâcha ses couverts et croisa ses bras contre son torse avec rapidité.

"Hm… non, tu sais, peut-être pas ce week-end." répondit Stiles en grimaçant légèrement alors que sa tête remuait de droite à gauche.

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Elle a du travail avec la fac peut-être ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Puis il s'adressa à Derek. "Je ne sais pas si Stiles t'a dit, mais Malia est étudiante en licence de marketing."

Stiles baissa les yeux et reprit sa fourchette dans sa main.

"Ouais, ouais, sûrement." répondit-il rapidement avant de planter le couvert dans un nouveau morceau de poulet.

Noah haussa les épaules.

"C'est juste un petit repas, elle sera contente de faire une pause d'une heure, et ça lui changera les idées, tu ne crois pas ?"

Stiles soupira. Il laissa tomber le couvert à nouveau et se recula dans sa chaise. Il planta son regard dans celui de son père, se mordit la lèvre et déclara simplement.

"On a rompu."

Noah haussa les sourcils, surpris.

Un petit silence s'installa et le quinquagénaire reprit, un peu déconcerté.

"Oh. Et bien, tu ne m'avais rien dit."

Ce n'était pas un reproche en soi, mais on sentait clairement sa confusion.

"Y'a rien à dire, c'est terminé papa, c'est tout." déclara Stiles doucement, ne voulant pas spécialement avoir cette conversation là, tout de suite, face à Derek.

"OK." répondit simplement son père, voyant que son fils n'était pas enclin à en discuter davantage. Il se doutait que la présence du brun y était pour quelque chose ; Stiles n'avait jamais été gêné de parler avec lui ainsi.

Stiles croisa les prunelles de Derek et ce dernier le fixait toujours avec intensité. Le châtain baissa la tête pour observer son assiette à nouveau, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter les regards qu'il recevait.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Le samedi après-midi passa rapidement et Stiles apprécia totalement la venue du week-end. Il venait d'arriver chez Scott depuis une dizaine de minutes et était déjà affalé sur le canapé, comme à l'accoutumée. Pour une fois, Mélissa n'était pas de garde, mais elle en avait profité pour sortir dîner avec des amis, laissant les deux jeunes seuls dans le salon.

Quand Scott avait ouvert la porte, Stiles n'avait pas eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. Il avait compris. Il avait vu sur l'adorable visage de son ami que le bonheur était passé par là. Lui et Allison, ça fonctionnait à nouveau.

"J'ai dormi avec elle hier soir." soupira Scott, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde - ce qui l'était sûrement pour lui d'ailleurs.

Stiles esquissa un sourire grivois.

"T'as pas trop de cernes sous les yeux pourtant." répondit-il avec amusement.

Scott secoua la tête.

"Non, on a juste dormi l'un contre l'autre et c'était tellement agréable. Je voudrais me réveiller à côté d'elle tous les jours, tout le temps." soupira-t-il, visiblement toujours plongé dans sa bulle de bonheur.

Stiles sourit et se retient de faire un commentaire sarcastique à propos du fait qu'il fallait sortir des violons ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

Scott était un éternel romantique, et quand il voyait la douceur d'Allison, il comprenait aussi pourquoi. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ils allaient tellement bien l'un avec l'autre.

"Du coup, vous êtes officiellement à nouveau en couple ?" demanda Stiles avec précaution. Les choses pouvaient parfois demeurer ambigües et il ne commençait à le savoir que trop bien.

Le brun à la peau hâlée hocha la tête. Son sourire béat s'étira davantage.

"Oui." déclara-t-il seulement, et Stiles se sentit envieux de cet état de bien-être dans lequel semblait baigner son meilleur ami. "Peut-être que la semaine prochaine on pourrait faire quelque chose tous ensemble ? Tu sais, toi, moi… Allison, et peut-être Malia ?" suggéra Scott, un peu hésitant malgré tout. Ils avaient parlé plusieurs fois de refaire ce genre de sorties, mais il ne savait pas si Stiles était vraiment prêt pour ça.

Le jeune châtain hocha la tête.

"Ouais, ce serait cool." répondit-il, et le sourire de Scott s'agrandit à nouveau.

Stiles ne se lassait pas de poser les yeux sur la figure réjouie de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. Son esprit ne put s'empêcher de visualiser le visage de Derek pour quelques instants. Ses mains sur son corps l'avaient enflammé et lui avaient retourné l'esprit. Les baisers langoureux qu'ils avaient échangés avaient été plus que torrides, délectables… et il pouvait aisément s'imaginer embrasser cette bouche chaque soir dans son lit, et succomber aux plaisirs charnels associés… Apprécier au quotidien cette luxure ne lui faisait aucun doute. Mais dormir, blotti contre le corps du brun, se réveiller à ses côtés, partager cette intimité là… Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait ce genre de possibilités avec Derek. Ce genre d'échanges nécessitait des sentiments, un besoin de confiance, de partage, au-delà d'une simple envie charnelle. Il chassa ses pensées avec rapidité. L'introspection de ses sentiments n'étaient sûrement pas quelque chose dans laquelle il pourrait se plonger là, maintenant.

"Tu sais, je suis ravi pour toi." déclara-t-il sincèrement à Scott, et pourtant, son sourire s'étira en coin, presque mélancolique.

Le brun dut le percevoir, parce qu'il lui lança un de ces fameux regards de chien battu. Ceux avec le copyright Scott McCall dessus.

"Est-ce que tu veux parler de toi ?" demanda ce dernier simplement. Et par " _toi_ ", Stiles entendait Derek. Il était presque sûr que Scott pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert actuellement.

"On s'est embrassés." lâcha Stiles simplement.

Son regard s'ancra dans celui du brun à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement et Scott cligna rapidement des paupières. La bouche de Stiles s'étira progressivement en sourire.

"Wow." déclara Scott, qui se remettait doucement de l'information. Ses zygomatiques le tiraient également et il secoua la tête, médusé par l'information.

"Je sais." soupira Stiles en acquiesçant doucement alors que ses sourcils se levaient, compatissant au fait qu'il fallait du temps pour intégrer l'information.

"Wow." répéta Scott, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Tu l'as déjà dit." s'amusa Stiles.

Ils se regardèrent en silence et se mirent à rigoler nerveusement. Scott se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné, et fixa sa canette de soda sur la table avant de jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Un regard qui était presque admiratif et qui voulait dire " _la vache, t'as vraiment passé ce cap_ " -et mon Dieu, s'il savait...

Stiles se mit à secouer la tête avec rapidité et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Putain, t'es tellement pas utile là…" plaisanta-t-il. Au moins, Scott avait cette capacité d'alléger n'importe quel sujet de conversation.

.

À suivre...

.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles avait eu tout le week-end pour se torturer l'esprit à coup de yeux verts et de biceps imposants. Il se levait en pensant à Derek et se couchait en pensant encore à lui. Le brun ne quittait tout simplement pas ses pensées. S'il avait cru au départ que leur instant coquin avait pu être un simple moment de lâcher-prise, assouvissant un fantasme singulier, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Le désir était toujours là et ne s'en allait pas. Il avait encore envie de Derek et satisfaire ce plaisir une fois n'avait pas suffi, bien au contraire. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la bouche et aux mains exquises, il ne faisait qu'y repenser. Et c'était presque un goût de trop peu finalement… car leurs ébats n'avaient été quelque part qu'un préliminaire. Aussi délicieux que cela avait été, Stiles imaginait toutes les choses différentes qu'ils auraient pu faire et cela lui laissait un goût amer d'inassouvissement.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek, et encore une fois, c'était trop. Il se demandait si chaque semaine allait se dérouler ainsi ; lui, fuyant le brun durant les jours de travail pour finalement mieux se languir de lui durant les week-ends. C'était ridicule et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il se passait.

Toutefois, en ce mercredi matin, Stiles ne traîna pas des pieds pour aller à l'atelier. Il avait envie de voir Derek, et son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il posait quelques secondes ses yeux sur lui. À plusieurs reprises, il avait vu et senti le regard du brun sur lui, et ça le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent, jouant un jeu grotesque.

Stiles soupira alors que la porte de la boutique s'ouvrait, le sortant de ses réflexions. Son regard se posa sur le client qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et son soupir redoubla de plus belle.

"Isaac." murmura-t-il, saluant le jeune homme qui esquissait un sourire radieux. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas la beauté qui se dégageait de ce type. Cela devrait être interdit d'avoir un naturel si charmeur.

"Hé ! Stiles, comment tu vas ?" demanda le jeune homme alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient à n'en plus finir.

Stiles sentit les deux prunelles bleues le fixer avec profondeur. Isaac prenait un malin plaisir à le détailler de long en large. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour le rendre mal à l'aise.

"Bien, et toi ?" demanda Stiles simplement par politesse.

"Parfait ! J'ai comme qui dirait un petit… un petit creux ouais, c'est ça." souffla-t-il et son regard se fit davantage pétillant. Il le regardait avec cet air un peu mutin et moqueur.

Stiles haussa les sourcils rapidement. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait le garçon face à lui, mais il était clair qu'il sous-entendait des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien saisir. Était-il possible que Derek lui ait tout raconté ? Stiles dévisagea le bouclé quelques instants, comme s'il pourrait lire la réponse sur son visage.

Le jeune client s'avança près de la vitrine et contempla l'ensemble des victuailles qui s'y trouvait.

"Hmmm…" gémit-il avec une envie que Stiles trouva exagérée. "Tout ça à l'air tellement bon." continua-t-il en faisait errer ses prunelles azurées sur les produits. Il tapota doucement sur sa bouche avec son index. "Je crois que je vais prendre juste un croissant aux amandes. Ce sont mes préférés. Y'a rien de mieux que ces petites choses là préparées par Derek, lors d'un petit déj' au lit." déclara-t-il en releva à nouveau son regard vers le vendeur.

Stiles n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il le fixa quelques instants et hocha la tête avant de prendre un petit sachet kraft sous le comptoir pour y glisser un croissant aux amandes.

"Il te faudra autre chose ?" demanda-t-il, alors qu'il posait le paquet sur le meuble entre lui et Isaac.

"Le boulanger ?" répondit ce dernier avant de rigoler doucement. Stiles se raidit malgré lui. Le rire mélodieux d'Isaac continuait et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouverture derrière le vendeur. "Ça t'embêterait ?" continua-t-il, redevenant un peu plus sérieux.

Stiles le fixa sans sourciller. Il trouvait le sous-entendu aussi désagréable que la présence du jeune homme face à lui. Il se maudit de se sentir autant jaloux.

Il fit demi-tour et fila dans l'arrière-boutique avec agacement. À l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'atelier, il s'arrêta et appela.

"Derek ?" Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. "Isaac." annonça-t-il seulement. Il attrapa un sachet de baguettes qui attendait sagement d'être récupéré, puis il tourna les talons pour revenir dans la boutique.

Isaac était debout, quelques mètres de l'autre côté du comptoir, se mordant la lèvre.

Stiles soupira.

"Il arrive." marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il mettait les pains dans leur panier en osier.

Il entendit en effet Derek entrer dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard et faire le tour du mobilier pour se diriger vers Isaac.

"Hé Der' !" salut la voix joviale du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

"Un souci ?" demanda le boulanger, s'avançant vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

"Nope, juste envie de voir ton beau minois." déclara-t-il, amusé.

Derek haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

"Vraiment ?" répondit-il d'un air désabusé.

Isaac hocha la tête et jeta un regard en biais vers Stiles qui remettait en ordre les viennoiseries.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'as pas autre chose à faire ?" souffla-t-il à Isaac, pas dupe pour deux sous du pourquoi de sa présence.

Ce dernier soupira d'un air las exagéré et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il attrapa le sachet contenant son fameux croissant aux amandes et laissa un peu de monnaie pour régler son achat. Il souffla bruyamment alors que Stiles s'était retourné pour le fixer.

"Quel grognon !" râla Isaac en parlant de Derek mais il s'adressait bel et bien au châtain. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux whisky face à lui et continua. "Franchement, c'était tellement plus sympa de venir le voir au travail quand on sortait ensemble."

"Isaac !" tonna Derek assez durement alors que Stiles contractait ses mâchoires de manière instinctive.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés regarda Stiles une dernière fois et sourit. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face au boulanger et haussa les épaules.

"Quoi ?" dit-il simplement, l'air désinvolte.

Derek expira, visiblement excédé.

"S'il te plaît." déclara-t-il fatigué par le petit jeu auquel il assistait.

Isaac hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il dépassait peut-être - sûrement - les limites, mais il s'en fichait visiblement pas mal. Il soupira et déclara, faussement vaincu.

"Très bien ! Je m'en vais, j'ai compris ! À plus Der'." Il lança un dernier regard en arrière pour croiser les orbes foudroyants du châtain. "Bye Stiles." lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir.

Derek avança jusqu'au comptoir et repassa de l'autre côté. Il se trouvait à l'embrasure du couloir menant à l'arrière-salle alors que son collègue restait droit, fixant encore la porte d'entrée de la boutique.

"Est-ce qu'il y a besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda Derek avec calme, son regard errant rapidement sur les étals.

"Non." lâcha rapidement Stiles. Il récupéra la monnaie laissée par Isaac et la mit dans la caisse.

"Est-ce que _tu_ as besoin de quelque chose ?" reformula Derek à nouveau. Il fixait Stiles qui se refusait à regarder dans sa direction.

"Non." répéta simplement ce dernier, puis il alla ranger quelques étals de pains en vue des nouvelles fournées qui allaient bientôt arriver.

Derek fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé.

"Tu vas continuer longtemps de faire comme si de rien n'était ?" lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Stiles arrêta ses gestes abruptement. Il déglutit et tourna sa tête vers Derek, le regard un peu vacillant. L'homme brun reprit la parole.

"Quel est le problème ?" demanda-t-il, voulant visiblement comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du châtain.

Stiles expira un bruit qui ressemblait à un début de rire sarcastique.

"J'ai pas de problème Derek, je-..." Il s'arrêta et souffla bruyamment avant de reprendre. "Je veux juste que ce qu'il s'est passé ne change pas les choses en pire qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà avant."

Le brun croisa ses bras contre son torse et le regarda l'air concerné. Il écoutait Stiles qui continuait de parler.

"Et puis, merde... c'est quoi son problème à Isaac ?!" s'exclama le jeune homme, soudainement excédé. "Sincèrement Derek. Me prends pas pour plus con que je ne suis. Tu lui as dit, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-il alors que ses prunelles brillantes cherchaient une réponse dans celles glacées du brun.

Derek soupira doucement.

"Il essaye juste de te rendre jaloux." déclara-t-il, comme si ça n'avait finalement aucune sorte d'importance… et en même temps, il n'avait pas tout à fait répondu à la question.

Stiles haussa les sourcils avec scepticisme. Il lui paraissait que c'était l'inverse, que c'était Isaac qui crevait de jalousie ici.

"Ah bon ? Et pourquoi il ferait ça ?" répondit-il, dubitatif.

Derek posa ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour tenter de ne pas perdre ses moyens.

"Tu ne comprends pas..." soupira-t-il. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et s'avança de quelques pas vers Stiles qui s'était automatiquement tendu en le voyant approcher. "Stiles." reprit Derek d'une voix grave qui lui donna des frissons. "Tu me plais." déclara-t-il.

Le châtain déglutit et reporta son regard sur un point fixe quelconque à côté d'eux. Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles le brun ne le lâcha pas du regard. Ses prunelles vert pastel étaient rivées sur le visage du plus jeune, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

"Ouais, je sais." répondit Stiles simplement avant de passer une main nerveusement sur sa nuque. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur son épiderme, relâchant quelque peu la tension qu'il sentait s'abattre sur ses épaules. "Je me doute que, visiblement, je suis… genre, je sais pas… à ton goût." déclara-t-il maladroitement en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une blague ?" demanda soudainement Derek d'une voix froide.

Stiles lui jeta un regard perplexe.

"Hein, quoi ? Non !" s'exclama-t-il avec évidence. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait maintenant ?

Leurs iris entrèrent en contact à nouveau et Stiles se sentit mal en voyant le regard orageux de Derek. Il avait vraiment l'air énervé.

"Alors arrête de te voiler la face." lâcha-t-il avec agacement. "Je ne jouerai pas à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris bien longtemps." prévint-il, presque comme un avertissement.

Stiles déglutit alors que Derek semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Le jeune homme ne dit toutefois rien et le brun finit par soupirer avec lassitude. Il recula en secouant la tête, d'un air désabusé. Il s'appuya à l'entrebâillement de l'arrière-salle et jeta un dernier regard sévère au jeune châtain.

"Tu sais Stiles, j'ai passé l'âge de me cacher. Je ne suis plus un gamin. Et toi non plus."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Monsieur, vous avez choisi ?" demanda le serveur.

Stiles fronça le nez doucement, réfléchissant à vive allure.

"Euh... mettez-moi le même truc." s'embrouilla-t-il, en montrant du doigt Malia à ses côtés, qui venait de passer sa commande. Il avait du mal à se concentrer alors que ses pensées restaient bloquées sur son altercation avec Derek qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

En ce mercredi soir, les quatre amis avaient finalement réussi à organiser un dîner tous ensemble. Stiles était ravi de se retrouver face à Allison, dont le sourire et les petites fossettes lui avaient un peu manqué. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches au point de se voir sans la présence de Scott mais il l'appréciait vraiment. La jeune brune et son meilleur ami formaient un couple tellement adorable que Stiles ne comprenait même pas comment ils avaient pu se séparer il y a de ça quelques mois.

"Et pour votre boisson ?" demanda le serveur à nouveau.

"Un Coca, merci." souffla-t-il, puis il ferma la carte du menu avant de la tendre au jeune asiatique qui l'attrapa. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et partit transmettre leur commande en cuisine.

"J'ai tellement faim !" se mit à gémir Scott. "J'ai à peine mangé un sandwich sur le campus à midi. Et il était franchement pas terrible." grimaça-t-il.

Ils sourirent tous et Allison lui attrapa la main doucement pour la caresser. Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur le geste d'affection qu'il trouvait beau. Il y a un mois de ça, il aurait probablement fait pareil avec Malia. Cela aurait pu lui manquer ou le gêner, mais il n'en était rien. Le temps s'était écoulé tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient rompu il y a des mois. Les dernières semaines qui venaient de passer avaient été dingues. Jamais il n'aurait pensé subir autant de changements dans sa vie et si vite. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour autant envouté par un certain Derek Hale.

Il soupira et regarda Malia avec un sourire doux. Malgré toutes ces incertitudes, la voir lui faisait du bien. Il était content que les choses ne soient pas devenues bizarres entre eux.

"Alors mademoiselle Tate, ces premiers partiels ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

La châtaine lui lança un regard désabusé. Allison vint en renfort.

"Peut-être que tu as envie de parler d'autre chose ?" suggéra la brune, un petit sourire timide.

Malia fit un geste vague de la main devant elle.

"Je n'ai eu qu'un seul examen anticipé hier et ça a été un peu… pourri." souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Les prochains arrivent d'ici une dizaine de jours et autant dire que vous êtes ma seule distraction de la semaine." continua-t-elle avec une petite moue. Elle allait passer les prochains jours à réviser comme une folle.

Allison esquissa un sourire en comprenant à quel point cette sortie pouvait visiblement compter pour Malia. La brunette tourna sa tête vers son petit-ami et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Ils étaient tous les quatre contents de pouvoir repartager ce genre de moment.

Stiles fixa son ex-copine quelques instants, un air peiné sur le visage. Il passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille et tenta de la réconforter.

"Hé, je suis sûr que tu vas assurer pour ceux à venir. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira." continua-t-il en pressant son bras autour des épaules de Malia. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux chocolat de la jeune femme, lui transmettant toute sa confiance. Stiles avait un don pour savoir apaiser les gens quand il le voulait.

Elle lui fit un sourire doux et il relâcha son étreinte progressivement pour reprendre une position normale.

"Alors, ne parlons pas de cours !" lâcha Scott simplement, en haussant les épaules. Son regard croisa celui de Stiles et il rajouta. "Euh... ou de boulot !"

Stiles haussa les sourcils d'un air qui voulait dire " _ça vaut mieux_ " dont seuls les deux garçons comprirent réellement le sens.

Le serveur en profita pour arriver à cet instant, le plateau rempli des boissons commandées quelques minutes auparavant.

Il déposa d'abord un smoothie aux fruits devant Allison, puis une Piña Colada devant Malia, avant de placer les deux bouteilles de Coca accompagnées de verres plein de glace devant Scott et Stiles. Il mit également un large panier de chips aux crevettes au centre de la table. Les quatre amis le remercièrent respectivement, avant d'attraper leur boisson et de trinquer. Malia se jeta aussitôt sur les grandes tuiles apéritives pour en attraper une avant de la croquer.

Scott but directement à la bouteille, alors que Stiles versait son Coca dans son verre plein de glaçons. Le châtain fixa longuement le liquide couler jusqu'à remplir son verre. Il entendait Allison parler d'un truc à propos d'un film quelconque au cinéma, mais son cerveau venait à nouveau de décrocher. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête le regard froid et pénétrant de Derek.

Il repensait à la manière dont le brun l'avait bousculé, faisant tomber le peu de confiance qu'il avait concernant toute cette histoire. " _Je ne suis plus un gamin et toi non plus."_ Cela sonnait tellement condescendant, et pourtant… Stiles rageait de savoir que Derek pouvait penser ça de lui. Il ne cherchait pas à jouer avec le brun, bon sang… Il essayait juste de ne pas se laisser submerger par toutes ces sensations nouvelles, inhabituelles et…

Il soupira faiblement alors qu'il portait le verre de Coca à sa bouche pour en boire quelques gorgées. La situation lui semblait plus compliquée qu'il ne le pensait, et c'était peut-être - sûrement - de sa faute. Derek voulait visiblement vraiment parler et Stiles ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il allait devoir y réfléchir, il allait devoir trouver les mots. Si la situation ne se résolvait pas rapidement, il avait bien peur que Derek ne perde le peu de patience qu'il lui restait visiblement. Et tout ça, Stiles ne l'avait pas vraiment vu venir. À dire vrai, il pensait juste que Derek partageait ce désir absurde qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et que cela s'arrêtait là. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il en aurait été autrement ?

"Et toi Stiles ?" coupa la voix douce d'Allison alors qu'elle attrapait une chips blanche pour la porter à sa bouche.

"Hein ?" balbutia intelligemment le jeune homme en relevant la tête, l'air totalement hagard.

Ses trois amis se mirent à rire en voyant qu'il n'avait visiblement rien suivi de la conversation.

"On parlait juste des prochaines sorties ciné." répondit Scott, souriant doucement. Avec Stiles, c'était tout ou rien. Soit il parlait comme une pipelette, partant dans des logorrhées verbales à n'en plus finir, soit il décrochait complètement des conversations.

Le châtain fit un geste d'excuse et Scott attrapa une chips aux crevettes pour croquer dedans. Un petit bout du pétale salé resta en suspens, collé sur le coin de sa bouche. Stiles allait lui faire une remarque quelconque à ce sujet quand Allison tendit sa main pour essuyer la miette malheureuse. Le jeune brun haussa les sourcils et se laissa faire, appréciant le geste intime et doux. Allison lui offrit un sourire adorable et Stiles se sentit fondre malgré lui. La scène était totalement glucosée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

Les gestes que ces deux-là avaient l'un envers l'autre semblaient tellement naturels. Il repensa aux quelques fois où la peau de Derek avait effleuré la sienne… Il avait ressenti de l'excitation, de l'envie et un sentiment vertigineux dans le fond de sa poitrine qui lui faisait perdre la tête. C'était des sensations fortes, passionnelles qu'il avait adoré éprouver pour être honnête. Mais qu'en était-il de la douceur, de l'affection, d'éventuels sentiments ? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous mettant en scène le brun, il n'avait jamais envisagé cela.

"Bœuf aux oignons ?" demanda une voix forte.

Stiles sortit automatiquement de ses pensées, voyant que le serveur se trouvait devant leur table, plusieurs assiettes sur un plateau.

"Euh, c'est pour moi." souffla Scott alors que le jeune asiatique déposait le plat devant lui.

"Porc au caramel ?" reprit le serveur.

Allison leva la main et le garçon acquiesça, posant l'assiette en question devant elle.

"Et les deux tofus sauce aigre douce avec chop suey." termina le serveur en plaçant les plats respectivement devant Malia et Stiles.

Il déposa un grand plat de riz et une assiette de sauté de nouilles au centre de la table.

"Bon appétit." annonça-t-il, avant de s'en aller vers d'autres clients.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant son plat et grimaça légèrement. Il se tourna vers Malia, l'air horrifié.

"T'as commandé ça ?" lui demanda-t-il, désenchanté.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

"Bon appétit tout le monde !" déclara-t-elle en attrapa sa paire de baguettes.

Allison et Scott répondirent pareillement à l'unisson et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa ses baguettes, la mort dans l'âme, et entreprit de toucher avec la pointe en bois un des trucs carrés et spongieux devant lui.

Ses pensées délaissèrent enfin Derek pour quelques instants alors qu'il commençait à manger son assiette. Il savait toutefois que plus tard, lorsqu'il serait dans son lit, son cerveau reviendrait à la charge.

.

À suivre...

.


	14. Chapter 14

"À tout à l'heure fiston, travaille bien." souffla Noah un brin narquois, alors qu'il sortait par la porte des parties communes, son sac de sport à la main.

"Ouais c'est ça. Et toi, ne va pas te froisser un muscle, hein !" s'écria Stiles, alors que son père s'engouffrait vers l'extérieur.

Le châtain retourna dans la boutique qu'il devait installer pour l'après-midi, tirant avec lui un énorme chariot en métal rempli de produits. Il était un peu plus de 15h30 et il avait passé une partie de la matinée à finaliser les commandes et les appels aux fournisseurs. Comme d'habitude, le jeudi était une journée calme qui lui permettait de s'occuper davantage de choses administratives.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, il installa les différents pains dans les cases contre le mur prévues à cet effet, puis remit les ardoises de présentation correctement. Une fois le charriot vidé, il le poussa dans les parties communes et fit le point sur la monnaie dans sa caisse.

Un peu de bruit dans son dos lui annonça que Derek arrivait depuis l'atelier. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le brun ramener un sac de baguettes fraîches.

"Ah merci. Tu peux les installer ?" demanda-t-il à tout hasard. Il avait les mains plongées dans la caisse, finissant de compter grossièrement l'espèce qu'il aurait pour l'après-midi.

Derek acquiesça et passa derrière Stiles qui s'avança doucement pour lui laisser plus de place.

Stiles entendait les gestes dans son dos, pouvant presque deviner les mouvements du brun. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur le bord de la caisse enregistreuse.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à cogiter, mettant plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil. Derek avait hanté toutes ses pensées, débouchant sur une flopée de différents scénarios où il essayait à chaque fois de lui parler pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Aucun n'avait vraiment trouvé grâce à ses yeux car il n'arrivait pas à se projeter sur ce que pourrait réellement lui répondre Derek. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. " _Tu me plais._ " Ces quelques mots prononcés la veille par le brun avaient changé la donne. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Derek pouvait s'intéresser à lui comme ça, et pourtant… il avait beau recroiser les moindres détails de leur conversation. C'était là.

Stiles se tourna légèrement pour observer le boulanger. Il déposait l'ensemble du sachet dans l'immense panier prévu à cet effet. Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, il avait - cette fois - envie de dire quelque chose.

Le brun avait terminé et allait sortir de la pièce. Les doigts de Stiles délaissèrent les quelques billets de la boîte en métal. Il se retourna complètement et posa avec rapidité une de ses mains sur le bras musclé de Derek, prêt à franchir l'entrebâillement.

Le brun se figea aussitôt et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, croisant les prunelles whisky de Stiles.

"Merci." souffla ce dernier. Les orbes verts le transperçaient et son cœur s'emballa instantanément. Sa main glissa le long du biceps pour le délaisser et retomber dans le vide.

Le regard de Derek fit un aller-retour sur cette main qui venait de le toucher, puis il hocha simplement la tête et sortit.

Stiles ferma les yeux avec amertume. Il se maudissait intérieurement alors que Derek s'enfonçait dans le couloir.

Il reporta son attention à nouveau sur cette satané caisse et se mit à recompter rapidement. Avec tout ça, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait… Il soupira. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer alors que le brun venait de partir sans un mot. Stiles serra entre ses doigts une pièce de monnaie. Un froid glacial envahissait l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se sentait soudainement mal. Derek le rejetait. Était-il trop tard ?

Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, il entendit le brun revenir et repasser derrière lui. Il se mordit la lèvre de dépit et s'avança doucement contre le meuble pour lui laisser de l'espace. Cette fois, il ne se retourna pas. Il avait envie de hurler. Il sentit Derek déposer d'autres fournées dans les bacs de rangement, puis passer à nouveau dans son dos, contre lui.

Stiles fixait les pièces de monnaie dans les petites cases. Sa vision était à nouveau déconnectée de son cerveau. Il essayait de garder la face, mais la vérité était que son esprit était partout sauf ici. Il y avait juste cette boule dans sa gorge qui commençait à lui faire un mal de chien, menaçant de l'étouffer si elle grossissait davantage.

Puis, soudainement, sa tête explosa. Il sentit les mains de Derek effleurer ses reins. Il crut d'abord rêver, puis la sensation se fit plus appuyée. Le sang afflua dans ses tempes et son palpitant tambourina comme jamais dans sa cage thoracique. La main de Derek se posait contre ses hanches, et il sentit un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille, effleurant le bas de son ventre. Une sensation vertigineuse éclata dans son estomac, chatouillant son aine au passage. Il avait bloqué sa respiration. Ses paupières se fermèrent pour se presser l'une contre l'autre et ses deux mains se posèrent naturellement à plat sur le comptoir.

Doucement, le bras de Derek fit quelques mouvements doux, effleurant à nouveau son ventre et une de ses hanches. Il le caressait presque, le touchant de manière si délectable. Stiles rouvrit les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête, fixant cet avant-bras enroulé contre lui. Dieu qu'il avait voulu à nouveau ressentir le brun se presser ainsi contre son corps. La sensation était encore meilleure que dans ses souvenirs. C'était tellement fort ; ça le rendait tellement vivant.

Il sentit un baiser doux effleurer sa nuque. Les lèvres de Derek se pressaient contre sa peau, à la base de ses cheveux. Il sentit les lèvres rouler et s'entrouvrir pour happer sa chaire, humidifier son épiderme. Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un son qui voulait les franchir. Le bassin de Derek se colla davantage contre ses fesses, son torse contre son dos… Puis il sentit la bouche contre lui se faire bien plus avare. Derek soupira bruyamment et ses dents râpèrent sa nuque, lui procurant un millier de frissons. Les lippes glissèrent dans le creux de son cou et Derek le baisa avec luxure alors que son bassin se heurtait à nouveau contre son postérieur. Stiles ne put cette fois se retenir de gémir alors que le souffle du brun chauffait sa peau.

C'était comme la dernière fois, c'était même encore meilleur, parce que c'était attendu. Et aujourd'hui, Stiles savait quoi faire. Dans un geste plein de passion, il se retourna pour faire face à Derek et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Cette fois, il voulait le voir, il voulait l'embrasser et le toucher. Il ne se laisserait pas juste faire.

Derek empoigna ses hanches à nouveau pour le presser contre lui d'un bras puissant, alors que son autre main appuyait la nuque de Stiles, approfondissant leur baiser des plus salvateurs. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un ballet avide, entrecoupé par leurs souffles hachés.

Stiles se détacha finalement de quelques centimètres, plongeant son regard plein d'excitation dans celui si grisant de Derek. Ses doigts passèrent furtivement sur la joue non rasée, puis dans les cheveux bruns et courts. Il happa les lèvres à nouveau pour les dévorer avec passion. Il sentait son bas-ventre vibrer d'excitation. Il désirait tant Derek. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de personne d'autre ainsi. Il en était fou et il voulait que cette sensation dure à jamais.

Les mains de Derek glissèrent sur ses fesses et sous ses cuisses, puis il se sentit soulevé avec puissance et claqué contre le comptoir. Stiles étouffa un gémissement face à l'excitation ressentie suite à ce geste plein de passion. Derek pressait son entrejambe contre la sienne et ses mains avaient glissé contre son torse, tentant désespérément de passer sous son T-shirt pour effleurer sa peau. Quand les doigts de Derek finirent enfin par se poser sur son ventre, sur son torse, effleurant sa peau, il sut qu'il était perdu.

Il sentit Derek quitter ses lèvres quelques secondes pour murmurer gravement.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

La voix rauque lui donna des frissons. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant même pas si le brun le vit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il était certain de ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Sa main se fraya un chemin dans le pantalon de Derek. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il se laissait juste porter par les pulsions qui animaient naturellement ses gestes. Ses doigts passèrent la barrière de l'élastique, du sous-vêtement, et il plongea sans aucune hésitation à l'intérieur. Sa main entra en contact avec une masse de poils et la verge chaude, douce et raide. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait le sexe d'un autre homme, et il n'y pensa même pas. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était qu'il s'agissait de Derek, qu'il caressait Derek et que c'était si bon, si dingue, si excitant. Depuis que le brun l'avait touché ainsi, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui rendre la pareille. Il avait rêvé du jour où il pourrait le caresser à son tour.

Derek gémit contre sa bouche, expirant un son rauque contre ses lèvres charnues. Il se décolla de quelques centimètres, plongeant son regard brillant et enflammé dans celui de Stiles. Le châtain resta interdit. Les prunelles habituellement si glaciales semblaient danser d'émotions devant lui.

"Tu es tellement beau." murmura Stiles, parce qu'il était soufflé par la beauté de Derek en cet instant.

La phrase sembla achever le brun, dont les prunelles, déjà si bouleversées, paraissaient s'ébranler. Tout tombait autour d'eux. Derek l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion et volupté : le baiser était moins sauvage mais tout aussi renversant. Le bout de sa lèvre fondait sur lui dans une sensation tellement belle qu'il aurait voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais.

La main de Stiles referma sa prise sur le sexe raide, reprenant un rythme adapté, et l'intensité remonta à nouveau. La pression de son propre sexe enserré dans son jean se fit plus forte, si bien qu'il caressa le membre de Derek comme si c'était le sien, comme s'ils étaient en osmose l'un avec l'autre. Son pouce roula sur le frein et il appuya sur le bout du gland, le long de sa fente. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir matérialiser son excitation dans ce jeu de caresses érotiques.

Sous la manœuvre, Derek mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. Ce dernier sourit quelques instants alors que sa main venait glisser le long du membre pour se glisser sous les testicules, les englobant, les malaxant avec luxure. Derek rouvrit les yeux, ses lèvres se décollèrent de celles de Stiles et il le fixa avec cet appétit démesuré.

D'un geste rapide, le brun repassa ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles et le souleva avec force. Le jeune châtain enroula à nouveau ses bras contre la nuque de Derek alors qu'il le sentait se déplacer, l'emmenant avec lui Dieu sait où. Il plongea dans la nuque du brun pour mordre son cou un peu fortement durant leur mouvement.

Puis son dos heurta un mur, violemment. Il étouffa un son grave et releva la tête. Ils étaient dans les parties communes, contre le mur dans le couloir. Derek fit glisser ses mains et Stiles dénoua naturellement ses jambes pour remettre ses pieds sur le sol. Derek le plaqua encore d'un geste ferme avant de descendre à son tour une main dans son jean. Tout alla très vite : les boutons, la braguette, le tissu qui glisse en quelques à-coups habiles... Stiles souffla bruyamment alors que son regard ne quittait pas le visage parfait devant lui de l'homme en train de baisser son pantalon.

"Embrasse-moi." souffla Derek, comme un ordre. La main du brun passa la barrière du boxer pour venir prendre sa virilité. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, observant leurs réactions mutuelles.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour expirer bruyamment et se jeta sur les lippes, donnant à l'autre homme ce qu'il voulait. La main de Derek encerclait son sexe, comme la fois précédente, sauf que maintenant, il pouvait à son tour faire pareil tout en se délectant de ses lèvres.

Leurs bouches étaient l'une contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec toute la passion du monde, alors que Stiles replongeait sa main dans l'entrejambe de Derek. Il empoigna son sexe et entama de longs mouvements de va-et-vient.

Il aurait voulu le prendre là maintenant, ou que Derek le prenne, peu importe... mais ils allaient devoir se contenter de ça, et "ça" lui semblait déjà être monts et merveilles. Il voulait jouir à nouveau dans les mains de Derek et lui faire la même chose. Il voulait qu'ils baisent ainsi, leurs corps collés, jusqu'à en avoir la tête en vrac, jusqu'à exploser, jusqu'à se perdre pour ne jamais revenir.

Les mains s'activèrent sur sa virilité, le forçant également à accélérer ses propres mouvements de poignets. Derek se décolla de sa bouche pour nicher sa tête dans son cou, et il le sentit haleter bruyamment. C'était un son tellement érotique. Stiles leva les yeux au plafond alors que la sensation sur son membre se faisait si forte qu'il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Derek mordit la peau de son cou pendant que sa main libre enserrait l'autre côté de sa nuque. Stiles ferma les yeux. La sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser à tout moment était là, envahissant tout son corps. Il luttait pour ne pas fléchir les genoux alors que la main de Derek le masturbait si puissamment qu'il crut en devenir fou. Il voulait juste tout lâcher, éclater en morceaux et quitter la réalité déjà bien trop irréelle.

Il gémit bruyamment alors que Derek donnait un puissant coup de hanche dans sa main. Il eut presque l'impression que c'était lui qui était en train de le faire. Tout se libéra. Tout éclata. D'abord le brun, qu'il discerna grogner et se tendre avant que sa main ne devienne plus visqueuse, puis sa propre déflagration. Un déchaînement intérieur ; quelques secondes où il ne savait plus rien. Il y eut le vide, une sensation ultime qui soufflait tout sur son passage tel un tsunami, puis le calme, la reprise de conscience. Stiles appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur derrière lui alors que son esprit se reconnectait. Il sentit la main de Derek contre son cou glisser sur sa joue, effleurer sa mâchoire, puis il vit le regard vert brillant le fixer. Il y avait cette lueur renversante dans les prunelles de Derek. Stiles aurait voulu la contempler davantage, mais le brun l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec un empressement délicat.

Le ventre de Stiles chavirait, son cœur tanguait, son esprit explosait. Comment avait-il pu autant se voiler la face ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître les indices de ses sentiments ? Il ne faisait que penser à Derek, jour et nuit. Il avait fallu qu'ils cèdent à leurs pulsions pour qu'il prenne conscience de la réalité : Derek qui l'embrassait, qui lui avait donné autant de plaisir était une évidence. Avoir Derek contre lui, prêt de lui, était la meilleure chose qui soit. C'était la seule chose dont il avait envie... et cette chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son torse, dans son estomac, ne le trompait plus à présent. Il tombait amoureux s'il ne l'était déjà.

Leur baiser transpira de cette passion pleine de sentiments. Stiles les ressentait. C'était palpable dans les gestes du brun, dans ce pouce qui caressait sa joue, dans cette main qui enroulait maintenant sa hanche, dans cette langue douce qui ne cessait d'entremêler délicatement la sienne… et dans ce regard. Derek se décolla doucement alors que ses prunelles fixaient celles couleur whisky de son vis-à-vis. Il ne dit rien, mais le châtain n'avait pas besoin des mots pour entendre cette fois. Il esquissa un fin sourire et Derek sembla rassuré.

De longues secondes passèrent. Le brun baissa la tête, appuyant son front contre l'épaule de Stiles alors qu'il plaçait ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Stiles ferma les yeux et vint caresser sa nuque. Il apprécia le moment et les secondes d'apaisement. Puis son regard se tourna machinalement vers la boutique à quelques mètres au bout du couloir. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais probablement bientôt 16h. Ils allaient devoir mettre fin à cette bulle momentanée.

Stiles bougea légèrement, ses mains vinrent remonter le bord de son propre pantalon. Il se rhabilla à moitié, laissant toutefois le bouton de son jean sale ouvert. Derek s'était quelque peu décollé pour le laisser effectuer sa manœuvre et en profita également pour réajuster son entrejambe débraillé.

Stiles fit un pas de côté et la main de Derek vint instantanément accrocher son bras. La poigne était sans violence, mais ferme. Il le tenait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Stiles esquissa un sourire fin.

"J'ai juste vraiment besoin de me changer là, rien de plus." déclara-t-il doucement.

Puis, comme s'il sentait qu'il devait le faire pour accompagner ses propos, il s'avança vers Derek pour l'embrasser. Sa langue glissa doucement contre celle du brun ; c'était doux et chaud. Sa main caressa la joue non rasée puis la nuque légèrement transpirante. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

"Tu peux monter aussi." déclara Stiles alors que son regard s'abaissait sur l'entrejambe de Derek. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de nettoyer tout ça.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

"OK." répondit-il simplement.

Stiles monta les escaliers, s'assurant que Derek le suivait bien. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements privés, et le châtain sentit le bras de Derek s'enrouler contre sa taille. Il se retourna alors que le brun le poussait gentiment pour le plaquer contre la porte d'entrée, l'embrassant avec lenteur, là, contre le bois raide.

Stiles ne voulait pas quitter cette sensation de sérénité et de plaisir.

Ils se décollèrent pourtant au bout de quelques secondes et le châtain glissa sa main dans celle de Derek pour le tirer jusqu'à la salle de bain, les engouffrant tous deux à l'intérieur.

Il jeta un œil à l'état de son jean ouvert et grimaça… c'était juste… erk.

"Tu sais quoi... je crois que la douche s'impose." souffla-t-il, son nez se fronçant de dégoût.

Derek leva d'abord les yeux au ciel avant que le châtain ne vienne lui faire face, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Stiles avait l'air soudainement très sérieux, le fixant sans ciller avec un regard que Derek ne lui connaissait pas.

"Déshabille-toi." demanda-t-il. Les iris ambrés étaient déterminées, incisives. Il retira ses mains des épaules du brun, attendant impatiemment sa réaction.

Il voulait le voir sans vêtement, il voulait le voir nu, découvrir son corps. Derek le fixa quelques secondes avant de se décider. Il attrapa le bas de sa blouse et de son T-shirt et les retira d'un même geste, révélant son torse nu. Son pantalon, toujours légèrement défait et non fermé, lui tombait sur les hanches. Stiles le fixa et déglutit. Son corps était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il s'en sentit fébrile, perdant presque la soudaine assurance qui l'avait envahi quelques secondes auparavant. Derek releva le menton légèrement, le toisant presque, le laissant le regarder et réagir. Il semblait le défier. Il semblait connaître et profiter du pouvoir que son corps, ainsi exhibé, exerçait en cet instant.

Stiles s'avança encore plus et posa ses mains sur le torse parfaitement dessiné, caressant lentement la peau parsemée de poils bruns. Derek ne dit rien, se laissant faire. Stiles se pencha progressivement en avant, jusqu'à poser sa bouche contre son épiderme, embrassant doucement le bas de sa clavicule alors que ses doigts glissaient sur le torse musclé. Le baiser se fit doux, puis plus audacieux. Stiles laissa sa langue passer ses lèvres pour goûter la saveur de la peau légèrement salée.

Derek le fixait embrasser ses pectoraux qui se gonflaient sous sa respiration, puis il passa une main ferme contre la nuque du châtain pour relever sa tête, l'attirer et l'embrasser. Stiles retira de lui-même son T-shirt, puis s'éloigna pour aller faire couler l'eau de la douche. Ils se dévêtirent avec rapidité avant de se glisser dans la cabine, profitant du jet chaud sur leurs corps dénudés. Ils se touchèrent à nouveau, s'embrassèrent et se lavèrent. Stiles avait l'impression d'être adolescent à nouveau tant son esprit était amouraché. Un mélange d'excitation et de félicité presque stupide et puérile qu'il ne souhaitait pas combattre. Il était bien et il voulait le rester.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent et l'après-midi se déroula presque normalement. Pourtant, une chose avait changé, une ambiance, une odeur sucrée qui n'avait rien à voir avec les viennoiseries sortant du four. À plusieurs reprises, Stiles vint dans l'atelier. Il vola quelques baisers à Derek comme s'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres. Cet après-midi, ils se sourirent au moins un million de fois jusqu'à la fermeture.

.

À suivre...

.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce vendredi, Stiles se leva comme une fleur. Il était sur un petit nuage et une sensation douce de flottement, qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis bien longtemps, faisait vibrer tout son corps. La veille, il avait passé l'après-midi à bécoter Derek comme un adolescent, jusqu'à ce que son père ne revienne du sport. Ensuite, à 19h, ils s'étaient séparés un peu difficilement à la fermeture de la boutique. Stiles n'avait pas eu envie que la journée se termine. Il n'avait pas voulu que Derek s'en aille, de peur que tout cela ne s'évanouisse peut-être en fumée le lendemain. Mais le brun l'avait étreint et embrassé une dernière fois avant de partir et ce geste avait silencieusement affirmé ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore placés les mots sur leur relation, il était clair qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas dans la nuit.

Stiles descendit guilleret avec deux tasses fumantes de café dans les mains. Il entra dans l'atelier et salua les deux boulangers avec empressement.

"Hey là-dedans, bonjour bonjour !"

Noah haussa un sourcil, surpris, alors que Stiles venait l'étreindre rapidement. Il déposa un mug chaud à côté de son père, sous le regard étonné de ce dernier.

"Et bien, quelqu'un s'est levé du bon pied ce matin." se moqua-t-il gentiment.

"Yep !" s'enjoua Stiles alors que son regard croisait celui profond de Derek. Il avait l'impression que le brun le dévorait des yeux et il adorait ça.

Il avança doucement vers lui et déposa le deuxième mug de café à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. La tension dans leur regard était presque palpable mais ils se détournèrent pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du quinquagénaire face à eux.

"Merci." souffla Derek, d'une voix grave mais douce.

Stiles lui sourit et voyant que son père venait de lever la tête, il fit un geste brouillon de la main.

"Ouais, pas de quoi mec." balbutia-t-il nerveusement, alors que Derek haussait un sourcil, visiblement amusé.

"Et bien." s'exclama Noah. "Si on profitait de cette bonne humeur pour manger ensemble à midi ?" demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Stiles esquissa un sourire en coin. Il avait tellement envie de rester collé à Derek toute la journée qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas dire non.

"OK." lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas aujourd'hui." déclara Derek et Stiles lui lança presque un regard interrogateur. "Une autre fois, avec plaisir." continua le brun en fixant son patron.

"Oh pas de soucis." déclara Noah. "Vraiment, ne t'en fais pas."

Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu malgré lui. Il aurait tellement eu envie de déjeuner avec Derek. Il lança un dernier regard au brun et se dirigea vers le chariot plein de produits qu'il attrapa pour le traîner dans le couloir jusqu'à la boutique. Être à côté du brun sans pouvoir l'embrasser était presque une torture. Il avait hâte que son père s'éclipse à un moment ou à un autre pour aller voler un baiser à son… il-ne-savait-quoi.

Il installa ses étals de manière mécanique, commençant par disposer l'ensemble des viennoiseries et le sucré dans la vitrine. Quelques bruits derrière lui retentirent et il tourna rapidement la tête pour voir le brun arriver, portant deux énormes sacs de pains dans ses bras. Stiles sourit à pleines dents alors que l'homme s'avançait vers lui.

"Hey." souffla Stiles, alors qu'à peine un mètre les séparait.

Derek déposa son fardeau et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée et aux fenêtres dont les stores étaient toujours fermés. Il releva légèrement le menton pour sonder le jeune homme face à lui, d'un geste provoquant que Stiles trouva assez sexy. Ce dernier franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient et posa sa main sur le torse musclé. L'homme se laissa faire, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre mais appréciant visiblement le geste. Le regard de Stiles fit un rapide aller-retour vers l'accès à l'arrière-boutique puis le châtain referma sa main, agrippa la blouse pour tirer l'homme, et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Le baiser était chaud et langoureux. Derek étouffa un soupir de satisfaction contre la bouche avare de Stiles, alors que sa langue cherchait sa jumelle pour la caresser suavement.

Ils se séparèrent, enivrés par ce baiser tumultueux qui ne leur rappelait que trop bien les évènements de la veille.

Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux. Sa main se détacha de Derek et il déclara doucement.

"Tu sais que ça m'avait déjà manqué."

Il esquissa un sourire face à la stupidité de ses propres paroles -ça sonnait tellement mielleux- et le coin de la bouche de Derek se releva en une moue amusée.

"Bien." déclara ce dernier, d'un ton un peu ferme.

Dieu que le brun lui foutait des frissons parfois.

Stiles gratta l'arrière de sa nuque, nerveusement.

"T'es libre ce soir ?" demanda-t-il finalement. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche pour le mordiller rapidement, alors que son regard se faisait interrogateur.

Les yeux verts face à lui n'oscillèrent même pas et il en était jaloux. Comment Derek faisait-il pour garder autant de self-control ?

Le brun hocha la tête et le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit largement. OK, il allait devoir éjecter Scott de ses plans du vendredi, mais ce serait pour la bonne cause.

"Cool." répondit-il simplement, avant de déglutir malgré lui. "On pourra parler… tout ça…" continua-t-il, la voix légèrement éraillée, mais _baiser_ était ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Derek sembla toutefois le prendre au pied de la lettre car il resta imperturbable. Il acquiesça lentement.

"Tu as mon adresse ?" demanda-t-il. Le châtain haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de hocher la tête faiblement. Oui, il l'avait, parce qu'elle était inscrite parmi les documents administratifs dans lesquels il mettait le nez de temps à autre. "Alors je t'y attends ce soir." reprit la voix grave de Derek.

Le cerveau de Stiles manqua d'exploser. Le brun l'invitait chez lui, ce soir, et un million de choses envahissaient son esprit. Où Derek habitait-il ? Il ne devait certainement plus résider dans la maison familiale des Hale... Ce serait si intime de mettre un pied ainsi dans sa vie personnelle dont il ne connaissait finalement rien. Comment était son appartement -ou quoi que ce fût d'autre- ? Sa chambre ? Son... lit ? Est-ce qu'ils s'enverraient en l'air dessus ? Est-ce qu'ils iraient, cette fois, jusqu'au bout de leurs ébats ? Est-ce que, lui, serait prêt pour ça ? Il déglutit. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres rapidement.

"OK." souffla-t-il, fébrilement.

Derek attrapa son menton et déposa un rapide baiser contre ses lèvres. Avant même que Stiles ne le réalise, le brun avait fait demi-tour et était reparti dans l'atelier.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

La matinée et le déjeuner étaient passés avec une rapidité mêlée à une lenteur que Stiles ne savait comment déchiffrer. Il trépignait d'impatience d'être à ce soir, et en même temps, il redoutait cela tellement. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Derek attendait de lui, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment tout cela se déroulerait… et pourtant, la possibilité d'aller chez le brun et d'oublier son corps contre le sien était bien plus qu'il n'avait espéré ce matin en se levant.

Il était presque 16h et Stiles avait terminé l'installation pour l'après-midi légèrement en avance. Il se mit à pianoter frénétiquement ses doigts sur le comptoir d'un geste impatient, en se demandant s'il n'allait pas ouvrir un peu plus tôt. Son esprit erra à nouveau et il repensa à Derek et à leur session de caresses sous la douche. Le brun était tellement beau et sexy qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de toucher son corps. La pensée le fit à moitié gémir de frustration et il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait définitivement hâte d'être à ce soir, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

D'un geste brusque, il se tapa soudainement le front avec le plat de sa main. Avec toute cette obsession pour Derek, il avait oublié de prévenir Scott qu'il le lâcherait ce soir. Il sortit son smartphone de sa poche de jean et écrivit un message rapidement.

_À Scott McCall :_

" _Yo bro' ! Je suis désolé mais pour ce soir j'ai d'autres plans (indice : ça commence par D…). Tu m'en veux pas si on reporte ?"_

Il attendit quelques secondes et vit que son meilleur ami était en train de taper un message. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver dans la foulée.

_De Scott McCall :_

" _OH BORDEL DE NOUILLE ! J'hésite entre t'en demander plus et te supplier de ne pas le faire. Profites-en bien. (et pour être honnête, je vais pas dire que ça m'arrange, mais… je vais pouvoir passer la soirée avec Allison du coup ! Héhé)"_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

_À Scott McCall :_

" _Bah voyons ! Passe-lui le bonjour :)"_

Il soupira et inséra son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la porte de la boutique pour la déverrouiller. Pour une dizaine de minutes de toute façon, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose et il était prêt à travailler. Il releva le store et retourna le panneau indiquant " _Ouvert_ " avant de se diriger à nouveau derrière le comptoir.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Vers 17h40, Stiles était en train de servir les clients qui se succédaient doucement. La grosse vague de 16h était passée, majoritairement composée de parents et enfants qui passaient après l'école pour venir chercher un goûter. Les clients "du soir", comme les appelait Stiles, ceux qui passaient après le travail pour acheter du pain avant de rentrer chez eux, n'arriveraient pas avant au moins une grosse demi-heure. Pour le moment, l'activité était un peu plus calme et le rythme plus tranquille dans cet entre-deux habituel.

"Avec ceci ?" demanda le châtain, en terminant d'enfourner une brioche dans un sachet kraft.

"Ce sera tout, merci." déclara l'homme en face de lui, avant de repositionner ses lunettes d'un geste rapide.

Stiles tapota sur la caisse enregistreuse et déposa les sachets sur le comptoir.

"Cela vous fera 7€50 s'il vous plaît." demanda-t-il poliment.

L'homme brun lui tendit un billet de 10€, Stiles l'attrapa et lui rendit la monnaie quelques secondes après. Le client hocha la tête et murmura un faible merci.

"C'est moi qui vous remercie, passez une très bonne journée." salua Stiles avec un sourire aimable.

Le client s'en alla et ce fut au tour de la personne qui attendait derrière de passer sa commande. Il n'y avait plus que Stiles et elle dans la boutique.

"Bonjour." souffla la jeune femme, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

"Bonjour madaaa… mademoiselle ?" reprit Stiles, d'un ton incertain. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, en tout cas, pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle devait à peine être plus âgée que lui.

La brunette esquissa un sourire et le vendeur le lui rendit automatiquement.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau doucement.

La cliente se balança sur ses talons en fixant la vitrine.

"Hm, je vous avoue que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore choisi." murmura-t-elle alors que ses doigts venaient s'entortiller vaguement dans le bout de ses cheveux bruns. Elle fixait l'étal et réfléchissait de manière concentrée.

"Je peux vous recommander quelque chose peut-être ?" demanda Stiles à tout hasard.

Elle releva le nez vers lui et sourit volontiers.

"Oh, ce serait formidable." déclara-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Stiles de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Il rigola doucement et hocha la tête.

"OK. Hm, alors, pour accompagner un repas, je vous conseillerai notre pain au maïs, ou alors celui à la farine de châtaigne, c'est un peu plus fort en bouche. On a aussi un très bon pain italien à l'huile d'olive, très doux. Si vous êtes tentée par du sucré…" continua-t-il en indiquant les produits devant la jeune femme. "Une brioche aux pralines roses, un roulé au caramel beurre salé ? Hm… sinon, les croissants aux amandes sont une tuerie, vraiment. Mes préférés." s'exclama-t-il en tapotant sa poitrine d'un geste voulant montrer sa sincérité.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

"Oh, si ce sont vos préférés, alors il faut définitivement que j'en prenne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stiles se gratta la nuque d'un air mi-amusé, mi-gêné et rigola.

"Vous ne pourrez pas être déçue." annonça-t-il clairement, et il lui lança un regard un peu charmeur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Vous me donnez presque envie d'en manger un tout de suite."

Stiles sourit. Il attrapa un croissant aux amandes et le déposa sur un support cartonné avant de le déposer sur le comptoir.

"Allez-y." suggéra-t-il. "C'est cadeau, c'est presque encore l'heure du goûter, non ?" continua-t-il en bougeant sa main d'un geste rapide dans le vide.

Elle rigola et attrapa la pâtisserie. Elle mordit dedans doucement et ses sourcils s'écarquillèrent après quelques bouchés. Stiles la fixait, les bras croisés contre son torse.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle mâchouilla et avala son morceau.

"Définitivement très très bon." acquiesça-t-elle vigoureusement.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu. Personne ne pouvait résister à ces croissants.

"Hm." reprit la jeune femme, "Je vais en prendre quatre s'il vous plaît, et je vais me laisser tenter par le pain au maïs." déclara-t-elle finalement.

Stiles hocha la tête et empaqueta sa commande progressivement. Il déposa les sachets en papier kraft sur le comptoir.

"Rien d'autre qui vous fait envie ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui envoya un regard hésitant.

"Si, mais je crois que ce n'est pas à vendre." Elle fronça son nez et se mordit la lèvre d'un air un peu gêné suite à la réplique qu'elle avait osé dire.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et haussa les sourcils stupidement avant de rigoler.

Il secoua la tête doucement de droite à gauche et la regarda d'un air désolé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Elle haussa les épaules, visiblement navrée, et mordit dans son croissant à nouveau. Tant pis, au moins, elle aurait essayé.

Stiles tapa sur la caisse enregistreuse. Quand il releva la tête vers elle, il ne put s'empêcher de rire et de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Derek arriva à ce moment-là depuis l'arrière-boutique avec un sac de pains entre les mains. Il fixa Stiles de dos qui parlait à sa cliente.

"Hm." commença le vendeur doucement. "Vous avez du sucre glace, hm… là." Il montra le coin de sa bouche et la jeune femme baissa la tête rapidement, légèrement honteuse.

Il attrapa une petite serviette rangée sous l'étal et la lui tendit par-dessus le comptoir.

"Merci, vous êtes adorable." souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant rapidement le coin de la bouche.

Derek avança, frôlant Stiles qui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour l'apercevoir enfin. Il esquissa un fin sourire à l'attention du brun, mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas.

"Bonjour." salua la cliente à l'attention du boulanger.

Ce dernier répondit pareillement et s'affaira à déposer les pains dans les paniers prévus à cet effet alors que Stiles se repositionnait droit devant sa caisse.

"Ça vous fera 6€30." demanda-t-il poliment, alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête. Elle sortit son porte-monnaie et lui tendit l'argent.

Stiles attrapa les sous et lui rendit la monnaie dans la foulée.

"Vous êtes nouvelle dans le quartier ?" demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

Elle sourit.

"Oui, j'ai emménagé la semaine dernière. Je ne connais pas encore bien les commerces du coin, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une super boulangerie." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

Il rigola doucement.

"Au plaisir de vous revoir dans ce cas." déclara-t-il, et elle acquiesça à nouveau.

"Au revoir." déclara-t-elle, toujours charmée, avant d'attraper ses sachets et de lui sourire une dernière fois.

Elle sortit de la boutique et Stiles ne put empêcher de lâcher un rire à moitié étouffé par ses lèvres, le faisant pouffer malgré lui.

"Vraiment ?" déclara Derek en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Stiles se tourna pour le regarder, son sourire toujours étiré.

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

Derek fronça ses sourcils.

" _Adorable_ ?" reprit-il en plissant des yeux avant de jeter un regard vers la porte d'où venait de sortir la cliente.

Stiles rigola cette fois bruyamment.

"Que veux-tu, c'est tout moi !" soupira-t-il en écartant les bras d'un air faussement modeste.

Derek lui lança un regard un peu sévère qui le refroidit tout de suite. Le plus jeune cessa de sourire immédiatement.

"Tu devrais rester un peu plus professionnel que ça." déclara le brun simplement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il le fixa quelques secondes alors qu'il digérait la remarque qu'il jugeait un peu déplacée. Il était piqué au vif.

"Je te demande pardon ?" demanda-t-il un peu abruptement. Il bougea sa main rapidement en l'air pendant qu'il reprenait la parole. "Non parce que j'ai cru t'entendre me dire que je devrais être plus professionnel, et je suis sûr que tu n'aurais jamais dit ça... je veux dire... me faire une réflexion sur mon travail ainsi. Parce que, vraiment, ce serait totalement déplacé de ta part." continua-t-il en le fixant, agacé.

Derek resta stoïque.

"Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de flirter avec. C'est pour toi que je dis ça." répondit-il. "Ce genre de personnes, j'en ai vu beaucoup, vraiment, et elles reviennent à la charge."

Stiles le fusilla du regard.

"Je ne flirtais pas, déjà." coupa-t-il. "Et je parle comme je veux avec mes clients, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, en boutique et toi, de l'autre côté." continua-t-il, irrité. "Ce n'est pas flirter que d'être avenant." termina-t-il. Forcément, Derek avait la capacité d'être aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. D'où se permettait-il de lui faire la leçon sur la manière de discuter avec la clientèle ?

Le brun étouffa un rire moqueur et secoua la tête simplement.

Stiles fronça davantage les sourcils. Derek pouvait avoir cet air si suffisant parfois, et il l'avait presque oublié.

"Tu sais." continua-t-il rapidement. "Si t'étais arrivé genre deux secondes avant, tu aurais vu qu'elle m'avait fait des avances assez claires et que je les ai repoussée poliment. Le reste, c'était juste de l'amabilité."

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il lui lança un regard blasé. Il voyait que Stiles commençait à s'énerver tout seul.

"Stiles, arrête. Je t'ai pas demandé de te justifier."

"Ah non ? Pourtant, t'as bien dit que j'étais pas professionnel, j'ai pas halluciné, non ?" s'énerva-t-il. Il n'appréciait pas que le brun fasse maintenant comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il était le premier à avoir fait une remarque déplacée.

"Ce n'est pas de ton travail dont je parlais, ne mélange pas les choses et ne déforme pas mon propos" répondit froidement Derek. "Tu es trop familier et tu ne te rends pas compte que si tu dépasses les limites avec certaines personnes, ça te portera préjudice."

Le châtain haussa les sourcils. Un peu plus et il en resterait bouche-bée.

"Ah vraiment ? Comme se taper son collègue, peut-être ?" répondit-il à voix basse en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Depuis quand Derek se permettait-il de lui faire la morale sur quoi que ce soit ?

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul infime et le fixa avec une colère teintée de déception. Il sondait Stiles du regard, attendant visiblement que ce dernier ne dise autre chose, mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, le châtain arborait un petit air arrogant et semblait fier de la pique qu'il venait de lancer.

"Tu n'as pas dit ça." tonna Derek froidement. "Tu me compares vraiment à cette fille ?" articula-t-il de manière acerbe. Il avait l'air totalement furieux.

"Non Derek voyons, 'ne mélange pas les choses et ne déforme pas mon propos'." riposta Stiles simplement.

Le brun sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il allait répliquer quelque chose et se mordit la lèvre pour s'en empêcher. Stiles voyait qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser, tout comme lui. Finalement, Derek secoua la tête en le prenant de haut à nouveau.

"Tu n'es qu'un gamin." lâcha-t-il, glacial. Ses prunelles vertes semblaient cracher tout le mépris du monde.

Stiles eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Derek avait tourné les talons et repartait vers les parties communes, disparaissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Putain !" jura Stiles, alors qu'il sentait une boule enfler dans sa gorge. Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait humilié, triste et en colère, comme il l'avait rarement été. Pourquoi Derek devait-il lui faire aussi mal ? Il le poursuivit jusque dans le couloir, la rage au ventre. "Et toi t'es vraiment trop con !" cria-t-il, hors de lui, à bout de souffle.

Derek se retourna vivement et le fusilla du regard.

Il s'approcha de Stiles avec colère, si bien que ce dernier eut peur un instant qu'il ne devienne violent physiquement.

"T'as intérêt à te calmer tout de suite." gronda Derek à quelques centimètres du châtain. "Je ne t'insulte pas, alors tu ne me parles pas comme ça. C'est clair ?!" Et il avait haussé la voix malgré lui. Les yeux de Stiles commençaient à être humides de tristesse ou de rage, ou sûrement un mélange des deux. Les pupilles du brun oscillaient rapidement, alors qu'il réalisait sûrement qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" cria Noah soudainement.

Il arrivait vers eux avec précipitation. Il regarda successivement Stiles et Derek qui se faisaient face à face et la tension était clairement palpable entre eux. Le brun se recula et Stiles tourna la tête vers son père. Son regard était plein de rage et de désespoir. Il secoua la tête violemment et tourna les talons pour monter les escaliers.

"Stiles ?!" cria son père. "Stiles !" mais le jeune châtain était déjà en haut, et la porte de chez eux claqua dans un grand bruit sourd.

Noah soupira franchement en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, bon sang ? Quelques secondes passèrent et il se tourna vers Derek pour l'interroger silencieusement.

Ce dernier, toujours visiblement échauffé, fit un geste ferme de la main pour couper court à toute discussion.

"Désolé Noah." murmura-t-il, les dents serrées. "J'ai besoin d'un break." continua-t-il et il sortit dehors pour prendre l'air quelques instants.

Le quinquagénaire se retrouva seul dans le couloir et soupira. Il regarda ses chaussures avec dépit. Les choses ne semblaient finalement pas s'être arrangées entre son fils et Derek.

.

À suivre...

.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles était assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il pianotait furieusement sur l'appareil. Il avait rarement passé une aussi mauvaise fin de journée. Derek et lui ne s'étaient pas recroisés à la suite de leur dispute. Avec l'accord de Noah, le brun était parti plus tôt, dans la foulée de leur engueulade. Stiles avait donc fini sa journée sur cette note affreuse, sans revoir Derek, et il en avait été furieux pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il avait lui-même mis du temps à digérer leur échange houleux. La colère qu'il avait eue contre Derek avait été plus forte que jamais. La deuxième, c'était que le brun avait fui. Il était parti, comme ça, ne leur laissant même pas l'occasion de pouvoir éventuellement crever l'abcès en fin de journée. Et cela, Stiles ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre.

Puis, progressivement, la colère avait laissé place à la tristesse. Il regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur qui indiquait bientôt 21h. Initialement, il aurait dû aller chez Derek ce soir, mais au vu de leur dispute, il n'en était plus question. Le brun était parti sans même lui dire au revoir, l'ignorant totalement et il ne se voyait pas se pointer chez lui après ça. Stiles souffla et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ?

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre et la voix de son père retentit dans la foulée, légèrement étouffée.

"Stiles ?"

Le jeune châtain tourna la tête vers la porte.

"Ouais ? Entre." déclara-t-il un peu fortement. Il poussa son PC pour le décaler sur le lit à ses côtés.

La porte s'ouvrit et Noah s'avança de quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce. Il regarda son fils, incertain.

"Tu n'es pas chez Scott ?" demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Stiles savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une entrée en matière, et que son père ne tarderait pas à mettre le sujet de discussion 'Derek Hale' sur le tapis. Il secoua la tête.

"Non. Il voit Allison ce soir… et je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir envie de sortir pour être très honnête."

Le quinquagénaire soupira en entendant l'aveu désolant. Stiles n'avait jamais été du genre à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, jamais. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Stiles ?" demanda-t-il calmement. Son fils tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et il reprit d'un ton plus ferme. "Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a, veux-tu ?"

"Derek et moi, c'est compliqué… c'est tout." souffla Stiles. Il n'était pas sûr encore de ce qu'il était prêt à dire ou non.

"Ce n'est pas nouveau." grimaça Noah, puis il continua avec lassitude. "Je pensais que vous seriez au-dessus de ça maintenant. Mais apparemment, vous n'êtes pas capables de régler vos problèmes." Il avait l'air déçu de faire ce constat. Déçu que Stiles ou Derek ne soient pas en mesure de se comporter mieux… ou bien, déçu de lui-même d'y avoir cru alors que, visiblement, le différend qui opposait les deux jeunes était trop important.

Noah fixait son fils, attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole pour se défendre ou dire quelque chose, mais le châtain fixait toujours la fenêtre d'un air fermé. Le quinquagénaire soupira bruyamment. Il en avait également marre de cette situation qu'il jugeait personnellement absurde. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses pouvaient s'envenimer à ce point entre Stiles et Derek. Il avait rarement vu son fils autant en colère depuis que le brun était ici, et il ne le reconnaissait presque pas. Il secoua la tête, dépité, et reprit d'un ton un peu plus dur.

"Tu sais Stiles, je me rends bien compte que tu ne l'as jamais apprécié. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi pour que tu lui hurles furieusement qu'il était… ce qu'il était..., et à vrai dire, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Mais depuis le début, tu as pris en grippe ce pauvre garçon et tu te trouves les pires excuses pour l'attaquer." déclara-t-il, un brin réprobateur. "Pourquoi tu le détestes autant ?" lâcha-t-il simplement. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau essayer, mais cela faisait de moins en moins sens dans sa tête. Soit quelque chose lui échappait, soit il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son fils que ce qu'il imaginait.

"Je ne le déteste pas papa…" soupira Stiles rapidement.

Noah fit claquer sa langue contre son palet d'un mouvement sec.

"Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu ne peux pas le voir !" répondit-il, agacé de voir son fils le faire tourner en bourrique.

"On couche ensemble." lâcha simplement Stiles, puis il lui lança un regard gêné.

Son père avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils rapidement, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir bien compris.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, alors que son visage formait une grimace totalement sceptique sur le fait qu'il ait saisi l'ensemble des mots prononcés. Stiles ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer de le regarder, presque désolé. Son père reprit la parole d'un air dramatique. "Non parce que j'ai eu comme l'impression que tu disais que vous couchiez ensemble." articula-t-il, totalement dépassé par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

"Ouais..." répondit simplement Stiles et il lui lançait toujours cet air mi-penaud, mi-navré.

"Oh mon Dieu. Il faut que je m'asseye." souffla Noah, totalement confus. Il jeta un regard scandalisé à son fils. Ce dernier allait finir par le tuer à petit feu.

Stiles haussa les épaules, faussement désolé. Son père mit quelques instants à digérer l'information, puis il reprit prudemment mais toujours sidéré.

"Stiles mais... Comment ? Pourquoi ?" L'incompréhension peignait ses traits et il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dans un autre monde durant les dernières semaines.

Stiles haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

"Sincèrement papa ?" répondit-il d'un air blasé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il donne une quelconque raison ?

"Stiles !" gronda Noah. "Je veux dire…" Il fronça les sourcils et grimaça. "Je ne savais même pas que tu étais intéressé par les garçons. Mon Dieu, c'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec Malia ?" déclara-t-il en faisait soudainement le rapprochement dans son esprit. Il avait été tellement à côté de la plaque.

Stiles sourit faiblement, un brin triste, et hocha la tête.

"Je t'assure que ce n'était pas voulu... je veux dire... ça s'est passé, et je suis perdu et…" Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage en soupirant.

Noah sembla compatir de voir son fils aussi mal. Les traits de son visage se firent plus doux et il soupira à son tour. Il comprenait enfin que les choses devaient être bien plus complexes qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se frotta la nuque d'un air mal à l'aise alors que le silence s'installait à nouveau entre eux. Il regarda son fils et déclara, incertain.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je lui parle ? Que je-"

"Non non." coupa Stiles, en faisant un rapide mouvement avec ses mains. "Surtout pas. Je veux dire. C'est privé. On peut régler ça… c'est juste que là, c'est un peu confus et…" Il soupira. "Je crois que je dois avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui."

Noah acquiesça.

"Très bien."

Maintenant qu'il comprenait un peu plus l'ampleur de cette histoire, il semblait avoir davantage confiance en son fils.

Stiles porta son pouce à ses lèvres pour le mordiller rapidement. Il sembla hésiter quelque peu et prit tout de même la parole.

"Je suis désolé papa, de te faire ça, de faire ça à la boulangerie... je sais que c'est une situation délicate pour la boutique et pour toi maintenant, et je-"

Noah le coupa d'un geste ferme de la main.

"Ne t'excuse pas Stiles. Essaye juste de régler... ce qu'i régler entre vous, et si tu n'y arrives pas et que les choses sont trop compliquées... alors... je ne garderais pas Derek."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout aussitôt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement et il secoua la tête rapidement.

"Non papa, non. Il ne le mérite pas."

Noah acquiesça.

"Je le sais." répondit-il. "Mais tu es mon fils et si je dois faire un choix, tu sais très bien que ce sera toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stiles déglutit et se laissa couler contre le mur.

"Merci papa. Mais on en est pas là." Il n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber. La perspective que Derek quitte sa vie maintenant ne lui était pas envisageable. "Et je te promets que je vais faire ce qu'il faut." continua-t-il. Il était résolu à parler à Derek.

"Ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour toi fils." répondit Noah simplement.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Stiles soupira alors qu'il garait sa Jeep devant l'immeuble gris aux allures d'ancienne usine. Il vérifia deux fois l'adresse sur le GPS de son téléphone, mais c'était bien là. C'était bien l'endroit où habitait Derek. La Chevrolet Camaro était garée à quelques dizaines de mètres de là et il y avait de la lumière aux immenses fenêtres de l'étage.

Il soupira et ferma l'application avant de regarder l'heure. Il était presque 22h. Il ouvrit sa messagerie et relut le SMS qu'il avait envoyé un peu plus tôt au brun.

_À Derek Hale :_

" _Derek, est-ce que je peux passer ce soir chez toi ? Je ne sais pas si tu as toujours envie de me voir, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrais. Mais j'ai besoin qu'on s'explique… Stiles."_

Le message était resté sans réponse depuis bientôt une heure et Stiles n'en pouvait plus d'attendre en vain. S'il devait se faire jeter sur le pas de la porte, alors soit. Mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait de toute façon pas de la nuit tellement son cerveau était prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Il pénétra dans l'usine réhabilitée et grimpa jusqu'au palier pour s'arrêter devant la porte blindée de l'unique appartement. Il respira nerveusement et frappa plusieurs coups.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent durer une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit et Derek lui fit face, surpris. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en le voyant. Soit il ne s'attendait pas à sa visite, soit il en était énervé. Peut-être même qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux… Quoi qu'il en fut, Stiles ne se démonta pas.

"J'avais besoin qu'on parle." déclara-t-il simplement, et il lui lança un regard de chien battu digne d'un Scott McCall, en espérant que cela aurait l'effet escompté. "Si tu préfères que je m'en aille..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant, mal à l'aise, que le brun ne daigne donner sa sentence.

Derek soupira et ouvrit davantage la porte.

"Entre." répondit-il placidement.

Stiles pénétra dans la pièce et découvrit l'immense espace qui formait le loft. Le lieu était vraiment spacieux et magnifique, et un des murs était composé de fenêtres à n'en plus finir. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et reporta son attention sur le but de sa venue.

Il suivit Derek qui se dirigeait vers un fauteuil. Ce dernier resta debout mais lui intima de s'asseoir et Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Il déglutit alors que le regard fermé du brun lui filait des frissons. Il voulait qu'ils mettent les choses à plat ; il en avait besoin.

"Je me suis emporté." déclara Stiles de but en blanc. Il voulait dire qu'il était désolé et il espérait que Derek le lui dise aussi.

Le brun, resté debout, s'adossa à un des poteaux en béton du loft, non loin du canapé. Il baissa la tête, fixa ses chaussures alors que ses bras étaient croisés contre son torse. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés et il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions.

"Moi aussi." déclara-t-il seulement.

Stiles fit une moue embarrassée. Il avait l'impression de devoir marcher sur des œufs parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Derek. Est-ce qu'il regrettait aussi ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours furieux contre lui ?

"Je ne veux pas que les choses se passent comme ça entre nous." se désola Stiles, puis il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, anxieux.

Derek hocha la tête. Il restait très fermé.

"En effet… je crois que c'est mieux qu'on en reste là." déclara-t-il tel un constat amer.

Stiles écarquilla les sourcils, surpris. Les mots mirent du temps à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit, et quand ce fut le cas, il se sentit perdu.

"Oh." déclara-t-il seulement. Il essayait juste de continuer à essayer de comprendre, de se persuader qu'il avait mal saisi les propos du brun.

"Ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose qui fonctionne. Avec ton père, le travail, je crois que ça vaut mieux qu'on ne continue pas." exposa l'homme face à lui.

Stiles était assommé. Alors c'était tout ? Derek ne voulait finalement plus de lui ?

"Oh." répéta-t-il bêtement. "D'accord." Il avait répondu de manière automatique, mécanique. Il n'avait même pas voulu dire cela et pourtant, le mot était sorti tout seul, parce qu'il se sentait totalement hors de son corps. Aussi fortement qu'il avait pu être en colère contre Derek, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé. Ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de le vouloir hors de sa vie.

Derek le fixa. Leurs regards se croisèrent et soudainement, le brun lui parut incroyablement fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés, et il avait ce regard presque triste que Stiles n'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant. Ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait dans ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le châtain secoua la tête alors que sa main venait passer dans ses cheveux d'un geste las.

"Non." déclara-t-il fermement. "Non, c'est de la merde, j'suis pas d'accord." tonna-t-il avec sérieux.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Stiles le fixa avec détermination et se remit à parler rapidement.

"Putain, j'en ai bavé pendant plus d'un mois, t'as chamboulé toute ma vie, pour finalement quoi ? Que ça s'arrête comme ça ?" Il secoua la tête à nouveau, visiblement en désaccord total avec ce constat. "Non. Hors de question." Il fixa Derek avec force et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion et de la colère. "Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu as bouleversé chez moi ? Je m'en fous, j'veux pas que que ça s'arrête. Je sais que tu me fais sortir de mes gonds comme personne, mais tu me fais aussi ressentir des choses bien plus importantes…"

Derek le fixa, incrédule. Son regard oscillait légèrement, plein d'interrogations.

Stiles se leva. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il semblait incertain, mais il se rapprocha du brun, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. Il humidifia ses lèvres rapidement d'un geste nerveux.

"Je… Je veux être avec toi et je suis désolé si je t'ai fait sentir que ce n'était pas le cas."

Il avait l'impression de se faire engloutir tout entier par le regard vert et perçant de Derek. La posture du brun était tellement charismatique qu'il se sentait comme une proie face à un prédateur. Mais il s'en foutait, c'était ce qu'il aimait chez lui… C'était ce qui lui faisait perdre la tête face à Derek. Il avait été charmé par son côté froid et bougon, et en ce moment, rien n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que de vouloir le garder auprès de lui.

Le brun le fixait en silence, puis finit par hocher la tête, acquiesçant aux propos de Stiles. Ce dernier s'avança à nouveau et Derek franchit les derniers centimètres pour le prendre par la nuque et l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une avidité familière, comme s'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Le baiser était vraiment différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangé précédemment. Cela n'avait plus un goût de nouveauté mais de retrouvailles.

Derek se détacha de Stiles doucement, gardant une main sur sa joue, caressant sa ligne de mâchoire. Stiles haussa les sourcils, comme suspendu à ce geste, et ses lèvres pleines formaient une moue tendre. Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser, mais il sentit que leurs explications n'étaient pas terminées.

Derek soupira profondément alors que sa main avait glissé, délaissant le visage du châtain. Il tourna la tête et son regard vacilla sur le côté, agacé.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû être jaloux comme ça, mais tu me rends dingue…" soupira-t-il, énervé par lui-même. "Je pensais que tu me haïssais vraiment, après ce que tu as dit." déclara-t-il, impassible.

"Quoi ?" répondit Stiles, surpris. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa main se posa sur l'avant-bras de Derek.

Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'il le détestait vraiment alors qu'hier encore ils s'amourachaient l'un l'autre avec autant de passion ? Le châtain déglutit et il se perdit dans ses pensées. Depuis des semaines il s'était montré énervé par Derek, il l'avait jalousé, il l'avait jugé arbitrairement… Puis enfin, lorsque les choses avaient changé, il avait fait l'autruche stupidement. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Derek ne sache pas quoi penser, qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme ça.

"Je ne suis pas facile Stiles. Je le sais." indiqua le brun d'un ton froid.

"Moi non plus." répondit le plus jeune simplement.

Derek le fixa calmement. Ses prunelles vertes étaient plongées dans les orbes couleur whisky face à lui. Il plissa le front légèrement.

"J'ai du mal à te saisir." déclara-t-il, comme pour rebondir sur ses propos.

Stiles esquissa un sourire maladroit, parce que cela lui semblait tellement ironique.

"J'ai du mal à te saisir aussi Derek Hale." Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, en tout point. Leurs caractères, leurs manières de communiquer, de vivre.

Le brun baissa les yeux à nouveau, incertain. Stiles referma sa main sur son avant-bras avant de déclarer prudemment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il le voyait tellement douter.

"Que se passera-t-il lorsque cela arrivera à nouveau ?" demanda Derek froidement. "Lorsque je te mettrais encore hors de toi ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il vraiment répondre à cela ? Il réalisa que les insécurités de Derek étaient pires que les siennes. Il ne savait rien du passé du brun, de ses relations amoureuses précédentes, mais il sentait qu'il se devait de le rassurer.

"Je prendrai ma Jeep pour venir te voir, et on discutera. Ou peut-être que la prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui le feras. Je ne sais pas Derek... Honnêtement… mais ce qui me fait le plus peur aujourd'hui, c'est que tu laisses tomber et qu'on ne le sache pas."

Derek le fixa intensément.

"Ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne veux pas être baladé." confia-t-il simplement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Non, jamais. Je te jure d'être honnête avec toi."

Il se rendait compte d'à quel point Derek avait dû subir également les doutes de ces derniers jours.

"Sors avec moi." demanda le brun, et même si son ton semblait intransigeant, son regard avait de nouveau cette lueur incertaine et troublée.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil et se mit à sourire faiblement.

"Je pensais qu'on était déjà ensemble, enfin, c'est comme ça que j'envisageais les choses en tout cas."

Les sourcils de Derek se haussèrent doucement et il sembla satisfait de la réponse. Son pouce vint à nouveau caresser la ligne de mâchoire de Stiles alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Il le dévorait totalement du regard. Stiles déglutit. Il se sentait à nouveau comme une petite proie dans les pattes d'un prédateur. Cependant, Derek ne disait plus rien et continuait de l'effleurer, alors que ses yeux verts le transperçaient de toute part.

"S'il n'y a plus d'ombre au tableau…" balbutia Stiles rapidement. "Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?" souffla-t-il nerveusement.

Pour toute réponse, Derek l'attrapa et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Stiles se laissa fondre totalement dans le baiser. Il se délecta de ses lèvres et de sa bouche chaude. Les caresses qu'échangèrent leurs langues l'électrisèrent complètement. Il sentit son bas-ventre faire cette chose voluptueuse, comme s'il subissait une succession de montagnes russes. L'odeur poivrée de Derek lui chatouillait les narines, renforçant cette sensation enivrante et délectable. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Leurs bassins se frôlèrent légèrement, et ce fut encore plus fort.

Derek se détacha de quelques centimètres.

"Et ton père…" murmura-t-il. Ses yeux étaient plissés et il semblait vraiment préoccupé par la question.

Stiles grimaça un peu et se recula à son tour légèrement.

"Alors… Oui. Bon. Ne me tue pas, mais…" Il leva ses deux pouces et fit un sourire exagéré avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en moue embarrassée.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas." souffla-t-il.

Stiles esquissa un sourire mutin et vint se coller à nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser. Derek se laissa faire de bonne grâce, appréciant les mains de Stiles qui glissaient contre son torse alors qu'il jouait doucement avec sa bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs lèvres se détachèrent à nouveau, et Stiles lécha rapidement les siennes.

"Il est d'accord, tu es sûr ?" murmura Derek, le regardant sérieusement alors que ses sourcils étaient de nouveau légèrement froncés.

Stiles tourna la tête et soupira fébrilement.

"Arrête de parler de mon père je te jure, tu vas me faire débander."

Derek haussa un sourcil en le fixant avec surprise.

Le châtain se mordit la langue et lui lança un regard narquois.

"Ouais, OK, OK, ça pourrait être gênant en d'autres circonstances, mais ça l'est pas putain, et j'ai trop envie de toi."

Il fondit à nouveau sur la bouche de Derek pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce dernier fit courir ses mains dans son dos et sous son sweat-shirt, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer sensuellement dans la peau chaude. Il colla son bassin contre celui du plus jeune et Stiles sentit que les choses s'accéléraient vraiment dans les mouvements de Derek. Ses larges mains agrippèrent ses fesses pour les presser avec ferveur. Le baiser se faisait plus impétueux, fougueux, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il appelait au sexe. Stiles se détacha doucement de Derek, stressé, et posa ses mains sur le haut de son torse. Il avait le souffle court et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et humides. Leurs regards se sondèrent rapidement et Stiles déglutit.

"Tu sais que je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un mec." confia-t-il faiblement. "Enfin, je veux dire… aller au bout…"

Derek haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer légèrement.

"On peut attendre." déclara-t-il avec confiance.

"Non non, c'est pas…" s'affola Stiles. "C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais sous-entendre, j'en ai grave envie putain, mais j'sais pas comment ça va être et je... Mon cerveau hésite entre exploser et se faire la malle maintenant, tu vois." confia-t-il en faisant un sourire maladroit.

Derek hocha la tête doucement, comme pour le rassurer. Il l'attira à lui à nouveau pour l'embrasser plus doucement, plus lentement, puis il l'entraîna à quelques pas de là pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il passa délicatement une main sous son sweat et vint embrasser son cou, déposant de doux baisers contre son épiderme qui frissonna.

"D'abord... j'ai envie de te caresser." soupira-t-il à l'oreille du châtain.

Stiles hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible, se délectant de la sensation des mains qui passaient sur sa peau chaude. Ça sonnait comme une putain de bonne idée. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia les doigts errer sur son corps, érafler sa peau, la langue rouler dans le creux de son cou.

Il expira bruyamment alors que les mains de Derek passaient contre le bord de son jean, touchant son bas ventre. Puis une des paumes vint descendre sur son entrejambe, caressant de manière plus qu'appuyée son sexe en érection à travers le tissu. Il se mordit la lèvre sous la sensation agréable et embrassa Derek. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque du brun et le baiser se fit à nouveau très chaud, presque érotique. La main de Derek continua de frotter le dessus de son jean gonflé.

"Putain, ton lit bordel." gémit Stiles contre sa bouche. Il ne tenait déjà plus.

Derek expira un rire à moitié étouffé et le tira jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il poussa Stiles sur le matelas, le faisant tomber dessus. Il le fixa, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, puis attrapa le bas de son propre T-shirt avant de le retirer d'un geste rapide.

Stiles le fixait, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il découvrait à nouveau ce torse qu'il avait vu ruisselant sous l'eau de la douche et cela ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Son érection s'enserrait douloureusement dans son pantalon qui devenait bien trop étroit.

"Ouais, ouais." souffla-t-il néanmoins, alors que son regard errait le long du torse parfaitement sculpté de Derek. Son corps était à damner un saint.

"Allonge-toi." soupira Derek et Stiles humidifia ses lèvres avant de reculer jusqu'à ce que ses coudes touchent le matelas. Derek avança vers lui avec cet air sérieux qui le caractérisait tant, avant de grimper à son tour sur le lit. Il vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur Stiles et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ce dernier faisait errer ses mains le long de son dos musclé et gémit dans le baiser.

"Putain, tu m'excites tellement." lâcha Stiles, son désir le rendait dingue.

Derek se pencha davantage contre lui.

"Tais-toi." souffla-t-il impérieusement. "J'ai envie de te sucer." marmonna la voix rauque de Derek contre son oreille et Stiles se sentit perdre pied totalement.

"Oh mon Dieu, oui." fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à gémir.

Derek releva légèrement le sweat-shirt de Stiles et embrassa son ventre, laissant glisser doucement sa langue le long de la peau blanche parsemée d'une fine ligne de poils disparaissant sous le jean. Il déboutonna ce dernier, l'ouvrit entièrement, et tira dessus pour laisser apparaître le boxer gonflé par le sexe en érection. Il inclina sa tête et embrassa le tissu avec envie. La respiration de Stiles se saccadait. Son torse se gonflait de manière anarchique, tout autant que l'était son souffle.

Les mains de Derek attrapèrent les bords du vêtement pour le descendre davantage, libérant le sexe de Stiles. Il était raide et circoncis. Derek l'attrapa avant de poser sa bouche dessus. Il le lécha dans la longueur et le châtain se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il sentit la bouche englober totalement son sexe et se faire happer, entier, en une longue succion. Stiles porta son pouce à sa lèvre pour le mordre doucement alors que le plaisir se faisait divin. Il sentit Derek le sucer, faire plusieurs va-et-vient sur son sexe avec sa bouche et sa langue était si chaude que c'en était indécent.

Incapable de résister, Stiles se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder Derek lui donner ce plaisir. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un bruit rauque avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. La vision de Derek s'affairant entre ses jambes était au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il s'était rarement senti aussi excité visuellement par quelque chose. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son collègue si froid, si sérieux, pouvait avoir l'air si érotique.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le drap alors que Derek continuait la fellation. La main du brun pompait la base de sa hampe alors que sa bouche ne cessait de l'aspirer en de longues succions. Mon Dieu. Stiles en eut le souffle presque coupé. Il s'imagina soudainement en train de le prendre et ses hanches firent un mouvement vers l'avant malgré lui, se soulevant pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la gorge du brun. Et ce fut si bon.

Derek releva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent alors qu'il délaissa la verge doucement.

"Putain, j'ai tellement envie de te baiser." souffla Stiles. Son regard était en feu, perdu dans son appétit sexuel. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il avait le cerveau en vrac et seulement son désir et ses pulsions semblaient vouloir s'exprimer. Il s'oubliait dans ce moment. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à penser qu'eux.

Les prunelles de Derek chancelèrent légèrement et il remonta vers Stiles, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre langoureusement alors que le baiser se faisait avide, obscène, mêlant des bruits de succions à n'en plus finir. Derek se détacha de quelques centimètres de la bouche pulpeuse.

"Fais-le." intima-t-il et Stiles vint capturer ses lèvres à nouveau avec excitation.

Les doigts de Derek glissèrent sous le sweat encore présent, cherchant à caresser toujours plus la peau de l'homme sous lui. Stiles le fit rouler sur le dos, échangeant leur position. Il se redressa et retira son sweat et son T-shirt, d'un même geste rapide. Il était torse-nu, assis sur la virilité de Derek qu'il sentait aussi enflée que la sienne. Ses cheveux souples, châtains, étaient dans tous les sens. Ses lèvres étaient humides et entre-ouvertes. Derek glissa ses mains sur son jean ouvert, sur ses cuisses, les caressant fermement. Il fixait Stiles sans ciller. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui pour embrasser son torse, goûtant la peau légèrement salée. Ses gestes étaient empressés. Il caressa les flancs, les pectoraux, les lécha avidement, puis laissa progressivement descendre sa langue le long des abdominaux. Il tenta de mordiller la peau sur le bord du bassin et Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Les mains de Stiles accrochèrent la ceinture du brun pour la défaire avec empressement. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient de manière brouillonne et il finit par déboucler la sangle et la défaire, avant d'ouvrir entièrement le pantalon. Il sentait le sexe de Derek en dessous, prêt à exploser. Il tira sur le pantalon avec force, mais celui-ci eut du mal à descendre.

"Bon sang." ragea-t-il pour lui-même alors que Derek retenait un léger souffle mi-amusé mi-excité. Ce dernier se redressa et embrassa Stiles, totalement perdu dans son impatience.

"Je m'en occupe." murmura le brun contre ses lèvres.

"Ouais." souffla Stiles, l'esprit désordonné.

Il se poussa légèrement pour descendre de Derek et le laisser effectuer son déshabillage intégral. Le brun retira ses derniers vêtements et Stiles fit pareil avec rapidité. Une fois nus, ils se collèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Derek s'allongea et tira Stiles à lui, le faisant s'étendre sur son corps. La sensation de leurs parties intimes se frottant lascivement les fit tous deux haleter davantage. Derek agrippa les cheveux de Stiles pour tirer dessus doucement, alors que sa bouche venait happer la sienne. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, leurs corps se fondant l'un sur l'autre. Derek glissa une main plus bas, entre ses propres fesses, commençant à se préparer lentement pour ce qui allait suivre.

Stiles caressa le corps sous lui... le torse, les épaules, les bras musclés. Il embrassa le cou de Derek et le mordit doucement alors que le brun haletait de plus en plus. Derek avait les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Stiles tourna la tête, admirant la musculature de son bras tendu, saillant. Il suivit le mouvement, laissant courir ses prunelles le long du biceps puissant, puis sur l'avant-bras, avant d'apercevoir la main qui se perdait entre les cuisses, entre les fesses. La vision le troubla totalement. Derek se touchait _là_ , et ça le rendait fou.

"Oh bon sang." gémit-il, alors que le brun rouvrait les yeux pour le fixer.

Stiles l'embrassa avidement. Son corps se frotta davantage contre le sien. Il commençait à transpirer contre la peau musquée, finement recouverte de poils.

"Laisse-moi te toucher." souffla-t-il, tremblant. La requête était empressée. Il voulait faire du bien à Derek. Ce dernier retira ses doigts et releva légèrement une cuisse contre la hanche de Stiles, l'invitant à exécuter ses désirs.

Stiles baisa la bouche de Derek à nouveau et sa main glissa le long de son corps musclé, pour venir se glisser entre leurs deux virilités. Il attrapa le sexe de l'homme et le caressa avant de le prendre fermement en main. Il donna de longs mouvement de poignet sur la hampe, sentant le souffle de l'autre se faire court contre sa bouche. Sa main glissa plus bas, le long des testicules, les effleurant. Le nid était chaud et transpirant, et il continua sa descente, atteignant l'intimité de Derek. Il effleura du pouce l'entrée avant de s'enfoncer doucement dedans. La sensation le rendait fébrile.

Derek lâcha un soupir rauque contre ses lèvres avant de bouger légèrement pour appuyer la pénétration. Stiles prit ça comme un encouragement et continua lentement, alors qu'il mordillait la lèvre de Derek et éraflait sa barbe. Il enfonça un doigt en lui, entier, jusqu'au maximum, avant de le retirer et de recommencer à nouveau. Ses dents accrochèrent la mâchoire carrée et barbue et il glissa jusque dans le cou pour lécher la peau transpirante. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt et le brun laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et d'excitation. Stiles accéléra doucement la cadence et son autre main vint encercler la nuque de Derek. Il continuait de lécher son cou de tout son long, dévorant sa peau.

"Est-ce que c'est bon ?" murmura-t-il contre la pomme d'Adam, avant de la mordre doucement, grisé par le plaisir.

"Hm." répondit simplement Derek en une longue expiration rocailleuse. Stiles esquissa un sourire contre la gorge qu'il sentit vibrer contre ses lèvres. Il renfonça les deux doigts avec plus de fougue, faisant des aller-retours de plus en plus rapides.

Une de mains de Derek se glissa entre eux et vint prendre la verge de Stiles pour la caresser fermement. Ce dernier exhala difficilement, suffoquant dans sa respiration.

"J'vais pas tenir si tu fais ça, tu le sais ?" sa voix était saccadée.

Derek le lâcha et le repoussa doucement, les faisant se relever quelque peu pour tendre le bras jusqu'à la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir rapidement et balança sur le lit un tube de lubrifiant et plusieurs préservatifs. Stiles eut à peine le temps d'identifier les objets que Derek attrapait un emballage de capote pour le porter à sa bouche et le déchirer avec ses dents. Stiles haussa un sourcil devant le geste un brin bestial. Derek sortit le préservatif, descendit sa main entre eux et le plaça sur le sexe dur de Stiles pour le dérouler dessus. Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour observer le geste, contemplatif. La main de Derek finissait son action, poussant le plastique jusqu'à la base de son sexe avant de l'enrouler et d'effectuer quelques va-et-vient dessus. Stiles soupira et son bassin fit quelques mouvements instinctifs, s'enfonçant doucement dans la poigne de Derek. Ça faisait un bien fou.

Au bout de longues secondes, Derek le délaissa pour prendre le lubrifiant et Stiles arrêta son geste aussitôt. Il récupéra le tube avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Derek et de l'embrasser doucement à nouveau, lui faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait prendre les choses en main. Il se redressa et se mit en position assise, admirant le corps nu et offert sous lui. Derek était étendu, le fixant d'un regard ardent. Ses abdominaux étaient saillants, son sexe était raide et plaqué contre son bas ventre. Une de ses cuisses était légèrement en équerre. Stiles se lécha les lèvres. Derek était tellement beau qu'il avait l'impression de rêver ce moment. Il déboucha le tube de vaseline et en mit sur ses doigts avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de Derek qu'il avait délaissée un peu avant. Il enfonça à nouveau un doigt qui pénétra avec bien plus de facilité, en mit rapidement un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il fixait le visage du brun qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, puis admira son torse se gonfler au fur et à mesure qu'il le pénétrait de plus en plus vite. Son regard glissa le long du corps pour venir observer ses propres doigts qui s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de Derek, qui disparaissaient pour mieux en ressortir, avant de recommencer à nouveau. Son autre main attrapa son propre sexe recouvert de la capote et il se branla furieusement en même temps qu'il entrait et sortait du brun.

Soudainement, Derek écarta davantage les cuisses et gémit bruyamment. C'était un son guttural et puissant. Siles le fixa et le brun vint attraper son poignet posé sur son propre sexe, lui intimant silencieusement de venir. Le châtain retira ses doigts et avança doucement contre lui pour positionner sa verge contre l'entrée lubrifiée. Son gland recouvert se pressa doucement contre l'entrée avant de s'enfoncer progressivement. Il retint sa respiration de longues secondes puis souffla bruyamment. Il était hypnotisé par son sexe qui s'enfonçait doucement en Derek et par la sensation délicieuse qui en résultait. Il expira à nouveau et ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au visage du brun qui le fixait sans ciller, semblant épier la moindre de ses réactions.

Stiles sourit fébrilement, alors que les sensations de la chair enserrant son sexe étaient merveilleuses. Il atteignit son maximum, la base de son aine touchant les fesses de Derek, et il soupira à nouveau. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et Derek releva davantage les cuisses. Stiles embrassa les lèvres du brun avant de ressortir doucement et de faire une nouvelle poussée à l'intérieur de lui, un peu moins lente. Derek agrippa ses hanches et les tira à lui, le forçant à accélérer la cadence. Ses doigts attrapèrent la chair et il repoussa le bassin de Stiles pour mieux le faire revenir en une manœuvre plus puissante.

Stiles étouffa un juron.

"Putain." souffla-t-il. "Laisse-moi juste deux minutes, pour me concentrer." balbutia-t-il.

Il sentait que si Derek continuait comme ça, il allait jouir bien trop vite.

Il revint embrasser la bouche du brun, prenant le temps de s'oublier cérébralement dans la tendresse du baiser. Au bout de longues secondes, il se remit doucement à bouger, en faisant des coups de hanches de plus en plus affirmés.

Son bassin s'enfonçait en Derek puis se retirait dans un rythme qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Il se sentait entrer dans les chairs, au plus profond de lui. La sensation était merveilleuse. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes de Derek qui haletait légèrement. Il accéléra la cadence, agrippant une des cuisses de son amant pour accentuer la pénétration et les coups de boutoir. C'était tellement bon. Une de ses mains se fraya un chemin jusqu'au sexe de Derek, raide contre son bas-ventre, et il le masturba en même temps qu'il continuait de le pénétrer.

"Putain." souffla-t-il à nouveau. "Derek, je... putain..." bafouilla-t-il, totalement perdu, alors que ses hanches claquaient avec force contre la peau.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors qu'il se sentait partir, la pénétration se faisant de plus en plus forte et puissante. Il continuait de faire des va-et-vient sur le sexe de Derek mais se perdait dans le rythme. Le brun vint substituer sa main à la sienne et se branla fortement alors que Stiles ne se concentrait plus que sur sa pénétration.

Stiles gémit de plus en plus, ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux de Derek et il nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun. Il psalmodiait son nom comme une litanie. Ses hanches bougeaient frénétiquement, au moins aussi vite que le poignet de Derek sur son propre sexe.

"Je... venir." marmonna Stiles contre la peau transpirante du cou où il avait trouvé refuge. Derek appuya contre ses hanches d'une main ferme et Stiles continua durant de longues secondes de le pénétrer, avant de partir en transe. Il gémit plus longuement, éjaculant, mordant la peau de Derek sous le coup de la vague qui le submergeait. Ce dernier continua de se masturber, ne tardant pas à le suivre dans le plaisir orgasmique, se répandant entre leurs deux corps.

Stiles bougea encore un peu à l'intérieur de Derek, donna de longues poussées lentes et lascives, se délectant de la sensation de plaisir persistante.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou à plusieurs reprises, papillonnant sur sa peau, sur sa mâchoire. Il caressa ses cheveux et sa joue avant d'y déposer à nouveau ses lèvres, l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. Il effleura l'arrière de son oreille et mordilla son lobe, alors que Derek soupirait doucement. Stiles sourit contre la peau avant de murmurer.

"C'était tellement bon... tellement bon…"

Il releva la tête très légèrement et ses doigts vinrent caresser les lèvres fines de Derek, éraflant la barbe de quelques millimètres. Le brun avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait dans un état bien plus apathique que le sien. Stiles posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, happant la chair rosée avant de sourire à nouveau face à l'absence de réaction.

Il se retira dans un geste éreinté, et embrassa le torse parsemé de poils. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés et ils transpiraient tous deux terriblement. Stiles défit sa capote et la noua vulgairement avant de la laisser tomber au sol, au bord du lit. Il reporta son attention sur Derek, toujours légèrement amorphe. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses abdominaux, s'arrêtant avant le nombril où les traces de sperme s'étaient répandues. Il fixa le sexe encore raide et rougi, entouré d'une forêt noire. Il semblait tressauter quelque peu, et le gland luisait, perlé de sperme. Stiles sembla hypnotisé. Il tendit la main pour le caresser, posant son index sur le dessus encore sensible, glissant sur le bout vibrant, le frein, puis le long de la verge pour venir s'échouer jusqu'aux bourses qui se mouvaient légèrement. Il les malaxa doucement, se perdant totalement dans la contemplation des parties intimes de son amant.

Au bout de longues secondes, il releva la tête pour apercevoir que Derek le fixait en train de jouer avec lui. Il sourit et se mordit la lèvre, comme pris en faute. Il avait probablement l'air idiot, mais il s'en foutait. Il se sentait tellement bien.

Derek se redressa pour attraper son visage en coupe et l'embrasser, jouant avec le bout de sa langue. Il attrapa Stiles par les épaules et le fit rouler pour le plaquer contre le matelas, se collant contre lui, plaçant ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Stiles sourit et se laissa faire, se délectant de voir le brun le dominer ainsi. Derek vint embrasser ses clavicules et la peau tendre de son cou. Progressivement, il relâcha sa prise et le châtain referma ses bras autour de lui, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de son corps contre le sien. Il se sentait à sa place.

.

Fin - Épilogue à suivre...

.


	17. Épilogue

_Trois ans plus tard._

.

"Stiles. Pour la vingtième fois, grouille-toi." tonna Derek, excédé. Il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre. "Si tu ne sors pas dans deux minutes, je pars sans toi, tu te débrouilleras avec ton père." grommela-t-il en allant récupérer les clés de sa Camaro pour les mettre dans la poche de son pantalon de travail. Il avait pris l'habitude de se changer systématiquement avant de partir car Stiles était le roi pour les mettre à la bourre quand il venait avec lui.

"Ouais ouais, j'arrive !"

La voix du châtain était étouffée par la porte de la salle de bain. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir à la volée et le jeune homme en sortit, les cheveux humides et en désordre.

Derek le fixa et haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

"Ton T-shirt est à l'envers." déclara-t-il d'une voix désabusée.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et tira le col de son T-shirt pour loucher dessus tant bien que mal. L'étiquette était effectivement devant et retournée.

"Tu le remettras dans la voiture, allez, en route." pressa Derek fermement. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant lui en le toisant pour enfiler sa paire de baskets.

"... pire que le Goulag." marmonna-t-il en ronchonnant.

Derek soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant d'en ressortir à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Stiles attrapait sa veste pour la passer sur son dos puis il se mit à tapoter ses poches à plusieurs reprises.

"Attends, j'ai pas mon téléphone." s'emballa-t-il rapidement alors que Derek ouvrait la porte du loft pour sortir.

"Je l'ai récupéré. Allez, go !" pressa le brun à nouveau, alors que le smartphone de Stiles était dans sa main. Il le connaissait par cœur.

Le châtain vint lui faire un bécot et récupéra son portable tout aussi vite.

"Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, hein ?" souffla-t-il pour le remercier et Derek inspira bruyamment, comme pour acquiescer à ce constat.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Derek posa son sac dans les parties communes et entra dans l'atelier avec rapidité.

"Bonjour Derek." salua Noah qui était en train de façonner plusieurs pains d'un geste habile.

"Bonjour Noah, désolé." souffla-t-il à son patron avant de se diriger directement vers l'évier pour se laver les mains.

"Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable." s'amusa le quinquagénaire alors que son fils entrait dans la pièce.

"Hé !" s'exclama Stiles, outré. Il se dirigea vers son père et posa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'étreindre rapidement. "Salut 'pa."

Noah haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son fils qui avait toujours sa main posée sur une de ses épaules.

"Parce que tu vas me faire croire que si vous êtes en retard ce matin, c'est à cause de Derek ?"

Il le fixa, amusé. Il y eut un petit blanc durant lequel Stiles le regardait en clignant des yeux rapidement.

"Non." concéda ce dernier finalement. Puis il roula des yeux. "Mais ça aurait pu !" s'exclama-t-il fortement.

Son père et Derek lui lancèrent tous deux un regard blasé.

"Tu n'espères pas me faire croire un truc pareil quand même." répondit son père en jetant un œil amusé à Derek qui esquissa un fin sourire. Le brun était d'une ponctualité sans pareil. Bizarrement, il n'était en retard que les fois où Stiles venait en même temps que lui.

"Roh ça va !" s'exclama Stiles grincheux, avant de se diriger vers une plaque de viennoiseries pour prendre un croissant et l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il mordit violemment dans la pâtisserie et la mâchouilla la bouche à moitié ouverte, faisant un bruit d'enfer peu ragoutant. "Tiens !" s'exclama-t-il rapidement. "Le jour de mon anniversaire par exemple, si on est arrivés à la bourre c'était pas de ma faute. C'était parce que Derek avait envie de b-"

"STILES !" coupa le brun rapidement, en lui lançant un regard scandalisé.

Le sourire du trouble-fête s'étira narquoisement en voyant l'air choqué de son fiancé. Il étouffa un petit rire et mordit à nouveau dans son croissant, ravi de son petit effet.

"Je ne veux pas savoir." enchaîna rapidement Noah, levant les bras en l'air pour tenter vainement de se concentrer à nouveau. Il pointa son fils du doigt. "Toi, en boutique, et que ça saute." ordonna-t-il fermement.

Stiles soupira et grogna avant de tourner les talons pour sortir les mains vides. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard en soufflant avec agacement, se dirigea vers une plaque de viennoiseries avant de la prendre et faire demi-tour.

Derek esquissa un sourire en le voyant faire et secoua la tête.

"Mon Dieu." soupira Noah. "Il a pris son Adderall ce matin ?" s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant d'un air effaré.

Derek ricana.

"J-4. C'est de pire en pire." souffla le brun doucement.

Le quinquagénaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"DEREK bordel, c'est quoi la tronche de ce pain-là ?" jura Stiles, horrifié.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel. Noah, en face, haussa les sourcils et baissa la tête pour éviter le conflit.

Le châtain suspendait en l'air la chose marron foncée du bout des doigts. Il grimaça et reprit.

"Nan mais regarde, il est cramé, j'rêve pas ? Me dis pas que c'est sa couleur naturelle, on dirait qu'il a fait un voyage un peu trop prolongé chez Hadès et Perséphone. Je mets pas ça en vente, c'est hors de question, les gens vont vouloir me le renvoyer à la tronche. Et tu sais que ça fait mal un coup de pain dans la -"

"Je suis déjà en train d'en refaire." le coupa Derek, fermement.

"Oh." souffla Stiles en clignant rapidement des yeux. Il reposa le truc dur et brûlé sur la table. "OK... pardon."

Il s'approcha de son compagnon et l'embrassa rapidement, déposant un tendre bécot sur ses lèvres. Derek apprécia le baiser et ne répondit pas.

"J'sais pas pourquoi j'suis méga à cran." souffla Stiles en faisant une moue avec ses lèvres, alors que ses mains s'attardaient sur les hanches du brun.

"C'est ce weekend qui te travaille ?" demanda son père l'air de rien.

"Non." répondit Stiles. Il soupira. "Ouais." reprit-il finalement d'un air dramatique.

Derek lui lança un regard doux.

"Tout est prêt." déclara-t-il, se voulant rassurant. Parfois, le calme de Derek arrivait à apaiser Stiles, mais il fallait être honnête, la plupart du temps, cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

"Je saiiiiiiiiiis." gémit ce dernier, agacé. "Faut que je mange du sucre." déclara-t-il comme une évidence.

Il se tourna vers les petits roulés à la confiture en vue d'en attraper un.

Noah grimaça.

"Hors de question !" s'exclama ce dernier en râlant. "Tu es déjà bien trop excité." Il paraissait épouvanté par l'idée que son fils ne devienne encore plus exalté qu'il ne l'était maintenant. "Pas de sucre pour toi et d'aucune forme qui soit. Contente-toi de… je ne sais pas… va travailler !" lâcha-t-il simplement, désireux de se débarrasser de l'élément perturbateur de la pièce.

Stiles gonfla ses joues et le fixa en plissant des yeux. Il avait horreur d'être rationné.

Il tourna son regard vers Derek et sourit en coin, le fixant soudainement d'un air charmeur assez exagéré.

"Alors, je sais de quoi j'ai besoin…" déclara-t-il, en haussant les sourcils à répétition, d'un air totalement grivois.

Derek le fixa, interdit.

"Dehors !" coupa la voix autoritaire de Noah. "En boutique Stiles ! Et ne me fais pas me répéter !"

Stiles grogna stupidement et lui lança un regard agacé.

"OKAY !" s'exclama-t-il en soupirant, avant de frotter son nez d'un geste rapide. Il passa devant les roulés à la confiture puis en attrapa un et partit en courant de la pièce.

Noah secoua la tête lentement de droite à gauche, complètement désabusé. Il tourna sa tête vers Derek.

"Bon courage avec cet énergumène." déclara-t-il, douloureusement compatissant.

Derek esquissa un sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?" demanda Derek, allongé torse-nu dans les draps.

Stiles, debout à quelques mètres du lit, enfilait son T-shirt de pyjama. Le tissu tomba sur son torse et il fixa le brun, les bras ballants, en écarquillant les yeux.

"Tu rigoles ou quoi !?" s'indigna-t-il.

Derek esquissa un sourire en coin et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Stiles avança, en caleçon et T-shirt, jusqu'à rejoindre le bord du lit. Derek tendit la main et l'agrippa pour l'attirer à lui, l'obligeant à se pencher avant de capturer ses lèvres.

"Bien." répondit-il d'une voix autoritaire contre la bouche de son compagnon. Il glissa ses lèvres fines le long de sa gorge. "Parce qu'il est trop tard de toute façon." grogna-t-il contre le cou, dont la peau blanche était presque translucide.

Stiles se mit à rigoler. Il se détacha, recula quelque peu pour faire face à Derek toujours allongé dans leur lit.

"Ah ouais ?! Tu te crois si irrésistible ou quoi ?" Il avait haussé un sourcil, l'air peu impressionné et semblait le défier de quelque chose.

Derek pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre face à l'attitude un peu provocante.

"Ramène tes fesses ici Stilinski-Hale." ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

"Pas avant demain." prévint-il, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

"Ramène quand même tes fesses." articula impérieusement Derek en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux, hein ?" demanda narquoisement Stiles. Il se tourna pour montrer son popotin légèrement rebondi dans son caleçon rayé.

Derek se redressa et agrippa Stiles par la taille pour le tirer sur le lit. Le jeune homme tomba à la renverse, entraîné par le geste rapide et étouffa un juron. Le brun le retourna et le plaqua à plat ventre contre le matelas. Il grimpa sur lui et s'allongea lascivement sur son corps. Stiles était écrasé par le poids de son fiancé et ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Et donc ?" demanda Stiles, provoquant, tentant de relever un peu son menton qui s'enfonçait dans le matelas.

Derek bougea légèrement son bassin contre lui, appuyant sa virilité contre ses fesses. Il passa un bras sous le ventre de Stiles, l'agrippant à la taille pour soulever doucement ses hanches, le forçant à relever son bassin. Il donna à nouveau un coup de reins contre Stiles qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Il sentait très clairement le sexe dur pressé contre ses fesses.

"Ah… ça ?" demanda-t-il, l'air de rien. "J'avais pas bien compris." continua-t-il, l'air toujours faussement désintéressé.

Derek sourit et fit glisser sa main enroulée contre le ventre de Stiles jusque dans son caleçon, agrippant le sexe qui se réveillait doucement.

"Je vais te faire comprendre, t'en fais pas." susurra-t-il.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"' _Moi, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, accepte de te prendre toi, Derek Hale, pour époux_ '. Non mais vraiment, ça sonne tellement mal. Personne ne veut dire un truc pareil le jour de son mariage ! Hors de question." grogna Stiles. "J'le dirais pas." trancha-t-il. "J'ai vécu quinze ans en faisait abstinence totale de ce prénom et je compte bien continuer."

Scott soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

"OK bro', comme tu le sens." lâcha-t-il en levant les mains en l'air. "Je vais redire à l'officier de cérémonie de bien t'appeler Stiles et pas Miec… bref, t'as compris."

"Ouais. Dis-lui que s'il veut pas un marié en colère pour le pourrir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il a intérêt à ne pas se louper sur ce coup." grogna Stiles en tripotant son col rapidement. "Y'a pas un truc mal mis là ?" demanda-t-il rapidement alors que ses doigts tiraient sur le haut de sa chemise.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour regarder son col. Il réajusta sa cravate, la bordure de l'encolure et son veston.

"Tout est parfait. T'es super beau, Derek est super beau et il est vraiment l'heure qu'on y aille, OK ?"

"Ils attendent, hein ?"

Scott jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. Le jardin du manoir Hale avait été décoré entièrement pour recevoir la cérémonie. La pelouse était verdoyante et bien taillée. Il y avait des rangées de chaises blanches alignées les unes aux autres, où était assis l'ensemble des invités. Les deux familles des mariés et leurs amis étaient mélangés, attendant sagement le coup d'envoi de la cérémonie avec l'arrivée du couple. Au premier rang, Scott apercevait les parents et sœurs de Derek ainsi que M. Stilinski. Allison était également au bout de la rangée, à côté de la chaise vide qu'il occuperait bientôt. Quelques mètres plus loin, devant, il y avait un autel et une pergola en bois blanc, habillée de plantes grimpantes en fleurs.

"Ouais." souffla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Et bah moi j'ai attendu trois ans, donc qu'ils attendent encore cinq minutes." râla Stiles en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Il tenta de se recoiffer mais c'était peine perdue. Ses cheveux partaient un peu dans tous les sens.

Scott étouffa un rire.

On frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit dans la foulée pour laisser entrapercevoir la tête d'Isaac.

"Ouais ?" répondirent les deux meilleurs amis en chœurs.

Isaac leur fit un sourire radieux et entra dans la pièce.

"Mais qu'il est à tomber ! GRR !" répondit-il en fixant Stiles, le détaillant de haut en bas. "Tu portes aussi une jarretière sous ce pantalon bien galbé, j'espère ?" Et il lui lança un regard un peu coquin.

"Il a quoi le bouclé ? Il veut mon pied là où je pense, hein ?" répondit narquoisement Stiles avant de se diriger vers lui et de lui tapoter le haut du torse d'un geste amical.

"T'es beau Stiles." souffla le-dit bouclé avec sérieux. Stiles sourit en coin. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Isaac reprit, plus détendu.

"Allez ! Derek est prêt, il t'attend. C'est parti."

Le futur marié hocha la tête.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Nooooooon." souffla Stiles en écarquillant les yeux.

"Je te jure que j'ai vu une petite larme." répondit Scott sérieusement.

"Et t'as pas pris de photo ? Mais tu crains !" s'exclama Stiles. Il donna un coup de coude à son mari à ses côtés, visiblement plus intéressé par ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette que par les conversations autour.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et le fixa d'un air interrogatif. Stiles lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Papa a pleuré." lâcha-t-il simplement. Le coin de sa bouche remonta en une sorte de moue amusée et un brin émue.

Derek, lui, avait toujours cet air légèrement surpris.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, et son regard se tourna vers la table où se trouvait Noah, en pleine discussion avec sa mère et Laura. Il esquissa un sourire.

"Ouais. Il a été super ému. Tu te rends compte ? Il t'adore tellement bon sang, me voilà officiellement détrôné du statut de fils préféré." soupira Stiles en fulminant dramatiquement.

Derek posa une main sur sa cuisse, amusé, et la caressa doucement. Stiles attrapa sa coupe de champagne et la but d'une traite. Il la reposa un peu trop brusquement sur la table et la fixa un brin choqué.

"T'es déjà pompette et on a à peine fini l'entrée." déclara le brun, visiblement impressionné par la performance. "Arrête de boire et mange."

"Ouais je sais." répondit Stiles en écarquillant les yeux. "Mais j'étais grave stressé." ajouta-t-il avant de rigoler bêtement. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son mari pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le regard vert, légèrement doré, brillait doucement. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière béate. Derek était tellement beau. Il leva sa main pour caresser sa joue non rasée et soupira d'amour.

"Je t'aime." déclara-t-il doucement. Il voulait partager le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Derek lui sourit et attrapa sa nuque avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Son nez se frotta au sien avec douceur.

"Je t'aime." répondit-il pareillement, plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux ambrés de son époux. "Maintenant mange." ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

.

Fin

.


End file.
